


A New Life

by ApollosLyre



Series: A New Life [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fashion design au, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre
Summary: Yuuri huffed, “yeah just the end of my career, bond, family, happiness in general.” He looked over to Minako who looked as if she regretted speaking up in the first place.Yuuri moves back to Detroit to live with Phichit after finally getting away from his Abusive alpha: Finding comfort in his best friend and best friends alpha. He tries his hardest to start again, but it’s hard when years of abuse was still weighing him down.





	1. Chapter 1

“Phichit said he’s excited to see you again.” Minako glanced sideways to Yuuri. The omega had spent the whole taxi ride on the way to Phichit’s flat looking out of the window, his chin propped up on his fist. Yuuri didn’t reply though. His black hair fell into his big brown doe eyes, foundation had been carefully applied to his face in order to cover a bruise that went from jaw to his eye, and a little across his forehead. One half of his face being a purple bruise, he had a scratch under his left eyes where there wasn’t a bruise, and a cut on his lip. There were countless other bruises and cuts adoring his body as well. 

His old ballet instructed sighed, she watched Yuuri with saddened eyes, he’d not spoken since last night. Minako had woke up in their hotel room to Yuuri standing in the bathroom, shirt pulled up and his fingers tracing over the bruises on his pale skin, he had been crying. 

“He’s even gone out and bought ingredients to make katsudon.” She half laughed trying to cheer Yuuri up at least just a little. He hummed as if acknowledging what she’s said, but not replying to her. “Yuuri, I know it’s been hard, but it’s not the end of the world.” Minako said. 

Yuuri huffed, “yeah just the end of my career, bond, family, happiness in general.” He looked over to Minako who looked as if she regretted speaking up in the first place. 

“You weren’t happy with him Yuuri, look at what he did to you, Phichit said he can get you a job with his company, and you still have me and Mari.” She reaches a hand across to Yuuri, taking his in her and bringing it to her lips to kiss Yuuri’s knuckles. 

The ride continued in silence, they soon pulled up at Phichit’s apartment block and both stepped out. Minako asked the Taxi to wait for her while she helped Yuuri upstairs. He only had a suitcase of stuff, most of his belongings had been thrown away by his ex. They both reached the apartment and Yuuri slipped in his old key, the door opened and he went inside. Phichit was at work until five and it was three o’clock. 

Minako dropped his suitcase by the door and turned Yuuri to look at her, she then brought him in for a hug. “Listen I have a class I need to get to, but I’ll call you later and Phichit will be home in two hours anyway. You’ll be okay.” She ran her fingers through Yuuri’s hair before pulling him in for a hug. Yuuri embraces her back, before she let go and soon it was just Yuuri alone in the apartment. 

Him and Phichit had bought the place during their third year of university, then Yuuri moved back to japan with his boyfriend at the time, now he was back without said boyfriend, or his parents support, he had bruises, cuts and scars all over his body. For the past two years Yuuri’s life had changed completely. He moved his suitcase back into his old bedroom. There was still his old double bed in the corner near the wall, his walk in wardrobe still even had the single mattress inside it. He used to like to build a nest in there, He had even kept up his fairy-lights. He just needed to add in his blankets and pillows. 

Yuuri put his little belongings away, his clothes were placed in a chest of draws, his laptop on the desk beside his nest. He’d promised to call Mari at some point to tell he he got to Phichit’s okay, instead of a call he sent her a text that simply said, safe. He shut off his phone then and curled up on the bed, his suitcase half unpacked still. He decided to leave that for later. 

He curled in further to himself and let out a few tears, a few became more and more until he was fully sobbing into a pillow. It seemed crying was the only thing he could do now. Yuuri was starting to get a headache from crying, and soon had fallen asleep without meaning to. 

He woke up not long after, the front door had opened and closed. Yuuri groaned and rubbed the side of his head, checking the mirror and noticing how his bruise was now very visible, plus his red puffy eyes. 

Yuuri opened his door, figuring it was just Phichit coming home, he left his phone on his desk and didn’t bother to check the time. The apartment was an open plan: the kitchen at the far end of the apartment next to the front door, the living room was between the kitchen and the bedrooms. Next to Yuuri’s room was a bathroom, and inside Phichit’s room was another toilet and sink. 

The sofa was a brown cushioned one with cream cushions, a TV and coffee table in front of it plus a cream rug that matched the pillows. In the kitchen there was a round table with four chairs, the cooker and fridge were black, the units having grey tops and light brown cupboards. Phichit has also put photos up on the fridge, two of both of him and Yuuri, the man one of him and a blond man. 

As Yuuri closed the door behind him and looked up, there standing in the kitchen leaning against the unit was a man, but not Phichit. Instead of black hair and dark skin there was blonde hair and light skin. 

The man was taller then Yuuri, he had a strong frame, he also noticed that the roots of his hair was brown and the tops blonde, he had a little stubble along his chin too. 

“Oh hello,” the mans deep voice said at the sight of Yuuri, he smiled sweetly. Yuuri was stunned into place so it was the stranger who moved a little further forward to him. “Phichit said you might be here when I came over, I’m his mate Christophe, but Chris is fine.” He quickly explained himself. 

Yuuri heard Phichit had a mate, he remembered his Skype call when Phichit had shown off his bond bite on his neck. Yuuri had been proud for his Beta friend, and new Alpha. As soon as the call had ended though Yuuri’s life went back to the harsh hits and the struggle of covering bruises. 

Yuuri suddenly remembered his bruise and quickly looked down to the floor, placing a hand over his right cheek trying to hide it. “You’re Yuuri right? Phichit doesn’t stop talking about you.” Chris continued trying to pretend he hadn’t seen the bruise on Yuuri’s cheek. 

“S-sorry, I’ll just...” Yuuri pointed back towards the door he had came from. 

“No, no, it’s okay, I’m the one imposing anyway, Phichit said it would be alright for me to be here.” Chris said. 

Yuuri just nodded. He didn’t really know what to do now, there was a stranger in his apartment, that was also bonded to his best friend. He almost laughed at the awkward situation he found himself in, then again it had been a while since he’d actually laughed: Yuuri had wondered if that was still possible. 

“I-it’s Fine.” Yuuri muttered. He was surprised that Chris had even heard him. 

Thankfully the front door opened at that moment, and this time it wasn’t a stranger who walked in. Phichit strolled trough with a black backpack on, wearing ripped black skinny jeans and a plain black hoodie. There was also a huge plastic folder sticking out from between his bag straps and back. His black hair was still cut short and slightly messy, he was around the same height as Yuuri with dark skin and almost black eyes. Phichit had an amazing figure as well, he was slim with muscle, and Yuuri had told him countless times how great his bum looked. 

Phichit took note of Chris standing in his kitchen, and then turned to see Yuuri outside of his now closed bedroom door. He looked torn for a moment on who to great first: then his bag hit the floor with a thump. Phichit practically charged at Yuuri and crashed into him with a hug, probably the warmest yet most aggressively loving hug Yuuri had ever received. It felt good. Phichit had always had a magic power to make Yuuri feel safe. 

“I’ve missed you so much Yuuri, I can’t believe- I just-“ Phichit broke apart from Yuuri with tears in his eyes, he tilted Yuuri’s chin up so he could examine his face. “Oh my Yuuri,” he sighed sadly before wrapping his arms back around the older omegas back, he pressed a kiss to the side of his head while holding his friend. 

Suddenly it was as if Chris wasn’t there anymore. The only people that mattered were him and Phichit in that moment. Yuuri had missed the comfort of his friend, his hugs and just the scent of him. Yuuri started crying again, gripping onto Phichit like his life depended on it. While the Thai man tried his best to sooth Yuuri, the other continued to cry into his clothes, silent tears and shaky breaths. 

“I-it hur-hurts... i-I- he... Phichit my-“ Yuuri didn’t know what he wanted to say first, his body was aching, his face was in so much pain, then there was what had happened between him and his family, and also the incident which had truly broken Yuuri. He couldn’t express anything. He wanted to curl up on the floor and cry for hours, but he also wanted the affection, at the same time Yuuri didn’t want anybody to touch him. Everything was a mess. 

“I know, Yuuri, I know.” He whispered. Pulling apart just a little to press another kiss to Yuuri’s temple. He wiped a tear from his friends brown eyes and gave him a soft smile. 

Phichit did know, he knew everything. Whatever Mari had failed to tell him Minako had informed him of, Yuuko had messaged him a few times as well. Then there was the calls and texts with Yuuri, audio calls that was just his friend sobbing down the phone for hours at a time, and video calls where Yuuri would hardly speak. Yuuri didn’t know it, but he’d not hung up the phone once and Phichit had heard everything. The name calling, the slaps, he heard the abuse Yuuri lived with. 

“Listen, I have to go back out for a meeting, I’ll be home in a few hours. I’m going to run you a bath and Chris is going to be here if you need anything.” Phichit explained. He felt so bad for leaving his friend in this state, but the meeting was the difference to him being promoted and getting a better and higher paying position. “He’s really good at giving hugs, and knows too much shit TV for you to watch.” Phichit wiped another tear from Yuuri’s cheek as it rolled down. 

Yuuri just nodded, he’d forgot Chris was there, and now the man had just seen him break down so easily. Then again Christophe probably knew more then he was letting on: he’d seen Yuuri’s bruise and not asked how or where he had got it, he’d let Phichit have his moment with Yuuri, and stayed far back from him. He knew everything, of course he did, Phichit would have also needed someone to talk to about all this. 

They broke apart fully, Phichit went and ran Yuuri a bath, then moved to his bedroom with Chris on his heels. Yuuri was left alone again. He got into the bathroom and stripped down, taking care to not look down at his body as he slipped into the tub. Warm water embracing him, wrapping Yuuri up in a blanket. He thought that maybe he could fall asleep in there. It would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

After Phichit had left for his meeting, Christophe took a seat on the brown sofa, he turned the TV onto any channel only half watching it. Phichit had spoken with him: first he’d learnt Yuuri was skittish, apparently he always had been, but more so now. The second thing he’d been informers of was that Yuuri finds it hard to be around Alphas for the time being, he said that was apart of the reason Minako or Mari had not moved out with him and he’d gone to Phichit. The third thing was that he probably wouldn’t talk, and he also might cry. Phichit had told him that if that was the case to phone him if Yuuri got bad, otherwise to just give him space and don’t pester. 

Chris had nodded his way through Phichit’s list. The only thing he really knew about the situation was that Yuuri had been mentally and physically abused by his now ex mate, according to Phichit Yuuri had told him there was countless times when they had slept together, and Yuuri only consented out of fear. During his heats his partner would let him suffer for days at a time, going through the worse of it being able to smell his alpha and not allowed to touch him. Only ever when it was convenient for the partner, who’s name he’d finally been informed on, Jake. 

Yuuri apparently was stopped from seeing his family a lot of the time, although apparently his parents had been very fond of Jake. He had also been restricted on calling his friends, and sometimes even going to work. There was countless times Yuuri was told what to wear and how to act. To never speak unless told to, he was ordered to clean every inch of the house, Make all meals, and to never complain. 

According to Phichit Jake had been a lovely guy at first, he’d treated Yuuri right with respect, he never went across his boundaries with the omega, and supported his work. He used to take Yuuri out on dates, and Phichit would come home to them cuddling on the sofa together. However, slowly the relationship turned sour. Phichit had watched as life drained from Yuuri’s eyes, and the marks started to appear, and then he’d moved back to Japan after Phichit had mentioned his concerns to the both of them. 

Yuuri appeared out of the bathroom, wearing some black jogging bottoms and a black top, his hair was wet, and bruise was fully on display. Before he’d covered the worse of it up with makeup, but the water had got rid of that. Chris gave him a warm smile as the omega cautiously exited the bathroom. “P-Phichit?” Yuuri asked in a quiet voice. 

“He’s gone back to work,” Chris told him, “he won’t be long, I’ve put some of my homemade stew on the stove for us.” He explained. 

“D-do you want m-me to-“ Yuuri started. 

Christophe’s heart broke a little at the request. His voice sounded hurt, but he was so used to being forced to do these tasks. As if on instinct Yuuri offered his services which he really didn’t want to give. “No, don’t worry about that I can cook it.” Chris told him, “come sit down and watch some crap TV while we wait.” He patted the seat beside him. 

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, Phichit trusted him and Christophe seemed to make his best friend very happy, so with that in mind he sat on the other side of the sofa. The omega tucked his legs into his body and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to be as small as possible. 

“So Phichit said you’re a dancer.” Chris spoke up. “Well actually he said dancer, model, and designer.” He laughed. 

“I-I do ballet.” Yuuri answered. 

“Damn that’s amazing, I wish I could stretch like that you know.” Chris gave him a smirk which seemed to relax Yuuri a little more. “I’ve done a bit of pole dancing myself, so maybe one day you can teach me ballet and I’ll teach you pole.” He offered. 

Yuuri blushed a little, “I-I can pole dance.” He informed the slightly shocked Alpha. 

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Chris asked in his amazement. 

Yuuri found himself relaxing a little more in Christophe’s presence. He could see why Phichit was so fond of him. They made an amazing couple as well, Phichit with his over exciting and slightly too revealing clothes, along with some make up that was to die for: then Chris, a tall muscular Alpha, who could pole dance and make you laugh. They were definitely a perfect match, plus Yuuri thought they were both way too good looking. ‘Their babies would be stunners’ he thought to himself. 

The front door opened then, it wasn’t Phichit who had come in though, instead a rather tall, post rut smelling Alpha. Yuuri almost gagged at the scent, He was still marked by Jake, meaning another Alphas rut pheromones were repulsive to him, even if they themselves smelt amazing. 

The man had silver hair and a young face, striking blue eyes and a sharp jawline. He was beautiful, even Yuuri who was almost sick from the smell of another Alpha could see that. He hated that this is what Jakes Mark did to him. Any other omega would be able to bask in the beautiful scent of a happy, fresh out of rut alpha. Yuuri wouldn’t get that pleasure until his damn mark was gone. 

For now Yuuri curled back in on himself and placed his head down. It was rude to leave to just up and leave the room without a word, and Yuuri didn’t want to speak in front of the stranger. So he sat tight and willed himself not to gag. 

“Christophe! I thought I’d find you here, anyone would think you’ve moved in!” The mans overly excited voice rang out. “Oh- hello, Chris who’s this?” The man said looking at the small form curled up on the sofa. 

“That is Yuuri, Phichit’s best friend. Now what do you want Victor?” Chris asked with a slightly annoyed voice. 

“Well I was going through some designs, I’ve been studying that models work, Katsuki and I think he’ll be perfect-“ He was cut short by Chris. 

“No,” Yuuri gave a small sigh at the answer. He’d not yet looked up to face Victor, and now he really didn’t want to. Phichit must have informed him that Yuuri really wasn’t looking for any big work at the moment. 

“But Chris...” Victor whined. 

“Man you smell like Rut...” Chris scrunched his nose. 

“Yeah I came out of it like twelve hours ago, anyway. This model, he’s perfect! I think I’d be able to get his contact information from-“ he was cut off again. 

“Vitya please, I am begging you not to contact Katsuki.” He said seriously. 

“Why?” Victor asked with a slight head tilt. 

“Because I’m not looking for work.” Yuuri muttered. He still had his head down and body curled in. The silence that followed showed that he had in fact been heard by both of them. 

There was a slight tension in the room now, Yuuri regretted speaking up, if he’d just kept his head down and been quiet the Alpha probably would not have recognised him. Still there was bound to be a point where they ran into each other again and Victor realised he’d been on the sofa all the time. If he was Chris and Phichit’s friend that meant they would see each other again. 

“Katsuki...?” Victor frowned. He started to step a little closer. 

Chris stood quickly and pushed a hand onto Victors chest making sure he didn’t get any closer. Victor gave him a confused look and stole a glance at Yuuri, who had looked up at the scene before him. It shocked him how easily Chris had moved to make sure Victor didn’t go near him, to make sure he felt safe. 

He had also realised who Victor was in that moment, Victor Nikiforov, the biggest name in fashion and his idol. His idol wanted him as a model, he admired his work. It was insane, Yuuri didn’t know what to say, or how to feel. The smell of post-rut was still there though, causing him to feel repulsed by the scent. Yuuri was glad Christophe had stopped Victor from getting closer in all honesty. His childhood self was screaming that he was in the presence of his idol, but the omega was trying to hide back away and avoid the alpha at all costs. 

“Chris what the hell?” Victor asked at his growling friend. 

“Not another step Vitya.” Chris warned him. 

Yuuri quickly stood off the sofa and went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and burying himself in his incomplete nest. 

Once Yuuri had left the room Chris let go of Victor and stepped back. The confusion was evident of the older Alphas face, his best friend had just growled at him over an Omega even though he himself was claimed. Victor was confused,  
He didn’t know Phichit had allowed Chris to bring back an omega, and he knew neither of them were looking to have a baby. So why was Yuuri Katsuki sat on their sofa with Chris protecting him like that, and the bruise... 

“Explain.” Victor demanded, folding his arms and frowning. He needed answers, and fast. 

“He’s Phichit’s friend,” Chris started. “Listen Yuuri’s has a tough time okay, he’s anxious around Alphas as well, so just lay off him okay?”

“So he’s out of bounds?” Victor asked with a saddened look. 

“Exactly.” Chris nodded. “He probably smelt your post-rut as well which would make him more anxious.” He said. 

“Fine.” Victor gave in with a roll of his eyes. 

Chris thanked all the gods that he didn’t push further, what he knew about Yuuri wasn’t his to give away. He didn’t want to let the whole world know his personal affairs, it was right. So instead he gave what little information he could and saw Victor out the door. The Alpha sulking his was out of the building. 

Chris had offered Yuuri food once it was ready, but had no reply from the omega, he tried to apologise for Victor and still got no reply, he even offered to go inside and comfort him. Yuuri wouldn’t budge though, he’d closed himself off again. Christophe wanted to slap Victor now, the trust he’d gained from Yuuri was now gone all because his stupid friend couldn’t keep his post-rut ass inside the house. 

It was a blessing when Phichit came home an hour later, he quickly explained what had happened and Phichit had cursed Victor for scaring Yuuri. He had then proceeded to have a very long conversation on the phone with said alpha, full of words such as; ‘stupid, reckless, idiot, self centred, and uncontrollable.’ It wasn’t the worse words Phichit had called someone before. Besides Victor hadn’t known so Phichit didn’t go too heavy on the scolding. 

He then gently knocked on Yuuri’s door and went inside, he made his way to the omegas nest and again knocked on the slats. “Yuuri it’s me, can I come in?” He asked gently. 

“It’s not finished.” Yuuri tried to protest. 

Phichit only smiled though, “I’ve seen your nest unfinished before, I’ve helped you remember.” He pointed out. 

Yuuri shuffled a bit before the door was open for him. He allowed Phichit to go in and make himself comfortable on the single bed mattress. His friend then held out his arms urging Yuuri to come and cuddle with him. The omega did, he snuggled up to Phichit’s side, letting the others arms wrap around his body. The Betas hands found their way into Yuuri’s hair, plying with it gently. 

It was silent, Phichit had always admired how Yuuri made his nests, dimly lit, nice and cozy. Even when they were only half made there was something comforting about them. 

A small rumble started in Yuuri’s chest, then he was purring full on. Phichit smiled to himself, pleased that he was able to get such a reaction out of a such a sad Omega. Pride swelled in his heart as he continued to run his hands through Yuuri’s black locks. “It’s been so long since I’ve heard you Purr.” Phichit whispered looking down to his friend. 

Yuuri blushed, instead of pulling away though he nestled in further. “I’ve missed you.” He admitted. He missed their long nights talking, and the days they would spend shopping. He missed eating dinner out with Phichit and walking home hand in hand, they had never dated feeling they were too close for that, but still their friendship was a deep and intimate one. Yuuri had shared more then one of his heats with Phichit. 

“I missed you too.” Phichit said. Yuuri sat up a little to look directly at Phichit with a small smile. He leant forward and pressed his lips to his friends cheek, a small peck. “Thank you.” He whispered. 

“Anything for you.” Phichit replied. He pressed light kissed onto Yuuri’s cheek, then forehead, and finally to his lip. Although instead of pulling away he deepened their kiss, pulling Yuuri in who reciprocated it. Phichit knew Christophe wouldn’t mind too much, he himself had let Chris and Victor go at it serval times before, and watched the two make out when they got together for drinks. 

Yuuri started to cry a little and pulled back from the kiss, he was letting out silent tears as he leant against Phichit’s chest trying to calm down. His friend rubbed his back trying to sooth him. It was not working. 

Then out of nowhere Yuuri looked up with a tear stricken face and more filling his eyes. “I-I want to die,” he mumbled, “p-peach, I-I want to-“ he didn’t finished because the beta brought him in for a hug letting Yuuri sob into his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

“He told me he wants to die.” Phichit muttered as he curled up with Christophe in bed. The alpha was spooning him from behind, placing gentle kisses along Phichit’s collar bone and shoulder. 

As soon as Phichit had left the Omega sleeping in his nest he went and explained everything to Christophe, who was already in bed. The first thing he had told him was that him and Yuuri had kissed a little bit, Christophe just laughed and shrugged saying he didn’t mind because he knew Phichit would always come back to him, that and the fact that his mate had let him and his best friend sleep together on more then one occasion. 

“He feels that way now, but in a few weeks-“ Chris started. 

“No, he’s not like that. Yuuri has struggled with anxiety all his life, and depression when Jakes abuse started, Chris he had razor marks all over his forearms. I’m worried about him.” Phichit said, he turned to face Chris. 

“Victor probably didn’t help.” Chris half whispered with a Slight frown. He’d received a text off Victor later asking about Yuuri and his bruise, and why he was back in America and not in Japan. Chris had just told him it was personal and left it at that. 

“He didn’t know.” Phichit replied. 

Xxx

Three days had been and gone since Yuuri had moved back in, Christophe had been over all three of those days apart from when he had to go back home to grab a few clothes. He’d told Yuuri he mostly worked from home anyway, so him being at Phichit and Yuuri’s place was no big deal. In the short space Yuuri had grown fond of Chris, he made him smile and feel safe. Since he’d so quickly gone to protect Yuuri, the omega had trusted him. 

Now he was getting ready to have his first day at his new job. Phichit had got him an interview the evening after moving in, now it was a Monday and also his very first day. Since it was with a fashion company he thought that wearing stylish clothes would be best. All his good ones had been thrown away by Jake, so Yuuri made do with what he had. That consisted of Black skinny jeans and an oversized green jumper, ‘люблю’ written on the side of each arm in white bold writing. He complimented that with some black combat boots and his grey backpack. 

He kept his hair slightly messy and placed his blue half rimmed rectangle glasses. Phichit had told him to bring his laptop, sketch book and pencils too. Apparently he would be sitting in on a photography shoot that day. Usually that meant drawing pictures of the models to later use as references. 

They made their way to work in a taxi, they could both drive, but chose not to since it was the extra cost of a car. The building was tall, windows that allowed views of the city from the top. The two friends walked in together and to the front desk, where a women smiled at Phichit. 

“Good morning Phichit, is this the new one?” The red haired women asked in excitement. 

“Yep, this is Yuuri my best friend.” He patted Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Mila.” She extended a hand out for him to shake, Yuuri did so out of politeness, but not really wanting to touch the Beta. “I think it’s Yuri Plisetsky who is the one showing you around today. He’s eighteen, but don’t underestimate him, he’s done some amazing work for us.” She said. 

Yuuri just nodded, at least now he didn’t have to remember the persons name, that was something at least. Phichit had been dragged away by a few colleagues who needed him for their team project. He reluctantly went with them after apologising to Yuuri. It wasn’t long at all until the younger Yuri found his way downstairs, he greeted Mila at the front with a huff and an angry stare. 

“Morning sunshine.” Mila winked at him. 

“Don’t ever call me that again.” The teen growled. He was small and slim, his blonde hair came down to his shoulders and green eyes sharp. Despite his cold look the boy was still had very soft features. He had a fairly feminine face. Yuuri could tell he was an omega just from the look at him, although with that attitude he could probably pass for an alpha. 

He turned to Yuuri and looked him up and down, the older omegas bruise was on display, however he’d tried to cover most of it with foundation, however there was only so much makeup could cover. He frowned upon seeing the purple covering on half of his face, “what happened to you?” He grumbled. 

Yuuri was stunned a little, he didn’t know what to say to that, he couldn’t just tell him what had really happened to him. “Yura be nice, that’s Yuuri Katsuki, he’s going to be working here.” Mila informed the younger Yuri. 

“Where’s he at first?” Yuri asked glancing back to Mila. 

“Um, Minami’s photo shoot.” Mila said. “Then Yakov said he would come and find you.” 

Yuri grumbled his okay and told Yuuri to follow him, they went through the reception and found their way into a lift. Yuuri felt slightly intimidated being around the younger omega, he just looked angry at him, or at everyone. He honestly was not sure. The ride up was pretty much silent, the soft lift music was playing gently in the background. The lift stopped and Yuri left with the older omega following behind him. 

They went through a few corridors, past multiple rooms. Yuri stopped outside a  
Room and pressed his ID card to a scanner on the wall, the door unlocked and the two went inside. It was a huge photography studio, white back drops had been pulled down, with multiple lights hanging from the walls and standing as floor lamps. In the frame centre was a nineteen year old model, with blond hair and a red fringe. His eyes were wide and brown as he posed for the camera. 

The scenery looked amazing to Yuuri, the boy was posing in a sparkly gold waist coat and a red bow tie, he also had on short black hot pants with flesh coloured tights on. A bunny tail was Attached to where his coaxes bone was under his shorts, then matching white fluffy rabbit ears clipped into his hair. Despite the questionable costume he looked very attractive. 

“The model is Minami, he’s currently working on a sexy clothes magazine.” Yuri explained. He pointed to a small table and chairs in the corner of the room that they both took a seat at together. Yuuri pulled out his sketch pad and got started on his sketches. He’d still not said a single word to the teen, he was surprised that Yuri had not got annoyed at him yet. 

They sat in silence for a little while longer, yuri watching the newest team member sketch out Minami’s photo shoot. Yuri’s phone went off and the teen looked down at it, he grumbled while reading the text. “Stupid Victor, absolute idiot. Oh look I’m Victor fucking Nikiforov so I can do whatever the fuck I want.” He threw his phone down on the table, the small thumping causing Yuuri to jump. He looked up at Yuuri and frowned, “why do you look so fucking frightened?” He questioned. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Yuuri half whispered. He didn’t know what else to really say. He continued to look down at his sketch. 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “don’t be so submissive, moron.” He frowned. 

“I-I’m sorry-“

“Stop apologising!” He growled. 

Yuuri just sunk further back into his chair, “is there a bathroom?” He asked. 

Yuri nodded and pointed him towards the direction of the toilets. The older omega got up and almost ran to the bathroom in order to escape the whole situation. 

Once inside he held onto the counter and tried to control his breathing, deep breath in and a deep breath out, it wasn’t working all too well though. Usually he would have Phichit or Mari or at least someone who knew how to help him. Anxiety attacks were scary, even worse when he was alone. Yuuri couldn’t breath, his heart rate was going so fast he thought it might come out of his chest. On top of all that the room was spinning, he was feeling light headed and slightly nauseous. 

He was going to throw up, his body had decided that it was time for him to humiliate himself further once again. Yuuri rushed to one of the stalls and locked himself inside, throwing himself on the floor in order to be sick into the toilet. He stopped for a moment and was able to regain some sense before another wave of sickness came over him, and he was throwing up all over again. 

He grunted and sat back on his feet, getting tissue to wipe around his mouth and then flushing the chain. Tears started to pour down his cheeks again, he didn’t even know why he was crying now. Yuuri felt defeated, maybe working so soon after was not the best idea for his body, but he needed to do something. 

The door to the bathroom opened and footsteps carried throughout the room. Then a harsh kick to the door, “Oi, don’t be so damn dramatic!” The harsh voice of Yuri Plisetsky came through. “Get the fuck out here now.” He ordered. 

Yuuri was still crying as he stood on shaky legs and unlocked the door. The teen was sneering at him, he stepped closer and Yuuri tried to back away, “So pathetic, cant even take a little criticism and you’re in here crying about it!” He yelled. Yuuri backed down, he stumbled a little and went to the floor, holding his hands up to try and defend himself from the raging omega. “What the fuck-“ 

Yuuri wasn’t thinking straight, it was reminding him too much of Jake, how he’d shout Yuuri into submission before landing a harsh kick to his stomach or ribs. In his mind it was only Jake that was in front of him now, the Alpha red in the face with anger. 

He couldn’t help the words that left his mouth either, “p-please don’t J-Jake, I-I c-can’t take anymore.” He crocked out between tears. Yuuri had wrapped his body up, knees coming close and arms in front of his face. His eyes were closed so he didn’t have to watch what was about to happen to him. 

However, instead of a harsh blow to his side there was suddenly a voice that sounded more concerned then angry. “Shit...” they said “shit, shit, shit. Yuuri- I um, I’m not going to hurt you.” Yuri said. He’d seen the bruise on the other omegas face and of course his mind jumped to conclusions, ones that turned out to be true. He’d seen his write when Yuuri had reached over to his pencil case to grab his rubber, scars painted them, along with bruises. 

Yuuri looked up to find the teen in front of him instead of his ex Alpha. His mind jumped back to anxiety at his display. He’d submitted to and begged an omega not to hurt him thinking he was his abusive Alpha. All on the first day of his job, this was not good. Yuuri would be labelled as the freak, everyone would know how pathetic he was. More tears left his eyes. 

“Yuuri, come on,” yuri had crouched down and placed a hand on the omegas upper arm. “Look I’m sorry, but I’m not going to hurt you I swear, fuck I’ll even beat the shit out of this Jake guy.” He mumbled the last part. If there was one thing Yuri was passionate about it was omega rights. 

Fifty years ago Omega laws had changed from then being classed as fancy house ornaments and play things to actual people. No longer was it allowed to buy Omegas, or to pass them off as toys, Omegas were allowed to work and get jobs. It was illegal to hurt an Omega and take advantage of them now. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Yuuri cried, “don’t tell anyone please.” He begged. 

“I’m not going to say anything.” Yuri promised. “What the hell happened to your face Yuuri, tell me.” He ordered. 

The other omega did as he was told, he didn’t want to upset the teen again. “My ex a-alpha hurt me.” He admitted. “H-he w-would hit m-me. A-abuse me.” Yuuri said with shaking hands. 

“I’ll fucking kill him myself.” Yuri spat. 

Another presence made themselves know with a light cough from behind Yuri, he turned around to face the man and growled at him. “Here He is night in shining fucking armour!” Yuri said harshly. “Stay with him, and I swear Victor you touch him and I’ll cut your hands off, hear me?” He dared the Alpha to make a come back. 

“Sure Yura, But-“ Victor started. 

“I need to speak with Yakov.” The teen stormed out and slammed the restroom door shut. 

“Why does everyone keep telling me not to touch an omega?” Victor kicked at the floor gently. He leant against the side of the toilet stall and watched Yuuri wipe his face in the back of his jumper sleeve. The Russian words stood out to him, and Victor found it as a good opportunity to strike up a conversation. “You speak Russian?” He asked Yuuri. 

The omega jumped and looked up at Victor who was smiling at him. “A- a little.” He nodded. That was a small lie, Yuuri was fluent in multiple languages. He could speak English, French, Russian, Thai, and a little bit of Chinese, on top of his Native Japanese language. 

Victor nodded. “Did Yuri scare you? It’s a talent of his.” He asked. 

“I’m okay.” Yuuri muttered. He walked past Victor and went to the sinks. Washing his hands and then splashing some cold water on his face. He used the blue paper towels provided to wipe the excess water from his face, taking makeup with it. There wasn’t loads of makeup though, it didn’t even look like he was wearing any. 

Victor watched this, he then saw Yuuri pulling out a travel toiletry bag, he first took the small bottle of mouthwash out and started to get rid of the taste of vomit. Then it was a flannel of soap to try and take off the rest of his makeup, next was Vaseline for his lips. Once he’d finished everything was put back in his bag and placed into his backpack that he’d taken to the toilets in his escape. 

“Feel better?” Victor asked amused. He knew that omegas had high standards of cleanliness, but he’d never witness an Omegas cleaning rituals like that. 

Yuuri shrugged and slouched against the wall. He wasn’t too sure what he was suppose to do now. His guide had gone and left him in the bathroom, there was the most famous man in the fashion world stood before him, and on top of it all Yuuri was coming down from an anxiety attack. 

“You know, I’m sorry if I offended you the other day, honestly I didn’t mean to.” Victor said rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve been following your work for a few years now, it’s really amazing.” 

“T-thank you.” Yuuri blushed. 

Victor smiled watching him, “this is the part where you say my work is amazing too.” The alpha joked, adding a wink on the end for good measure. 

“I-I erm...” Yuuri stuttered. 

“I’m kidding.” Victor said. 

Finally Yuri came back into the toilets. Storming in and growling a little at Victor, before turning to to Yuuri. He told the older Omega to follow him and then left, not before hissing at Victor once more for good measure. The alpha stood there confused at Yuri’s hostility, usually the teen was okay towards him, sure he got annoyed by Victor sometimes, but he usually wasn’t threatening. The reason must be because of Yuuri, which only made Victor more curious as to why everyone was so protective of him. 

Both Yuri and Yuuri walked down a hallway, then through to the lift: the teen looking hard faced the whole ride up and not explaining anything. When the lift came to a stop the blond got out, with Yuuri on his heels following closely behind. It still had not been explained to him what was going on. Even as they went through some doors that lead to an office, and even after they were walking through said office. Workers took a glance at them, but didn’t pay much attention. Whatever was on their screens being far more important. 

Finally at the end of the countless cubical offices there was a closed office door, without knocking Yuri went straight through. Sat behind an oak desk was a stern looking man. His hair was greying from brown, and skin wrinkling with age. He was small and round, but also looked very intimidating. The man wore some dress pants and a red shirt with dark purple tie, a bowler hat was hung on a coat stand to his left, along with a grey coat and green scarf. 

The room was ordinary as far as an office goes: a computer and filing cabinets, papers all over the desk in an organised mess and a table lamp too. In front of the desk was two chairs for people to sit on when visiting the man. On the wall to the right was a painting of a forest in autumn, behind the man was a window with drawn brown curtains, and on the left was a book shelf filled with files and magazines instead of books. 

The mans voice sounded how he looked, rough. When he spoke the words sent a slight shiver down Yuuri’s body. “You’re the one my wife hired.” He said looking over Yuuri. The women who had hired him was just as stone faced. She had been tall and slim, wrinkles and a very cold stare. As mean as she came across though Yuuri could tell she cared, the care may have been deeply buried, but it was there. 

“Katsuki Yuuri, sir.” Yuuri introduced himself with a bow, and then mentally slapped himself for saying his name what would be classed as ‘the wrong way around’ in America. 

“Plisetsky, Leave.” The man ordered. The teen only grumbled but did as he was told, closing the door on his way out. He did have some manners after all. “Katsuki, sit. I’m Yakov, co-founder of this company.” He pointed to one of the chairs. Yuuri did as told and took a seat. Not all too keen on how he was being ordered about, by a man he couldn’t even tell if he was an Alpha or Beta. Too many scent blockers. 

There was a silence that followed Yuuri sitting down. The man seemed to take in every detail of Yuuri, his features, his posture, even the slight tremble of his hands. Still shaking from the anxiety attack that had just passed. 

“Yuri Plisetsky has just informed me of some very important information. I was hoping you could confirm it for me.” The man started with, watching Yuuri. Clearly he already knew the answer to his question, but he needed to hear it from the omega himself. “He says that you’ve had past relations with a rather aggressive Alpha, one who would take it out on you. Is this correct?” There was no dancing around the matter. 

Yuuri felt as if he was being lectured, “y-yes sir.” He said. 

The older man sighed and sat back in his chair, his thumb and forefinger squeezed at the bridge of his nose, while he processed the information for a second time. He realised Yuri had no reason to lie to him about it, so he should have been prepared for the information to be confirmed. The way the blond omega had stormed into his office, rage in his eyes all because a guy he’d only just met had a very recent history of abuse from an Alpha. He was passionate, and desperate to get Omegas to be seen as equals everywhere. 

“Okay, I’m guess your bruise is from him?” He asked. Yuuri hung his head and nodded. He hated that bruise, it showed everyone his shame. “Listen, we have things in place that can help you. First of all I need the Alphas name, and a picture of him so I can inform the front desk and security, just in case he comes looking for you. This is usually for crazy fans, safety is our number one priority here.” He continued to explain. 

“I can set you up with someone to talk to about this, or can offer you information that will help you move past-“ He was cut short by Yuuri. 

“S-sorry sir, but I’m not sure it would help. I’ve been going to therapy for years over my anxiety and have taken so much medication, it doesn’t work.” He half whispered. “I doubt it would for this. I-I just want the bond to be gone, s-sometimes I can still feel his hatred and anger tugging at me.” He said. 

Yakov seemed to think about something for a moment before saying, “did you know being scented by another Alpha can help break the bond?” He asked. Yuuri shook his head, it wasn’t the kind of information he would go looking for. Breaking the bond was a quicker way then losing it, but sometimes it came with emotional downfalls, such as the feeling of neglect and loneliness that would result in him becoming nest bound. Still the mark would be gone. “If you have an Alpha you can trust perhaps, it might help. Plus it will keep any unwanted attention away.” Yuuri thought of Chris, the only Male Alpha he really trusted at the moment. 

Yakov took down the information on Jake to pass onto security, he made sure to inform Yuuri of any books and online articles that may be able to help him too. Once he’d had a nice long serious chat with the omega, he was allowed to leave. Yuuri felt like he’d just given away his whole life story to a stranger, he almost had. Luckily Yuri Plisetsky had been waiting outside the office for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a longer chapter for you!   
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s so short!! :3

It had been a long day when Yuuri finally got back home. He went straight to his bedroom and dumped his things at the door, then changed from his clothes into some Pyjama shorts and a baggy top. Yuuri went straight for his almost finished nest. Phichit had been kind enough to let him use a few spare blankets, but there was still something missing. Yuuri couldn’t figure out what. He’d tried everything to get his nest to feel good, even borrowing one of Phichit’s old tops. It still wasn’t good enough. 

He sighed and flopped down onto the mass of blankets and pillows. He just wanted his nest to be finished so he could feel at peace somewhere. Instead there was an itch in the back of his mind, pulling at him saying his nest wasn’t finished, he couldn’t relax until it was done. The omega groaned, usually he loved nesting, and having a place of comfort, but this time it was just annoying him. 

He spent the good part of an hour trying and failing to get his nest up to natures standards, curing his biology the whole time. Yuuri gave up after the hour and left his nest, pouting as he walked from his bedroom and into the kitchen. Chris was still there, although in the shower, and Phichit had stayed late at work to finish off a few concept designs. 

When Christophe emerged from the shower he was met with a very displeased Omega stood in the kitchen, angrily drinking a glass of water. He almost laughed at how cute he looked. Instead Chris composed himself and went over, ruffling Yuuri’s black hair gently in a teasing manner. “What’s up kid?” He asked with a slightly smug smile, Yuuri almost hissed at him for being happy. 

Yuuri mumbled something too quiet for Chris to actually hear. The alpha laughed at him before Yuuri said it louder, “I can’t finish my nest, stupid nature, stupid biology, I don’t know what’s wrong with it.” He cursed. 

“Well if you don’t know what’s wrong with it, how do you know there is something wrong?” Chris tried helping out. 

“I don’t know.” Yuuri exclaimed, “I just know it’s incomplete, but I don’t know why.” He whined at the last part. Sometimes making a comfy and safe space was hard. He stopped then and looked up to Chris who had leant behind him to grab a cup from the draining board. Yuuri blushed and realised what was missing from his nest.

He quickly dashed into his room and pulled out two fleece blankets from his nest, thinking the blue and the grey one would be best. He honestly didn’t know why the colour mattered, but for some reason it did. The omega quickly went back into the kitchen with a bright red face. 

Chris looked at him holding out two blankets and looking embarrassed, Yuuri held them out to him, “c-can you Please scent these?” He asked a little nervous. Chris wasn’t his alpha, but he was an alpha, one that smelt slightly of his best friend too and one he could trust. 

It was the Alphas turn to blush now. “Um, alright.” He nodded and took the blankets from Yuuri. Gently scenting them with the Omegas watchful eyes on him. 

“I know your not my Alpha, I-I just trust you.” Yuuri tried explaining himself. 

“It’s alright, honestly, I’m actually a little flattered.” Chris reassured him, the he passed the newly scented blankets back to Yuuri, who took them gratefully and ran to add them to his nest. Finally it was complete. 

Instead of going back out though he decided to stay out for a while, his nest newly done up, Yuuri felt like he needed to just lay in it for a while. Instead of going to the mattress though, he decided to curl up on the floor surrounded by blankets, pillows, cushions, and teddies, including some clothing. He refused to put anything that was not soft into his nest, Yuuri knew Omegas that liked to add items of sentimental value to them, or random objects that looked pretty, but he’d never seen the appeal personally. 

He buried himself into the softness and then pulled his phone from his back pocket, Yuuri didn’t use it much, sometimes taking a glance or two at social media but that was all. He messaged Mari and Minako back telling them about his first day at his new job, then switched back to social media. 

As he was scrolling through the wonderland that was Instagram, Yuuri came across Phichit’s post. It was a picture of his team hard at work, and amongst the team was Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri didn’t know Phichit was working on something with him. He knew Chris did a lot of at home work for the project, but not Victor. He liked the Photo anyway and continued to scroll. 

Next was a picture that JJ had put up with his fiancée, they were very cute together, but Yuuri still though the guy was a little obnoxious. Still he couldn’t be too resentful towards the Alpha, who had once saved him from the press after he modelled one of the most revealing outfits he’d ever made. 

There was a gentle tap at his nest door and Yuuri looked up to see the outline of Phichit. “You can come in.” Yuuri said. The door opened and the Beta crawled inside. 

“Chris said he scented a few things for you to complete your nest.” Phichit grinned. Once Yuuri trusted them it was an all or nothing. His heart and soul was put into that trust. Phichit theorised that’s why his friend got hurt a lot. 

“Y-yeah, sorry if that’s weird for you.” Yuuri blushed. He looked down to a pink blanket that was wrapped around his leg. 

“No it’s alright, um Plisetsky told me some interesting information.” The Beta said. Yuuri looked up at him urging him to go on. “He said if you were scented by another Alpha it would help break the bond.” He nodded towards the bonding bite that Yuuri had covered with a white plaster. 

“I-I don’t know any Alphas who would though.” Yuuri blushed again and placed a hand on the plaster. 

“I spoke to Chris, he said he’d do it.” Phichit had already planned this out. He wanted his best friend to be happy again. Chris said he would scent Yuuri in the morning, and whenever he asked until the bond was completely broken. A beta didn’t get much from being scented, apart from smelling like their mate. But Alphas and Omegas loves being scented, it was a need the both had. Something within their DNA that screamed to show everyone they were taken or being protected. Scenting was something to comfort each other as well. 

“I don’t know, he’s your mate-“ Yuuri started. 

“Yes but, I don’t see the point in scenting, so when he gets the urge to have someone smelling like him, you can be the guy.” Phichit winked, “literally all I get when I’m scented is the need for a shower and to smell like soap again.” He giggled. 

Yuuri nodded, “o-okay.” He agreed. He trusted Chris. 

Phichit smiled. “Also there’s someone here for you.” He winked. “Do you want Chris now or after your guest has left?” He offered his mates services. 

Yuuri chose the now option. Whoever it was would then think he belonged to someone else, therefore wouldn’t harm him. Although he knew Phichit wouldn’t let anybody harm him, especially in their own home. Still Chris came into Yuuri’s bedroom. The omega got out of his nest and stood before his friends Alpha, who lifted his wrists. He pressed his cool skin to Yuuri’s neck. Starting there first. It felt good to be scented again, Yuuri forgot how much he missed it. Jake would never scent him. 

Christophe then took Yuuri’s wrists in his own hands and brought them to his neck. As a natural instinct Yuuri had started to purr, he was relaxed and calm in the presence of this Alpha. He didn’t even realise he was doing it. Still Christophe never mentioned it knowing how easily embarrassed Yuuri got, he still thought the rumble was cute. Sometimes he wished Phichit could purr, but Betas were more like Alphas biologically. 

Once Yuuri had been throughly scented, and even against his sides for good Measure Chris pulled away. That moment was when Yuuri realised he’d been purring. A hand went over his mouth quickly and eyes went wide, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Yuuri blushed. “I-I can’t help it I swear.” He defended his actions. 

Chris only chuckled, “it was cute, no worries.” He smiled and planted a kiss to the omegas forehead. 

The two left his bedroom after that, Chris promising Yuuri that he looked fine, yes even with a purple bruise on his face. On the Sofa Phichit was sat talking with a silver haired man, the two looking up to the others once Yuuri’s bedroom door had closed. Blue eyes locked with Yuuri’s brown ones, a smile complimented it. 

“Hello Yuuri!” Victor greeted him. He stood and extended his arm out to Yuuri, who took his hand in greeting. “You smell like Chris.” He said nose wrinkling slightly. 

“I scented him you dumbass, Omegas like that. Or have you forgotten since it was so long ago that you actually was around one.” Chris rolled his eyes. He went over to Phichit who leant up from his spot on the sofa to peck their lips together. Yuuri couldn’t help but watch the interaction, wishing he had someone to do that with. 

“Hey, sometimes me and Yura have lunch together.” Victor pointed out. 

“Yeah not since he got himself a nice Beta though.” Chris teased. 

“I didn’t come here for you, you’re not allowed to poke fun.” Victor sounded like a child, it even brought a smile to Yuuri’s lips at the exchange. “I came here to see if Yuuri first of all wanted to work on a project with me, and second of all if he’d like to go on a date this Saturday.” He beamed. 

Yuuri stuttered and blushed. It had been so long since he’d gone on an actual date, Jake never took them out for dinner. By the time the date arrived it would have been three weeks since he left, three weeks since his life had changed. By then his face would have a yellowing/ browning bruise rather then the harsh colours now. Was he allowed to move on that quickly? Three weeks? After almost three years of physical abuse, and about four years of mental abuse, how could he just drop all that and get with another Alpha. 

“I-I’m not sure, a-about the date I mean. It’s just- I- um...” Yuuri struggled telling people the truth, but it wasn’t like nobody could tell. Everyone assumed at least that the covered bond bite and bruises only meant an abusive alpha. 

“Yuuri just got out of a relationship, he’s not looking for dates.” Phichit helped. Chris slightly whacked him on the shoulder as of to tell him to keep out of it. 

“Okay, how about instead of dinner we get lunch, we can discuss the project and it will be entirely work related. How does that sound?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri nodded, “um yeah, okay.” He said. 

Victors smile got bigger, he looked a little too excited actually. Yuuri was blushing so much he though that maybe he was radiating heat from his cheeks. It was a little embarrassing for him. 

Xxx

“So I was looking through a few of your old modelling shoots, and I thought that maybe... maybe... Yuuri what’s wrong?” Victor frowned when he realised Yuuri was looking down at the table and not at the pictures he’d printed off and made into a folio, he’d even added in some sketches, materials, all sorts to produce a semi-okay Portfolio. Yet Yuuri wasn’t paying attention, opting to watch the table rather then discuss their work. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri slowly looked up to meet Victors eyes, bright blue, breath taking. He could stare at them forever and never get bored. “It’s just, w-when you said entirely work related, I-I thought maybe that was just to get me to go out with you.” He blushed bright red. “T-thank you, f-for not doing that. For actually making it work related. I-I appreciate that you didn’t push me.” 

Victor felt a flood of emotions hit him all at once, realising that Yuuri only thought Victor was after a date rather then actually working on a project. He was happy that he’d gained a little bit of trust with the omega, it felt good. Especially after Chris, Phichit, and even Yuri told him that the omega was slow to trust anyone. He was cautious and didn’t like to get involved, and from what Victor had pieced together himself about Yuuri’s past, he didn’t blame him. 

A small smile crept up on to Victor face, “I would never force you to do something you didn’t want to Yuuri.” He promised. Victor wanted to reach across and touch the back of the omegas hand, still he thought maybe that would be over stepping some boundaries, even if it was just a gentle pat. So he settled on a soft smile. 

Yuuri’s face got impossibly redder, “um... so the photos.” He said getting back to work. 

“Ah yes! Well...” 

They spoke through the whole of lunch together, both adding ideas onto a sketch of a model, and also discussing the patterns, texture, even what the background of their promoting Photoshoot should look like. Within the hour of lunch they had come to a conclusion of two designs, both representing two sides of Love. Agape and Eros. Agape would be a soft white and greys, with a few delicately placed sequins to give it a subtle rainbow shine. Eros would be black with darker greys, the shine it gave would be bold through the use of white gems on the fabric. 

They both wanted a certain element to tie them together though, and couldn’t decide on what was best. They needed something that would not stand out, but would also be caught by people. Just a minor detail to add in the costumes that would nicely wrap the whole project together. 

“What about adding a skirt to the Agape as well?” Victor asked, he gently traced out a half skirt like into the model matching Eros. 

Yuuri mulled it over a little, “I’m not sure, with the bits coming out here, and the sequins on top, the skirt would make it look much more feminine then we want.” He said. “What about if we added netting?” Yuuri asked. 

“Like on the legs?” Victor asked with a frown of dislike. 

“No, no, maybe on top.” Victor thought about it for a moment. He held his pencil out to Yuuri as if silently asking him to show what he meant. The omega took the pencil and sketched out some very light lines, crisscrossing them to give a better effect. He added netting to Agape, almost the whole top half, then only a few areas on Eros. 

Victor couldn’t lie, it did give a nice effect to the whole look, and the netting tied each outfit together nicely, they now looked like a pair. “That looks amazing, much better then I thought it would.” He declared. 

“Really?” Yuuri asked with his cheeks heating up a little at the compliment. 

“Really! Honestly Yuuri you have such a good eye for this sort of thing.” He praises the younger omega. 

“T-thank you.” Yuuri half whispered. 

They packed up their stuff soon after, having only ten minuets before they needed to be back in work. Yuuri put his own sketch book and pencil case back into his bag, along with a few Magazines he’d brought along. He liked to take inspiration from them. Once Victor had shrugged on his over the shoulder bag they started the walk back to work. 

It had been nice weather so far, the sun was out, but it wasn’t overly hot. A nice breeze brushed through them, causing Victor to smell Chris’ scent on Yuuri: and Yuuri to smell Victors Alpha scent. He smelt like wood after it had been raining. An oaky earthy scent, Yuuri couldn’t help but chase the small breeze of the Alphas scent with his nose. 

“M-maybe a date wouldn’t be so bad.” Yuuri said as he watched the floor. His cheeks had turned pink again, and from the corner of his eyes he could see Victor looking at him in surprise. 

The silver haired Alpha smiled gently with a small head tilt, “then would it be okay for me to offer again?” He asked. 

“Y-yes.” Yuuri nodded. 

“Yuuri, would you like to join me for dinner this Saturday?” Victor asked. 

“Y-yes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri scrambled through his draws that were almost empty, pulling out top after top and throwing each one onto the bed. Mari was on the Phone with him while he panicked through getting ready. “I have no Clothes!” Yuuri pulled at his hair in frustration. Why would he ever agree to a date when he didn’t own any clothes? He groaned. 

“Yuuri I’m sure you’ll look good in anything.” Mari tried to reassure him. 

“Okay so my Lady Gaga tee and washed out jeans are going to look fine...” Yuuri huffed and sat on the edge of his bed, his phone sat next to him on loud speaker. 

“Okay, maybe not anything.” Mari admitted. 

“What am I going to do Mari, he threw all my clothes away, they were not only expensive, but also looked amazing.” Yuuri frowned. 

“Out of everything he did, that’s what you’re focused on?” Mari asked. 

“Right now, yes!” Yuuri exclaimed. 

It went quiet for a while, Yuuri sat on his bed watching his feet. He really couldn’t go out on a date with THE Victor Nikiforov if he didn’t have something half decent to wear. It was not happening. Yuuri would just have to cancel or rearrange it to when he had better clothes. He’d considered asking Phichit to lend some, but most of his clothes consisted of booty shorts and crop tops, not the best look for a first date Yuuri decided. Plus Victor had specified dinner, dining out meant he had to look nice. 

He could image Victor getting ready: just throwing together an outfit with ease because all his clothes looked good. He would stand in the mirror and decide that yes his look was perfect first time around. Not only did Yuuri have to put together an outfit, but he also had to feel good in it. He’d done a little makeup already, light foundation to hide the mark on his face, and a little white eyeliner on his bottom waterline, black on his top to make his eyes look wider, plus mascara. He’d missed wearing makeup. Still it wasn’t as done up as he would have liked. But smokey eyes, dark red lips, and sharp eyeliner didn’t scream fancy dinner to him. 

When Mari spoke up again Yuuri almost hung up. She seemed to have moved from the whole clothing issue to a more pressing matter. “Mum asked about you today.” She half whispered down the phone. Yuuri stopped and looked at the small device accusingly. 

“Okay.” He nodded. Hands curling into a fist as he rested them on his thighs. 

“She asked how you were doing.” Mari continued. Yuuri really didn’t want to know though, not now anyway. She couldn’t have left it until after his date, now all he’d be thinking of was his parents. 

“She could always call me and ask.” Yuuri muttered, a little salty about the whole situation. 

“If she called, would you have answered?” 

Yuuri thought about it for a moment. At first the answer was no, until he remembered how close him and his mother once was. How they would clean and sing along to the radio in the kitchen after dinner time, or the days she spent teaching Yuuri how to knit purely so he could make six small baby shoes for Yuuko. 

“I would have,” Yuuri said. “Because I don’t just throw away something like that as easily.” He almost hissed. “I need to get ready now.” Before Mari could reply, Yuuri hung up the phone. He refused to cry, so instead he pushed his hair back and stood from his bed. He had to have something he could wear. 

While Yuuri went searching again he did manage to find a semi-decent outfit. It consisted of some black ripped skinny jeans, that were greying with wash and the rips were much bigger then when he had first bought them. Next was a plain white button up t-shirt, the top two left undone. He paired that with some black high tops and a burgundy bomber jacket. 

Yuuri decided to not get scented by Chris for his date, instead opting for his usual scent neutralisers. He had started to feel the bond break over the days Chris had been scenting him. When looking for information online, it had said the bond would be most likely to break if after he spent a heat alone after being scented by another Alpha for a few weeks, or if he was to share his heat with another Alpha without his bond mate also. Yuuri was a little too excited about his upcoming heat that was scheduled for two weeks time. 

There was a knock at the front door, which Phichit had opened and allowed the Alpha to step inside. His sing song voice rang out telling Yuuri his Prince Charming had arrived. Yuuri took a few seconds to roll his eyes at his best friends words, before stepping out of his bedroom. 

Victor was stood with his perfect silver hair, and perfect blue eyes. He was wearing black pants and a black button up shirt, along with a dark purple tie. He had on actual shoes unlike Yuuri’s high tops. The omega couldn’t help feel a little underdressed as he took in the Alpha. He could see the muscles better when Victor wore a shirt, Yuuri felt himself have a mini heat right then and there from the sight, that’s what he put the flip in his stomach down to anyway. Victor looked stunning. 

With a light blush adorning his cheeks Yuuri went over to Victor. He could feel the eyes of both Chris and Phichit behind him, the two watching their interaction from the sofa: as if they were TV show. “Yuuri you look amazing.” Victor beamed. Yuuri’s cheeks got redder at that, he didn’t seem to be lying either, if the slight taint of pink in his cheeks and dilation of his pupils were anything to go by. 

“Y-you too,” Yuuri almost flinched at how stupid his compliment sounded compared to the one Victor had given. “Stunning.” He breathed out, running his eyes all over the Alphas body. Every instinct was telling him to forget the date, drag Victor in by his tie, throw him down in his nest and submit like a good omega should. 

Still he fought the urge with a small cough, “shall we go?” He asked nodding towards the door. 

“Have him home by twelve!” Phichit called out. 

“Phichit you’re ruining the moment.” Chris frowned to his boyfriend. 

Yuuri just rolled his eyes and led Victor out of the apartment. The two walked down the many stairs, Yuuri deciding it was better then waiting in a almost broken lift with uncomfortable silence. 

Once they reached the bottom, Victor held the door open for Yuuri. They proceeded to walk a small way down the road before a car in front lit up and unlocked. The Alpha took the passenger side door and opened it, Yuuri watching him. The car was the most expensive thing Yuuri had ever touched in his life. He never knew someone could make this much from their job. Perhaps Victor came from a rich family? But still Yuuri was a little weary of getting inside it. 

Victor shut the door for Yuuri too and went around to the drivers side, getting in and starting the engine up. The car smoothly roared to life. The drive wasn’t a long one, with soft music playing in the background, and Victor talking about the food at the restaurant they would eat at, it was rather pleasant. 

“You don’t smell like Christophe tonight.” Victor pointed out. He couldn’t help the small flutter his stomach did at the thought, clearly the Omega had purposefully not been scented. Through a few of the neutralisers that Yuuri wore, there was the unmistakeable scent of omega, of Yuuri, and he smelt amazing. The alpha wanted to bury his nose into Yuuri’s neck where the scent would be stronger. What he wouldn’t give to have this beautiful omegas smell all over him. 

“I-I didn’t think you would want me smelling like another Alpha.” Yuuri admitted. 

“As long as you are comfortable I would not have minded.” It was only a small lie, it was Yuuri’s choice who scented him and when, it wasn’t like Victor could have and would ever want any control of that. But truth be told, if Yuuri had gone out smelling of another Alpha, even his best friend, Victor would have been a little disappointed. 

They pulled into a parking space, Yuuri getting out along with Victor. The two made the short walk across the car park to the restaurant. He could see from the windows the inside looked fancy. The lights dimly lit and couples dining with each other. Once the door was opened they were greeted by the smell of food. They walked up to the front. 

“Hello, welcome Grands restaurant, do have a have a reservation?” The women at the front asked. She was small and curvy, with long brown hair tied into two braids. She had on some carefully done natural looking makeup as well. Her lips naturally plump. She had a sweet voice to her as well. Yuuri felt slight comfort at being greeted by another omega. It wasn’t anything personal against Betas, and may have been a little personal against and Alpha, but this Omega seemed to be cheery. She had a comforting feel about her. 

“Yes, under Nikiforov.” Victor smiled. 

The women nodded and took two menus, gesturing for the couple to follow her through the restaurant. People took no notice of them walking past, too invested in their own meals. Yuuri was just glad his makeup was now able to cover his bruise. They sat at a small table for two with a candle in the middle, both being given menus. 

“Excuse me for my forwardness sir, but are by any chance Katsuki Yuuri?” The Omega girl asked. She had a small blush on her cheeks and looked a little nervous. 

“O-oh um, yes. Sorry, I mean, you know my work?” He asked. Yuuri hardly ever got recognised, so when he did he never knew how to act. 

She nodded eagerly, “I’ve been following your work for years, since that Prince Charming chapter one magazine you brought out in twenty twelve.” She beamed. 

“Oh wow, I was only eighteen when I brought that out, not my best work. I didn’t think anybody had seen it.” He blushed. 

“Oh but it’s amazing, that inspired me to start cosplaying you know!” The women said. “Anyway, sorry I bothered you I’ll let you get back to dinner.” With that she happily skipped away. 

Yuuri was a little star struck, the girl did not take a single glance in Victors direction, and he was much more famous then Yuuri was. How could this women have been following his work since the start, and not know Victor Nikiforov, he took so many inspirations from the mans work. He had even once said in an interview that the silver skirt he’d dressed a model in was inspired by Nikiforov’s long hair. 

He looked up to the Alpha before him with pink cheeks. Victor was smiling brightly as if the women had told him his work was amazing, “she noticed you, that brilliant! I’m working with a superstar.” Victor faked swooned. 

“Sorry, I never usually get recognised.” Yuuri said. 

“Don’t apologise, that was fantastic, I’m so proud of you!” Victor beamed, “you were right though,” Yuuri gave him a questioning look as if urging him to speak on. “Chapter one of Prince Charming was not your best work,” he giggled. “I preferred chapter eleven: true loves kiss.” He smirked. 

“I knew my old work could come back and bite me in the ass one day.” Yuuri face palmed and groaned a little. 

They soon ordered food, when it came Yuuri was suddenly overtaken by such wondrous flavours, rich creamy tomato and basil soup that was freshly made for the evening, with a side of toast. 

They sat in silence while they ate, Yuuri’s was constantly looking around himself and tugging at his shirt collar. Everyone else was dressed so much better then he was. He felt so stupid dressed in high tops, not even having a tie to his name. 

Victor noticed the Omegas discomfort, “What’s wrong Yuuri? Do you not like it?” He asked. 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, it’s not that, it’s amazing. But...” Yuuri trailed off. 

“But?” Victor asked. 

“Everyone else is dressed so smart, even you are. I-I have on jeans and high tops. It’s just, I mean I don’t want to embarrass you.” Yuuri blushed looking down at his half empty bowl of soup. 

“You could never embarrass me.” Victor said. He frowned a little, he had warned Yuuri that where they were going would be kind of fancy, but I seemed the omega had not realised it would be dress pants and tie fancy. 

“It’s just, I-I don’t own any clothes, a-and there was not time to buy any-“ Yuuri started. 

“Yuuri you work in fashion, and you have no clothes?” Victor smirked a little. Surely the omega was teasing him now. If those tight black jeans were anything to go by, and the way they cupped his butt was amazing. 

“I used to, it’s complicated.” Yuuri’s hand went and covered the plaster on his bond bite, he didn’t even realise he was doing it. However, Victor caught the action and seemed to put things together. 

“Ex throw them away complicated?” Victor asked. Phichit had mentioned something about Yuuri just getting out of a relationship, still he couldn’t think of any reason why someone would throw out somebody else’s clothes. Still Yuuri blushed an embarrassing red and nodded slowly. He muttered a sorry and Victors heart almost broke. He was always apologising for nothing. The alpha was starting to see why now. 

He pulled at his own tie until it loosened from his neck, then taking it off. He stood and leant over to Yuuri who almost flinched away from him, before he could though, Victor had placed the tie around his neck. He gently slid the knot up until it was fixed in place. Then sat back and admired the Omega. 

“The burgundy does not go with that tie, jacket.” Victor held out his hand. Yuuri shrugged his jacket off and passed it to Victor, who smiled contently at his work. “Beautiful.” He smiled. 

Yuuri watched him, he reached up to touch the tie around his neck, “You didn’t have to-“ he started. 

“Nonsense.” Victor waved him off, “it looks amazing on you.” He said causing a flush to come to Yuuri’s cheeks once again. He hated how easily he blushed sometimes. “You can keep it too, the start of a collection if you will. I have too many anyway.” He shrugged. 

“I can’t just keep your tie.” Yuuri said. 

“Sure you can, a gift to say thank you for not only your partnership in work, but also for your company this evening.” He said. 

“You’re too kind.” 

“Only for the prettiest of Omegas my dear Yuuri.” 

For the main course Yuuri had got shredded spiced chicken with salad, that was coated in a clear vinegar based topping which only added to the beauty of his dish. It was definitely the best thing he had eaten in so long. He thought he could almost purr at how good the food was. He didn’t though. 

Victor had ordered spaghetti and meatballs in a homemade marinara sauce, that he had urged Yuuri to taste as well. It was delicious: Yuuri had hummed in agreement as the rich flavour and slight kick both the garlic salt and pepper gave the food. 

Once main courses were done Victor had ordered two chocolate cake slices with vanilla ice cream. The cake was warmed so the chocolate topping melted and dropped down into the soft squishy sponge. Mixed with the coldness of the ice cream and Yuuri had reach the eighth layer of heaven. Each bite was as if experiencing it for the first time. It was better then any sex Yuuri had and will ever have, he was sure of that. 

“Did you like it?” Victor asked as they walked along the street. They decided to take an after meal stroll alone. 

“It was the best thing that as ever been in my mouth.” Yuuri hummed in agreement. Victor couldn’t help but blush and giggle at the same time. Yuuri had no idea what he did to the alpha. “Thank you very much.” Yuuri said. He reached out and gently squeezed Victors hand, keeping them locked together as they walked. 

Yuuri waited for rejection on Victors side, but it never came. Instead the Alpha only brought Yuuri’s hand to His lips and kissed his knuckles. Just like Minako had done when they first arrived in the taxi. The act sent pleasant shivers down Yuuri’s spine, the Alpha was treating him so good, and being such a gentleman. 

“It was pleasure, I’m so happy you agreed to go out with me tonight.” Victor said in a soft voice. “I’m hoping we can do this again.” 

Yuuri’s smile grew a little bigger at the thought, “I would like that, but I’m paying for the next one.” He said. 

“But-“ 

“No buts, my treat since you treated me so well.” He said. 

Victor nodded, “I would like that.” He said. 

They got back into the car, Victor dropping Yuuri off at the apartment and even walking him to his door, Yuuri Warned him not to use the lifts as he did not trust that it wouldn’t break, but Victor laughed it off saying he had used it plenty of times without incident. He allowed Victor to hug him goodbye and kiss the back of his hand. Then Yuuri was off inside and greeted by a grinning Phichit, who for once did not have his mate hanging off him. 

“So, how was it?” He smirked. 

“Good.” Yuuri nodded. 

“Just good? Yuuri you have to give me more then that! How am I suppose to obsess over my best friend with the worlds most beloved fashion designer, when all I get is a good?” He pouted. 

“Fine, the food was great, Victor was a real gentlemen, and we held hands for a bit. Does that satisfy you?” Yuuri frowned. 

“Awh my baby is all grown up.” Phichit pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. 

“I’m older then you.” Yuuri pointed out. He made his way into his bedroom with Phichit smirking at him. 

“Is that Victors tie?” He yelled after his friend. Yuuri only flipped him off and continued into his bedroom. He added the tie into his nest, it smelt so good he didn’t want it anywhere else. 

Next matter of business was his phone. He removed it from his pocket and scrolled through many of Minako’s and Mari’s text messages. They were pestering him to get in contact with his mother, who according to one message said she had been crying about not being able to see her son. He shrugged though and closed down the messages app, if she really wanted Yuuri there she would call herself. 

He snuggled into his nest more, Yuuri needed to change badly before he fell asleep, but honestly couldn’t bring himself to get up. 

Yuuri woke a little confused, not remembering he had fallen asleep. He left his nest and saw it was still dark outside, checking the time to find it was four in the morning. He huffed and started to shrug off his clothes. He was too tired for this, and it was too damn hot in the apartment. He wondered if Phichit for some crazy reason had put the heater on. Yuuri hates being hot, it did nothing but make him grouchy. 

He slipped his pants off along with underwear, feeling more relaxed once he was completely naked. It felt really good. The cold air around him cooled his skin down a little, taking the burning hot fever and replacing it with a gentle breeze. His window was open just a little, from high up nobody would see his naked form so Yuuri didn’t bother with the curtains. He needed a shower, the omega decided. 

Yuuri butt naked slipped from his room and into the bathroom, turning the shower on cold and stepping in. Throughout the shower he gently turned the temperature to be more and more cold, until it wouldn’t go any further. He was still hot. His skin red with fever, and heady growing dizzy from the heat... heat. 

As if he had just had some religious revolution Yuuri snapped out of his fuzziness for a moment. His heat, either it was early or he had not been tracking it so well. He tried to think back so to what could have triggered it to be so soon. Chris had been scenting him all week, that may be the reason, or perhaps it was the smell of Victor. He wasn’t too sure. Yuuri put it down to being scented so heavily in such a short space of time, after years of not getting exactly that. Still he had not prepared for his heat. He needed to book the time off work, and stock up on water. There was so much to do, and all Yuuri could think of was getting himself off. 

Eventually the Omega found the power to get out of the shower. He quickly dried himself off with a towel, feeling slick that had leaked onto his upper thighs. That was the last straw. Yuuri dropped the towel and got down onto his knees, pushing two fingers into himself. 

He panted and moaned his way through three orgasms, going for a fourth until there was a knock at the bathroom door. “Yuuri? You alright in there?” It was Christophe. He must have come over again when Yuuri was sleeping. He did seem to spend a lot of time here anyway. Yuuri couldn’t care though, he didn’t care that he had woken the alpha, or that he was in a very compromising position right now. Nor did he care when Chris pushed open the bathroom door to make sure his pants weren’t from an anxiety attack. 

The scent of heat hit him harshly, Yuuri on the floor a puddle beneath him that was not water, the Alpha groaned. He smelt so good, Yuuri arched his back further. It was just an Alpha now, it was not his best friends mate, or his trusted friend. He was an Alpha who could help satisfy this urge within him. “A-Alpha...” Yuuri panted out. 

Chris took a step forward, before his Brian caught up with his body. He then moved back and stumbled a little. Knocking into something, or someone. “Ow fuck.” Phichit cursed when Christophe knocked into him. “Chris, you okay?” Phichit asked. Of course he could also smell his friend, but it was more of a pleasant aroma then something that would tell him to pound the omega into his bed... or in this case the bathroom floor. 

“I-I can’t be, I need to leave.” Christophe held a hand over his nose and mouth, making a mad dash for Phichit’d bedroom. No way would he be able to leave the apartment now. He’d lose control and probably do something he shouldn’t in public. 

Phichit watched his boyfriend go, feeling a little sorry for him. He knew it was not Christophe’s fault that he felt how he did. Unless an Alpha was mated to an Omega their heats would be irresistible to them. First he had to take care of his friend, then his boyfriend. 

He gently knelt down to face Yuuri who looked pained from the rejection of an alpha. “Come on little Omega, don’t you want to be in your nest?” Phichit asked. He knew how to handle Yuuri during his heats. During the first three days he was completely Omega, no Yuuri in sight. Considering it was the first wave he was fully omega now. If he’d called him Yuuri, it probably would never have worked to move him. 

Yuuri nodded though and let Phichit help him up off the floor. When they passed the washing basket Phichit threw Yuuri’s towel in there. Finally getting him into his nest and closing the door. He’d check in again after making sure Chris was okay. 

Once Phichit got back into his room, the sight that greeted him was a glorious one. Christophe had his nose buried in Phichit’s pillow, a hand around his impressive length as he shook and came for the second time. Yuuri’s heat had trigger Christophe’s rut, unless Christophe had already been in pre-rut which triggered Yuuri’s heat since he had been scented by the Alpha all week. That made more sense to Phichit, since Chris had been very possessive as of late. 

He couldn’t handle two cycles alone. So first the beta moved into his bedroom, stripped his clothes and went to the bed. He lay down on the empty side and bent his knees up, tempting the Alpha. Who took his chance and accepted his mates offer. 

After a few hours of being wrecked into his own bed, Phichit groaned and got up, Christophe was fast asleep. He first called work to tell them that Yuuri was in heat, and Christophe was in rut, so he was the only one who could take care of them. Mila had just said she’d cover for him for a few days without question. 

He went to Yuuri’s room and was about to open the door to his nest when a hiss from inside stopped him. Yuuri never hissed at him. “Can I come in?” Phichit asked. 

Yuuri just hissed again, it almost sounded like a growl, “not an Omega.” He sneered to his friend. 

Phichit couldn’t say he was surprised at this. It was well known that Omegas like the company of another Omega during heat. It was protection. This mostly happened if said Omega in heat had gone through some hardship. A heat after breaking up with an abusive alpha, that definitely counted for hardship. Nobody but another Omega would be allowed in his nest. At least not for a few days. The Thai man sighed and pulled out his phone again, going to his contacts. 

“What the fuck, it’s seven in the damn morning, you know I get Sunday’s off right?” The angry tone came down the phone. 

“Yuri listen, Yuuri is in heat, and Christophe is in rut. I can’t take care of both of them.” He pleaded. “Yuuri won’t let me in his nest because I’m not an omega, it’s common since his history of abusive alpha, but I can’t take care of him if he does not let me in.” Phichit pleaded. “He hissed at me.” He finished with. 

“Fuck.” The other swore. “I’ll be there in ten, just get back to being Christophe’s toy.” 

“Thanks Yuri!” Phichit sang down the phone before the teen hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Yuri cares just in a very angry way. :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short! I felt bad because I hadn’t uploaded for a while :/

When the blond Omega arrived he didn’t knock, just going straight through, yelling to Phichit that he was here and going towards what he assumed was Yuuri’s bedroom, it was the quietest one since he could hear the bed creaking in the first room. Yuri opened it expecting to see a whole nest inside the room, with Yuuri naked on his bed doing these Yuri would rather not see. But it was empty. He could see the dim light from fairy lights through the door slats, and hear a small whimper from inside. 

He was about to knock before a small pained voice spoke up, “Omega, help.” He panted. Yuri opened the door to the nest. It smelt sweet like an Omegas heat, but there was also a distressed feel to the room. Yuuri thankfully had on some grey boxers, he was lying on his side cuddling a pillow. His groaned again at a wave of heat that hit him, but he made no move to do anything about it.

Yuri frowned, he expected the Omega to be in full heat, getting himself off, and moaning like nobody else could hear. Instead his red puffy eyes was a clear sign he had been crying, and the slight wet patch on the pillow was from him biting down then his stomach twisted in pain. 

He knelt down and got closer to the Omega he didn’t really know how to help, he just figured he would be there to make sure Yuuri ate and kept hydrated. “Cuddle.” Yuuri pouted holing one arm up inviting Yuri in. 

“Excuse me?” Yuri cringed at the thought. He sometimes even his at his boyfriend when they cuddled before sleeping. 

“Please.” Yuuri said still holding his arm out, “Cuddle.” He requested again. 

Yuri saw no way of getting out of this, silently cursing Phichit Yuri started to lay down. The older Omega got rid of the pillow between them and scooted so he was pressing into Yuri’s chest. The older omega went straight to sleep, purring as he did so in the comfort of another Omega. Yuri did think it was cute, how could anyone not in his opinion: however, he would never in his life admit that he thought it was cute. It just wasn’t happening. 

Instead of getting up and leaving, Yuri decided to join the slumber, going to sleep as well. 

It was Yuri who woke up first, he rolled over taking a moment to remember where he was and why he was there. The soft sound of breathing next to him, was a gentle reminder to not get up and kick up a storm, cursing Phichit for dragging him into this. He instead carefully removed himself from Yuuri and tiptoed out of the walk in wardrobe nest. Yuri admired the place, it was nice and warm, soft and not too harsh of light. It was as if the world didn’t exist outside of the nest. Yuuri had done a good job with it. 

The rest of the apartment was quiet. When Yuri left the bedroom he saw Phichit leaning against the unit waiting for the kettle to finish boiling. Yuri went over and grabbed a cup for himself, putting a spoonful of coffee grounds into the mug and a little bit of milk. “Morning.” Phichit smirked. “So, saw things that’ll scar you for life?” He was suppressing a laugh. 

Yuri almost felt like laughing back in Phichit’s face, because Yuuri just wanted to sleep, he’d not even thought of anything else. “Actually, Yuuri seems pretty intent on keeping what little dignity he has left intact.” The omega folded his arms with a triumphant smile. 

“Huh...” Phichit frowned. 

“What?” Yuuri asked. 

“Usually Yuuri is never satisfied in heat, his record is about twenty seven hours, the other guy practically passed out after that.” He said. Yuri could feel a slight blush on his cheeks, Omegas were known for their amazing stamina, but Yuuri’s was clearly on another level. 

“Well all he wants to do is cuddle and sleep.” Yuri said with a shrug. 

“I wonder if that’s because of how badly his other heats went, I mean his ex Alpha was not very nice to him during this time.” Phichit said. He remembers the late night calls of Yuuri crying after his heat because his alpha had messed with him and then rejected him. “Jake wasn’t all that nice, I mean he would tease Yuuri to no end and never give him what he wanted, and just when Yuuri had enough he would reject him. Call him names and god forbid, but physically hurt him as well.” 

Yuri was almost seeing red at this. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how much pain that would cause, not just him but any omega. Yuuri was strong and stubborn, but what his ex mate had done was basically torture to an omega in heat. It is such a stressful time and all any omega wants is to be cared for during it. “Bastard.” Yuri spat. Phichit then watched as the blond started making a cup of tea along with his coffee, he buttered some toast and put everything on a small tray to take to Yuuri. “Over my dead body will I let this be like his other heats.” He frowned. Marching his way to Yuuri’s bedroom and then slamming the door shut. 

Phichit watched in shock at the aggressive care. A small smile turned his lips up at the action, at least Yuuri would be getting the attention he not only needed but deserved. 

Xxx

After three days Christophe’s rut had worn off, and Yuuri was more Yuuri then Omega. The heat had not been like a proper heat, he just wanted love and affection. So while Chris messed around in the kitchen to make something to eat, Yuuri had pulled himself from his nest and onto the sofa. He was still glued to Yuri though, he found it easier to be in another omegas presence. When Yuuri was not watching the blond omegas every step, he was sleeping cuddled up to Yuri. He would purr whenever the other ran his fingers through his hair. 

Phichit had been shocked at how different Yuuri’s heat was this time around compared to the other times. Usually at this stage of the game, Yuuri liked to go nice and slow, still taking everything a heat mate has to offer, but in a more controlled manner. It was also usually the part where said partner got a break, and was allowed to relax somewhat. 

For the time being though, Yuuri was curled up with his head on Yuri’s lap, he was softly purring while also nodding off to sleep. The gentle scratch of thin fingers going through his black hair was heaven, Yuuri was adoring the attention he was getting. Sometimes he’d get a flash of pain through his lower stomach, and the other Omega would sooth in cute, but very subtle ways. Such as rubbing his back or sides, or allowing Yuuri to muffle a weak cry into his clothes, he even held Yuuri’s hand to calm him down. 

“Yuuri you hungry?” He heard Phichit ask from beside him. He only shook his head though and buried himself further into Yuri. 

“You need to eat idiot, now more then usual.” Yuri scolded. That got a small nod in agreement from Yuuri, Christophe handed over the tinned soup he warmed up in a bowl. Yuuri sat up then, eyes still heavy with sleep, He was grouchy. Yuuri pouted when the bowl was given to him, he lifted the soup onto the spoon and then tipped it back into the bowl, watching it drizzle out. “Don’t play with your food.” Yuri grumbled. Yuuri only have a weak hiss back, earning him a stifled laugh from Phichit and a loud chuckle from Chris. 

One thing Yuuri had always done during heat was use as little words as possible. It was like his brain couldn’t figure out how to form sentences. So instead he used body language, like purring and hissing. Sometimes he could string together a few words, but mostly it left the sentence to the imagination. That was nothing new though, every heat had been like it. It wasn’t like he went back into a child like form not being able to understand anything, he just couldn’t put together words to speak. 

He had been getting mods swings, either very content, or he was moody. There was no in between. “Don’t hiss at me!” Yuri defended himself. The other omega only hissed back and pulled his tongue out. “Stupid Omega.” He huffed and sat back into the seat. 

Yuuri happy that he won the battle started to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So every time I write (or read) ‘mate’ in ABO Fics it throws me off a little.   
> Brisitish slang: Mate = Friend/ good friend.   
> Context: me and my Mate are going to town for the day.   
> Idk it’s just so weird sometimes, maybe it’s just me... I hope it’s not just me. 
> 
> Anyway!!!! Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated, and Kudos of course ;)


	7. Chapter 7

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed when the Omega walked into work on the following Monday, his heat had lasted five days, shorter then his usual ones. Yuuri just gave a soft smile and a small wave. “Where were you? It’s been hell in work without your lovely smile!” Victor beamed. 

Yuuri blushed a little. “S-sorry, christophe’s rut pheromones kick started my heat early, you know because of the scenting.” He explained sheepishly. 

“Oh really? That not good.” Victor frowned a little. 

“At least this is gone now.” Yuuri said gesturing to where the bonding bite on his neck used to be. 

It was Yuri who had pointed it out first. Around the fourth day he had said his neck was healing up fully, then by the end of the fifth day it had completely gone, leaving only a small red bruise. Finally the bruise healed quickly and the skin was back to normal. He’d been so excited once he realised it had gone, Yuuri almost screamed with joy. It felt good to know he was completely detached from his past Alphas mark. That part of his life was now completely in the past. 

“Congrats.” Victor said with a small smile. He was happy for Yuuri, even if he didn’t fully understand the situation. But the Omega seemed a lot happier now, with a bruise that had completely healed from his face, and a mark that was now gone from his neck, Yuuri was more at ease. “Celebratory lunch?” The Alpha asked with a wink. 

“Definitely, I’m paying this time.” Yuuri said pulling his tongue out teasingly. 

“But I want to treat you.” Victor pouted. 

“You’ve treated me, my turn now.” Yuuri smiled and pat his shoulder, he needed to go back to his desk to start sketches for Otabek. Yuri told him his repayment for his services was to help Otabek, which Yuuri didn’t mind so much. The makeup artists was very talent from his pictures, and Yuri had said he’d be meeting the man himself in one week when he comes back from China. He’d gone for work purposes, but the project had been a secret. 

Victor ultimately agreed, under the condition that Yuuri picks where they go. He wanted to see a place where the Omega would usually visit, or maybe go to his favourite cafe. They parted ways with the promise of meeting up at two for lunch, which just so happened to also be the time they were both finishing work. 

Yuuri went through Yuri’s boyfriends work, searching the internet, checking his website and social media, plus some catalog shoots he had also done the makeup for. It seemed his style was more on the extreme side, big bold colours and lots of glitter. However, when Yuuri saw a picture of the man behind the art work he didn’t believe it. Most of his pictures were hard expressions, smiling only when taking Pictures with Yuri. He seemed to like his leather jacket and combat boot, plus he drove a motorbike. It really was not what the Omega had expected. 

What captured Yuuri’s attention was the lip art that the Beta was capable of doing. So Yuuri started there. Sketching out different lip shapes and adding details in pencil. He then labelled each one and wrote a short sentence or two on how he thought it would look. These were scanned into the computer and added to a shared online folder for Otabek to look at. 

He started to lose track of time by the time he started on sketching full faces of makeup. Yuuri got a list of the brands, colours, and quality of the make up that would be used. He went online with the list and brought up many of tabs with images of the products he liked best. Yuuri then labelled what makeup and shade, plus brand he wanted in the look. 

“Quitting time!” Phichit sang as he rounded the corner to Yuuri’s desk, the Omega jumped at the unexpected noise and looked up to his best friend. Phichit had worn a full face of makeup to work, which Yuuri had taken some inspiration from for his work. The eyeliner and glittery green eyeshadow being incorporated into his work. 

“Okay, you go ahead.” Yuuri said. “Me and Victor are going to get lunch.” He informed his friend. 

Phichit found it strange that Yuuri had so easily opened up to Victor. He assumed at first it was just out of politeness, but the more it occurred and the hours he spent texted Victor said otherwise. “Are you sure that investing so much time into another Alpha is the right thing for you now?” Phichit asked seriously. Sometimes it shocked Yuuri that his friend could be so serious. He was usually joking around and constantly laughing, so when he started to talk like this, Yuuri knew he should almost definitely take onboard any advice. 

“W-well um, he’s nice you know. And Victor doesn’t expect anything of me.” Yuuri said, and he believed the words he was saying too. Victor didn’t ask for anything or expect anything from Yuuri. He was always telling the omega he apologised too much, and that he just wanted Yuuri to be himself. He made Yuuri feel safe. 

“Well, just don’t get too attached okay? It’s just Jake was once sweet. I worry.” Phichit gave an apologetic smile for speaking his concerns. 

“Victor would never hurt me, not like he did.” Yuuri whispered with a pout on his face. He stood and gathered his papers up, putting them in his folder and then into his bag, which was sling over his shoulders. “I’ll see you at home, your turn to cook tonight.” Yuuri said giving a cheeky wink and leaving. 

“Cook? I’m ordering food, you know I don’t Dirty my perfect skin with such labours.” Phichit said in a fake offended voice. Yuuri just laughed and shook his head as he left, waving a last goodbye and going to meet Victor. 

They decided to meet in the foyer of the building. Yuuri was running a little late since his hold up by Phichit, so he practically ran down the steps and then tried to keep his cool when walking through the lobby. He waved goodbye to Mila, then spotted a head of silver hair. Yuuri went over with a bounce in his step, coming close to Victor and tapping him on the shoulder. The alpha turned around a little surprised at the tap. 

As soon as Victor saw it was Yuuri his face softened with a smile on his lips. He took ahold of Yuuri’s hand and kissed the back of it, then gently letting it drop back to the omegas side. “Good afternoon Yuuri, how was your work day?” Victor asked as they started to walk out of the building. 

“It was good, I hardly saw the time going by. Yuri’s Boyfriend Otabek, he’s a makeup artists and needed help for some of his looks and modelling shoots. I agreed to help plan out a few looks, so I was just working on that all day.” Yuuri explained. “How was yours? I image far more interesting.” He asked. 

“Ah well, you know me and Phichit are apart of a group project, with Christophe of course. We were looking at the best materials to use. Very boring: it was just the same black in different textures.” He huffed out. “I said that the denim looked cheap and tacky, but apparently it added character to the piece.” He rolled his eyes. 

Victor then looked over to Yuuri’s amused expression and smiled back, “clearly this is funny to you.” He said with a chuckle. 

“Sorry, it’s just-“ Yuuri started to giggle. “You sounded so annoyed over a bit of denim.” He started to laugh a little harder. 

“That bit of denim just looks awful.” He sighed, “Christophe says I’m being too dramatic.” 

“He’s not wrong.” Yuuri said amused. 

“Hey, you’re suppose to be on my side.” Victor pouted. 

Yuuri pulled a tongue out, “says who?” 

“Rude.” Victor joked. They continued to walk for a bit, before Victor realised he actually had no idea where they were going. “So what’s for lunch?” He asked. 

Yuuri blushed. “You said you wanted to go to a place I would usually eat from. So um there’s actually a Japanese restaurant not far away, it’s run by a man who used to own a place in Kyoto.” Yuuri explained. “The foods amazing I promise. But if you don’t like it then we can go somewhere else.” He added quickly. 

“No, no, it sounds wonderful.” Victor responded. 

The walk really wasn’t far, about ten minutes away. Victor realised he had walked past the restaurant plenty of times without ever taking notice. But now he took it in. The cute sign outside wrote in white chalk on a board. The name was wrote in Japanese Kanji. Victor remembered Yuuri mentioning something about there being three Alphabets that are used in Japan, the thought of learning all that hurt Victors head a little. He had tried to get Yuuri to explain it, however all he learnt was the names of each Alphabet: Kanji, katakana, and hiragana. 

The restaurant was attached to a row of other buildings that were mainly food based businesses. They stepped inside where a small bell announced their presence. 

There was a long bar/ counter across one wall, where drinks were held on racks drilled to the wall, menus were hung and even a few kitchen appliances sat. Then there were wooden table and chairs, Victor noted that there were no booths too. The place was mostly filled with shades of browns and reds, a few green plants here and there. The lighting was dim, giving a relaxed feel to the place as well.

Going with a Japanese layout and restaurant the staff were also wearing Kimono Uniforms. The tops were a nude shade with red floral patterns where the seems would be at the front and around the arm cuffs. The sleeves going just past the elbows. The female servers were wearing a black pencil skirt and tights with a black waist apron, the two pockets at the front having a matching floral pattern to the top Kimono. The men wore the same apron over some black pants. The women also had their hair up using nude or red hair sticks. 

The chefs wore white sushi jackets with black pants, both men and women wearing the same. Yuuri pointed out the owner of the restaurant, who was wearing all black. The black sushi jacket that matched his chefs white ones, and he even wore a wait apron with the red floral patterns on the pockets. 

The owner spotted them and went right over, clearly recognising Yuuri right away. He bowed and Yuuri copied his actions as the man said, “Yuuri-San, it’s been a while.” He said 

“Yes, sorry, I’ve moved back and have been busy. I should have visited sooner.” He awkwardly blushed at the older man. It was clear the two had gotten to know each other over the years. Victor assumed the place reminded Yuuri of home maybe, or just being around someone who could relate to the whole moving to America from Japan was comforting. 

“You apologise too much, come on sit.” The man lead them to a table where Victor pulled out Yuuri’s chair for him. Causing his cheeks to go a shade darker then they already were. 

Victor looked over the Menu at Yuuri, who had not even bothered to open his own. Clearly either already knowing the menu, or knowing what he wanted. There was a small tee-light candle in a red holder between them, along with a pot of chopsticks one side, and Knifes, forks, and spoons the other side. Yuuri noticed the Russian Alpha watching him and smiled a little. 

“He said Yuuri-san? What’s that mean?” Victor asked, confused by the Japanese honourifics. 

“Oh, well it’s just the general Mr or Mrs, like you would say it to someone you’ve just met, or an aquaintences, maybe a colleague.” Yuuri explained, making sure to condense the information in a simple form, he knew it could be hard for non-Japanese speakers to understand sometimes. 

Victor seemed to take in the information before asking, “so would I call you Yuuri-san?” He asked. 

 

“You could yes, but Kun or Chan would be okay too.” Yuuri supplied. 

“What’s the difference?” Victor asked. 

“Well San is formal, but if you don’t know what to use it’s the safest option. While Kun and chan are more informal, for family and friends.” Yuuri explained. “Kun is used for males mainly, who you’re friends with. Chan is mostly for females, although you could use it with close Male friends to be cutesy.” 

“So what would you call me?” Victor asked. 

“Umm...” Yuuri stopped to think, “probably Vicchan, even though you’re older then me it has a nice ring to it.” He said. Then added, “I used to have a poodle called Vicchan, he was very cute and very small. He died a few months back.” Yuuri frowned at the lost of his beloved pet and best friend. 

“That’s awful! I can’t image life without my Makkachin, she’s my world.” Victor said in a devastated voice. 

“You have a dog?” Yuuri perked up. 

“Yes, Makka, she’s your average poodle, but the best dog in existence. Oh let me get you a picture.” Victor pulled out his phone. He tapped on the Photos icon and scrolled to the cutest Photo he could find of his dog, which was hard because in his opinion they were all cute. He turned the phone to Yuuri then. 

On screen was a beautiful chocolate brown poodle, her ears floppy and tongue sticking out. Yuuri giggled, she looked like she was smiling. Victor had taken the Picture on a day out in the park, Makkachin had just finished chasing off all the pigeons. She looked very proud of herself too. The brown curls covered her whole body in a neat trim, and cut around her eyes so she could see. In this Picture she had been taken off her lead, but there was still a black collar around her neck. 

“She is very cute, her and Vicchan would have got along so well.” Yuuri beamed at the picture. She looked like a much bigger version of his dog. Although while Makkachin had chocolate brown curls, Vicchan’s were more of a hazel brown, a little lighter. However, Vicchan still looked like he could have been a Makkachin if she was a puppy still. 

“I agree, you will have to meet her one day, I’ve told her all about you.” Victor chuckled. He swiped on his phone to show off another Picture of his dog. This time she had a pink bandana around her neck, and was sitting in front of the kitchen fridge. She still had her tongue out though, which Yuuri thought was adorable. 

They ordered their food and it came shortly after, the owner making sure to see to them quickly. It seemed him and Yuuri had spent a fair amount of time getting to know each other. They exchanged words in Japanese, both obviously finding it easier to speak in their native language. However, Victor couldn’t help but feel left out, wishing he could understand them. 

He thought back to the time he had spoken with Yuri in Russian in front of Yuuri though, maybe that was how he had felt? Left out? Victor felt a little bad now for doing this to Yuuri if he had thought him and Yuri didn’t want him to be apart of their conversation. 

The two finished their food and Yuuri paid, the owner tried giving him discount, but Yuuri refused to accept it and paid in full, plus tipping the waitress and chef. “I know you don’t speak Japanese, sorry if that was rude.” Yuuri apologised. 

“It’s okay, honestly. I know me and Yura have spoken Russian in front of you plenty of times, that was rude too.” Victor said. 

Yuuri frowned and tilted his head, “but I can understand you two.” He said. 

“What?” 

“I’m fluent in Russian, Yuri knows that, I thought maybe you did to. I actually speak better Russian then English.” Yuuri laughed and blushed. Russian had been a little easier to learn then English, mainly because there were no silent letters when writing, and letters that sounded like something different then how they were spelt. He found English hard. He had even picked up Thai much quicker from Phichit’s lessons then English. 

“How the hell didn’t I know?” 

“Well I was wearing a jumper with Russian written on it when he first met.” Yuuri giggled. “You’re not the sharpest tool in the shed are you?” He teased, pulling his tongue out. 

“And you are a lot ruder when you’re comfortable around people.” Victor faked offence. Still he couldn’t keep the act up for long and the two were soon laughing. 

“You’re an idiot.” Yuuri said between giggles. 

“An amazingly attractive idiot though.” Victor winked. 

“Still an idiot though.” Yuuri smirked. 

“You wound me Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to research into Japanese Honourfics because I’m not to keen on them myself, so if anything is wrong please let me know! Also the Japanese Alphabets too, please correct me if that’s wrong too!  
> Anyway thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, comments are always appreciated and Kudos :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick WARNING: this chapter is Yuuri explaining his past. Mentions of Abuse. Also mentions Yuuri consenting out of fear. But Victor is cutie and loving! :3

Phichit called Yuuri as he and Victor started to walk towards their apartment, it was just a quick heads up that he would be staying at Christophe’s for a few days because his parents were visiting. Yuuri didn’t mind though, having the apartment to himself would be a good thing. He could maybe Skype with Minako while he cooked, or practise his ballet in the living room after moving the furniture. Countless times Phichit had returned home to find his sofa had been pushed into the kitchen, just so Yuuri wouldn’t whack into it during his mini at home practise. 

Yuuri planned to do just that, get his ballet shoes on and go through a simple routine. He missed being able to go Minako’s studio to practise whenever he pleased, the stress relives he got was phenomenal. However, since that was all the way back in Japan he didn’t have the freedom of going there. He was, however, in the process of finding a studio he could book an hour sessions in with just himself. He planned to tape his routines and send them to Minako, or video call her during practise. 

Both Yuuri and Victor walked towards the Omegas apartment. Once they arrived Victor insisted on taking Yuuri all the way to his Apartment door like usual. The lift dinged on the first floor as a women with a pram came out, cooing at the baby inside. Victor shrugged and looked to Yuuri, who’s eyes followed the black pram for a moment. “The lifts right there, you live almost at the top, shall we?” Victor asked bring Yuuri back to reality. 

“Oh-erm- sure.” Yuuri said. He usually would not trust the lift, but he felt a little flustered that Victor had caught him looking at a mother and her baby. He was an Omega, it was natural instincts to want a baby, but now without an Alpha he had to start all over again, and ultimately start a family even later in life. Although he didn’t consider babies and a husband to be top priority in his life. 

The button for Yuuri’s floor was pressed and the lift doors shut, they slowly made their way up to his floor. Just as Yuuri’s nerves settled, they were unsettled again. The lift came to a jerked stop, the lights flashing out for a moment before coming back on. Yuuri’s mind went into a state of alarm. He knew that the lift was old and untrustworthy, but still he just had to get in it. In that moment he couldn’t help but think that Jake was right, he was an idiot, stupid and couldn’t do anything right. 

Victor must have noticed the clear change in Yuuri, the Omega was breathing heavier, he was looking to the floor with scrunched up eyes and balled fists, his whole body was shaking. Victor could also detect the scent of distress coming from Yuuri, clearly he was panicking, he couldn’t keep his pheromones in check. 

Arms came and wrapped themselves around Yuuri’s shoulders. Then a voice in his ear, “Yuuri it’s okay, we just stopped is all.” Victor tried. He wasn’t the best when it came to other people’s emotions, not the negative ones anyway. “Just take deep breaths.” 

Yuuri shook his head, he quickly sprang from Victors arms and went to the other side of the lift. Curling in on himself until he was sat on the floor, knees to chest and arms around his legs. He rested his forehead on his knees and started to whisper to himself. “He won’t hurt me, he won’t hurt me...” he tried to calm himself down. His omega clearly trying to flee from being in an enclosed space with an alpha. 

“Yuuri, it’s just me, Victor, it’s just us here.” The Russian tried again, making sure to keep his distance. 

“Not going to hurt me, not like him...” Yuuri whispered. “He’s a good Alpha, good Alpha.” It was as if Yuuri was trying to convince himself of these words. Tears were streaming down his face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” it took Victor a moment to realise he was apologising to himself. 

Yuuri had gone into a full panic mode, where his Omega was trying to be in control to protect himself. It was common knowledge that Omegas turned fully into their instincts when they felt like they were in danger, or if they were upset or panicked enough. Yuuri was trying to keep that under control. Victor assumed he was having a mental argument with himself. 

“He’s good...” Yuuri whispered, “I’m sorry I hurt her... I’m sorry, I’m-“ Victor decided it was time to bring Yuuri out of his panic, even if that meant making his Omega feel uncomfortable. 

He closed the distance and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, who was shaking. Victor very gently started to scent him with calming Pheromones, doing this by gently rubbing their wrists together. Subtly so it was hardly noticeable. Yuuri came back to earth and relaxed into Victors hold, dropping against him and breathing evenly again. 

“I’m sorry, I panicked.” Yuuri whispered. “Oh god, I’m a mess, now you know how messed up I am-“ 

“No.” Victor frowned and pulled back a little. “Not messed up, not even close. You’re Yuuri: wonderful, sweet, kind and loving Yuuri. Just because you get panic attacks or have anxiety does not mean you are messed up.” Victor said seriously. Yuuri watched for any joke in his expression or words, there was none. 

“Sorry.” Yuuri looked down at the floor. 

“It’s okay, there’s nothing you need to be sorry for.” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, causing a little pink blush on his cheeks. That was the normal Yuuri. 

“I thought about him, h-how he would-“ Yuuri stopped. “Sorry, my problem, not yours.” He said. That broke Victors heart, the fact that Yuuri felt like he couldn’t speak to Victor, or tell him about what was bothing him. He thought Victor didn’t care enough about him to listen. And Yuuri was so wrong, because Victor did care and he wanted to know. He wanted Yuuri to trust him with this information, and he wanted to help Yuuri heal. 

Victor turned serious now when he spoke to Yuuri, “Yuuri if it is making you upset, or feel anything that isn’t happy and positive then it is my problem. Of course you don’t have to share anything with me, but I’m here for you, okay? I want to help you be happy again. I’ll always listen, and I’ll never tell another soul: Yuuri I promise from the bottom of my heart, I will never think any less of you for something that happened in the past. You’ll always be Yuuri, the sweet, kind, gentle omega I met. Nothing less. No matter what happened, or what you tell me.” Victor promised. Yuuri looked at him through tearful eyes, trying to blink them away so Victor wasn’t blurry. 

Nobody had said that to him yet, no one had ever told him they would still think of him the same even after knowing what happened. To everyone else he needed to be protected, babied, treated like delicate glass. That’s not what he wanted. He wanted to be treated the same, and to be seen as the same person he was before Jake. He just wanted to be Yuuri, and not an Omega with an abusive Alpha. Victor laughed and joked with him like normal, not even Phichit did that anymore. With Victor Yuuri felt more himself, like he could just be Yuuri and that was enough. 

“I-I want to tell you.” Yuuri whispered.

In the big picture it had only been a month maybe less since he and Victor had met and started going on dates, but Victor was also the only person to treat him like a person. Plus if they kept dating, doesn’t Victor have the right know why he has panic attacks, or why his Anxiety got worse. Victor deserves to know the things Yuuri hasn’t told Minako, and Mari, and even Phichit. Because he would still see Yuuri as Yuuri. 

“Then I will sit and listen, and not say a word.” Victor gave a gentle smile and sat next to Yuuri on the floor. The Omega didn’t know if he wanted to move closer to Victor or further away. The Alpha had put space between them so it was Yuuri’s choice. He decided to stay where he was. 

Yuuri shifted before speaking up, “about four years ago I met an Alpha, we used to sit at the same coffee house and do our university work, he sat on the table across from mine.” Yuuri started with. “I was shocked when he asked for my number, I had always just been the quiet foreigner. Still I gave it to him and soon after we were on our first date.” 

“It didn’t all start out bad you know, he was sweet at first. He paid for the dates and used to text me good morning messages. I really liked him, everyone liked him. A few months after we had started dating was when Jake turned sour. He stopped sending morning texts, and going out on dates. Instead he would come and sit at mine and Phichit’s apartment and insult me.” Yuuri cringed. 

“Still I never mentioned that he had changed, the first time we slept together he had been so rough, not the good kind of rough either. There was little to no prep so it hurt, and it being my first time I bled a lot. The pain was so much I couldn’t finish, he called be useless after that and slapped me, it was the first time he hit me.” Yuuri moved a hand up to touch his cheek, the left one was the one Jake had slapped for the first time. 

“He threatened to tell Phichit how useless I was, and that I liked being hit, that i was a whore.” Yuuri shivered. Even at the time Yuuri knew Phichit either would not have cared or would not have believed. But the thought of being judged like that by his best friend ate at his anxiety. “He would take me to his apartment and use me, then afterwards hit me, they got harder as well from slaps to punches, and kicks. Then around everyone else he acted so sweet and gentle, nobody knew I was trapped.” 

“We moves back to Japan, his idea so I could be closer with my family. But really it was so I was stuck with him. Phichit sat us down and tried to get answers to my depressed sate and marks all over my arms and torso. When we got alone he hurt me again, saying I shouldn’t be topless in from of someone who wasn’t my Alpha.” 

The memory of going through this was almost as painful as the events themselves. Yuuri was shaking, there were tears going down his face, and at some point he and Victor had moved closer together to hold hands. Yuuri liked the comforting feeling it gave him. It helped bring him back to reality, instead of being stuck in his own head of horrors. 

“And it continued, gradually getting worse and worse. He stopped me from dancing and skating, and from seeing my family. Even some fashion jobs he refused to let me take part in.” Yuuri said. “During heats he used to sit and tease me, tell me how disgusting I was as well and how I was a whore. He hardly ever slept with me during heats, but then right after it he would flip me over and-“ Yuuri didn’t want to finish that sentence. “I didn’t want him to do that, but I was afraid that if I said no he would hurt me more, so I would consent without wanting it.” 

Victors whole body broke, he was crying and squeezing Yuuri’s hand, the thought of how much hardship one person could go through, it should have made Yuuri cold and distant. Instead he was sweet and gentle. Yuuri was strong, Victor was certain that Yuuri was the strongest person he has and will ever meet. 

“There was one time he did sleep with me during heat though. Just the once.” Yuuri’s voice got quieter. “Just once and I ended up pregnant.” His body shook as more tears fell from his eyes. Victor had moved closer to hold Yuuri and let him know he was safe. “I-I knew the gender and everything. Yet I still- I still got rid of my baby.” 

“What makes it so wrong is that I don’t regret it, not at all. I just thought that either Jake would hit me enough to harm her before she was born: or he would hurt her as well. I couldn’t have my daughter growing up with an abusive sire, or one that would teach her that abuse is okay. She would be broken from day one, and with a baby it meant I would never be able to get away. Jake could sweet talk his way out of anything, I could have lost custody of her, or been forced to stay with him.” Yuuri said. “Abortion was the nicest option, I don’t regret it.” He said. 

“Still Jake found out, and he told my parents. I explained to Mari why I did it and she forgave me after a few days of processing it. My family knew before the abortion that I was pregnant, they had been so excited. At the time Takeshi was the only one who understood why. Which is strange because he liked to pick on me, not in a mean way as in a big brother way.” Yuuri tried to quickly explain the last part, making sure Victor knew that Takeshi wasn’t a bad guy. He was more of a ‘only I can bully Yuuri, nobody else’ kind of friend. “My parents told Minako the family friend and my ballet instructor, she was on my side from the start too.” 

Yuuri the ran through the time where Minako had made him pack his stuff and move with her, until she found flights back to America where he could stay with Phichit and continue with work. She thought that him going back to America was a good start over, a way he could replace his past with some new memories. 

“Even after all that you came out so strong, Yuuri.” Victor whispered. “I’m sure your family will come around as well, it’s your body, your choice, and if it were anybody else in that situation they would have done the same. Minako sounds sweet as well, she’s a good person.” Victor said. Inside he was fuming, at Jake, and Yuuri’s parents, and at anybody else who has ever said or done a bad thing to Yuuri. He didn’t deserve all that, not a single bit of it. Still the Alpha tried to remain calm until Yuuri was safely in his house. 

“Thank you, for listening, i actually feel a little lighter now someone knows it all, I haven’t even told Phichit most of that.” Yuuri said. And it was true, all Phichit knew was that Yuuri was abused and something (he didn’t know what) had come between Yuuri and his family. 

“Thank you for telling me, I want to help, in anyway I can.” Victor whispered. 

“You are helping.” Yuuri replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it’s so short!! :3
> 
> I also have an active Tumblr now: graciefoxx18
> 
> I’ll take one shot requests and story requests, or just come and have a chat I don’t mind! :p


	9. Chapter 9

Phichit ended up staying at Christophe’s for a whole week. He had booked time off work as well so Yuuri had not seen him at all. He had however, managed to book in a slot for a dance studio at least once a week, and would get calls whenever they had a cancellation to see if he wanted the spot. Yuuri Skyped Minako during practise and sent her any routine videos. She had been so excited when Yuuri called to tell her he was dancing again, and even sent over some new practise clothes and shoes. 

Victor had said how he used to take ballet classes when he was younger too, so Yuuri agreed to let the Alpha come along and practise with Yuuri. It ended up Yuuri showing Victor how to do simple things, without practising Victor had become clumsy on his own two feet. Still Yuuri couldn’t help but feel that Victor was still very graceful when he fell. 

Yuuri wore some black leggings along with white ballet slippers, with a tight dark blue short sleeved t-shirt that formed around his figure. He removed his glasses and stood in the centre of the studio. Music already playing he started to stretch. Victor would be coming later since he had to stay behind at work, so Yuuri enjoyed the alone time for now. He made sure to work from the top down, stretching and warming up every muscle, joint, and bone in his body. 

He then changed the music to a routine disk Minako had made him a few years back. It had all the songs from his best dances on there, and Yuuri practised them one after the other. People had always been amazed at his stamina, how Yuuri could still jump and spin even at the end of his routines. Minako had seen it as a blessing, using that to her full advantage. 

Yuuri started with the easiest of the routines, simple footwork, easy spins and only a one leap. Minako had told him to remember to arch his back more during this leap, it made him look prettier and overall a lot more graceful. 

He lost himself in the music, merging his dances together into one big piece. He didn’t want to stop, the burn of his lungs and the sweat on his forehead was a reminder of how far he’d come in life, and how hard he worked. The strain on his muscles was a pleasant pain as he went into yet another turn. Bringing one leg out and his arms then back in to get more momentum and speed. He continued to spin. Then coming out of it by lifting his leg up and stepping out. Throwing his body back into step work. 

Yuuri’s body gave out on him and he tripped, falling to the ground on his back. The omega lay there for a while breathing heavy and watching the ceiling. His heart was beating so fast, the sweat was dripping down his face. Finally he started to feel the strain he’d put on his body by not taking a break, still he smiled and let out a breathy laugh, Yuuri felt good. For the first time in a long time he felt amazing. 

A head of silver hair came into his vision, a bright smile on the Alphas face, “need a hand?” He asked. Victor held a hand out for Yuuri to take, the Omega did and allowed Victor to lift him to his feet. “Thanks.” Yuuri said breathless. 

“You look happy.” Victor smiled at the ecstatic look on his face. 

“I feel great.” Yuuri said. He walked over to the stereo and turned it off, picking up his water bottle and taking a drink. He then picked up his phone that had been recording everything. He saved the video and sent it to Minako. 

Victor laughed at the bounce Yuuri had in his step, “why were you on the floor if you feel so great?” He asked with a smirk. 

“I’ve had a good week,” Yuuri shrugged. “Are you ready to get started?” He asked stretching his arms up and then dropping them down again. 

Victor nodded, he put his bag down near Yuuri’s and stripped off his coat and jogging bottoms, left in grey leggings and a loose white top. They started off with easy stretches to get warmed up, slowly working their way up to harder stretches. Yuuri had even made Victor do squats to the song Flowers. By the second set his legs were burning, and Yuuri was laughing at him. They went down and held it. 

“Ah, why is this so hard! You’re trying to kill me aren’t you!” Victor accused. His voice straining, muscles in agony. 

“We still have one set left, come on Victor.” Yuuri giggles coming back up from the squat and starting the next set. Victor was truly amazed that Yuuri could do this without breaking a sweat. Even after doing his earlier routines and stretches. 

Once the song was over (much to Victors happiness) they started on simple steps, Yuuri helping Victor to place his feet in the right way before starting. He had been teaching the Alpha one of his first ballet pieces, that Minako had choreographed for him when he was fifteen. Yuuri preformed this on stage during a small competition, that was when he won his first gold medal in dance. 

“One, two, three, four, turn and leap, five, six, seven, eight. Down and up-“ Yuuri counted the steps out loud to help Victor keep track of which part they were up to. “Kick up, arch your back.” Yuuri called when he stopped to let Victor do the next part alone. “One, Two- Point your toes!” He called. 

Victor didn’t follow instruction well, but he was trying for Yuuri. He wanted to look beautiful, graceful, just like Yuuri did when he was dancing. 

They stopped for a short break, both sitting against the mirrors on the wall taking a breather. Yuuri drank from a bottle of water, while Victor munched on an apple. Their heavy breathing had calmed down some while they rested. Yuuri could now feel the real aching in his joints, knowing he would be hurting for days afterwards, but it would be a pleasant ache. 

“Me, Yuri, and his boyfriend are going out for a meal tonight to celebrate Otabek’s success in China’s fashion weekly magazine, front page.” Victor spoke up after swallowing what apple bites he had in his mouth. “Would you like to join?” He asked. 

“Yeah sure,” Yuuri agreed, Phichit was still with Christophe so he didn’t have anything else to do. He would be at home alone otherwise. “What time?” He asked. 

“I’ll pick you up at eight?” Victor offered. 

“Sounds good, Oh is it fancy? Because I’ll have to go out and get some clothes.” Yuuri asked. Not wanting a replay of their first date. 

“Nope, just casual.” Victor said. “I’m wearing jeans and a t-shirt.” He added. 

“Got it.” Yuuri nodded. 

They finished up at the studio and then left, both carrying gym bags with them. Yuuri had put his glasses back on as he left the room. Victor offered his hand, and Yuuri laced their fingers together. They walked to Victors car and put their bags in the boot, Yuuri walking to the passenger side and the Alpha getting in the front. They drove to a drive thru Cafe and order one coffee and one iced green tea. 

The car pulled up outside of Yuuri’s apartment building. “Thanks for the lift.” Yuuri said. “Eight o’clock?” He asked. 

“On the dot.” Victor confirmed. 

“Don’t be late.” Yuuri warmed. 

“As if I could be late to pick up you.” Victor said causing Yuuri to try and suppress a blush. The omega got his bag from the boot and made his way up the stairs, purposely avoiding the lift. He drank his tea and he walked up the stairs and down many corridors before reaching his own floor. 

Yuuri felt good, better then he had in a long time. And dare he say it: but he was sure Victor had something to do with it. He’d be so kind and respectful of Yuuri. The only person to treat him normally even after finding out about everything, he was the only one who didn’t patronise Yuuri, or baby him. Even Phichit seemed to be stepping on eggshells around Yuuri, and the omega was annoyed at it. Being able to dance again and talk to someone like normal, it made Yuuri feel like himself again. 

He finished off his green tea and got to cleaning the apartment, putting some of his dance music, Minako had sent him a new playlist with three songs that she wanted to choreograph pieces to. She was expecting him to compete again within the next year or so, he also had a show audition in four months that she had managed to get him. Apparently she had taught the producer when she was a teen, and encouraged her to go into dance shows. 

While the music played Yuuri would do the steps as he wiped the sides or table. He swayed his hips, and tapped his feet while doing the dishes. He scrubbed the kitchen from top to bottom, and even fed Phichit’s hamsters. He refused to clean the cage though, that was just too dirty of a job. 

The outfit Yuuri had picked out some white skinny jeans, and a white and black checked jumper. His hair was styled in a messy way intentionally, not the just-rolled-out-of-bed look he usually went with. He placed his glasses on his face and started some natural looking makeup. 

A bit of foundation, and some white eyeliner pencil on his lower waterline, plus black on his top waterline. He added a very light layer of blush to his cheeks, and clear lipgloss. He felt good. Yuuri had showered before dressing, and used very strong scent neutraliser soap, he added on top of that some deodorant and then body spray so he smelt like washing that had just come out of the machine. 

Yuuri was ready an hour early, so He decided to walk to the shop and buy some wine as a congratulatory present for Otabek. He assumed that’s what he should do anyway. On the way home his phone started to ring. Before pulling it out of his pocket, Yuuri assumed it was Victor, that he had turned up early while Yuuri was out. However, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the caller ID. 

His Mum was ringing. For the first time in months she decided to contact him. The last thing she had said to him was that he was wrong for not regretting the abortion. 

He thought for a moment that he would ignore the call, instead, Yuuri swallowed his pride and pressed the receive call button. As the seconds started to tick up Yuuri watched the screen, before putting the phone to his ear. “Yuuri?” His mother’s voice came through. He didn’t know what to say, did he say hello? Ask what she wanted? How she was doing? It was all so strange to him now. 

The building door was opened and Yuuri went inside walking up the stairs to his apartment, he finally answered his Mother, who had been asking him to say something the whole time. “H-hello.” Yuuri winced at the sound of his own voice. “A-are you- um why did you call?” Yuuri settled on asking. 

“Mari and me had a talk.” His mother said down the phone. “She explained why you did what you did.” She said. This annoyed Yuuri, why he did it was none of his parents concern. They didn’t listen to him the first time around, so why would she care now? 

“You mean why I had an abortion?” Yuuri put out there. 

“Don’t say that word.” She replied. 

“Why? It’s not a dirty word, it’s the truth.” Yuuri said back with annoyance in his words. “It’s none of your business.” Yuuri whispered. 

“He hurt you, that’s what Mari said.” She brought up, “is that true?” 

Yuuri had finally got back into his apartment. He had placed Otabek’s gift into a gift bag and set that onto the coffee table. Before he could reply to his mother though, there was a knock at his door. Yuuri knew it would be Victor. The alpha, as he usually did, then walked into the apartment with a wide smile. 

“So what if it is... it’s not like you care.” Yuuri replied in a quiet voice. “I have to go.” 

“Wait Yuuri-“ Yuuri hung up the phone. He composed himself again and turned to face Victor. The alpha had a concerned look on his face, but relaxed a little when Yuuri walked over to him with a smile. 

“Ready to go?” Victor asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!  
> I have an Active Tumblr account now where you can request fan fictions or just come to say hi: graciefoxx18


	10. Chapter 10

The restaurant was nice and not too fancy, there was a bar one side and the kitchen along another wall, the tables were scattered and booths sat along the window walls. Yuri and Otabek was at the table before Yuuri and Victor. They were waved over and the two followed. Yuuri shook Otabek’s hand since it was actually their first time meeting, he also gifted the two of them with wine as well. 

Victor pulled out Yuuri’s chair for him causing the omega to blush, once they were settled a waiter came and took their drinks order. They both got water for the time being. “So Yuuri, you have a good eye for makeup.” Otabek said trying to start conversation. Usually he wasn’t one for talking to people, not in a shy or nervous way, more of a can’t be bothered way. However, he and Yuuri did have a project to get through together, so he thought he would try. 

“Thank you, Phichit taught me a thing or two in uni.” Yuuri said. He hadn’t expected Otabek to have looked at any of his work just yet, the Beta had only just finished a big project. 

“The difference between you and hamster though, you can contour without looking like you’re in a drag race.” Yuri added in. This caused Yuuri to laugh a little, because countless times he had told Phichit to blend more if he was going to work in makeup. He never listened. 

“Yura that’s not nice.” Victor said. 

“But true.” Yuuri laughed along with the blond Omega. 

They ordered food when the waiter came back around. They decided to go with a share portion for the starter. Victor ordered the chicken wrap with salad, Yuuri opting to go for that as well since it was only thing he knew he would enjoy. Yuri had ordered a cheese burger with chips and onion rings, plus another lemonade. Otabek got a beef burger with pulled pork, chips and like Yuri another drink. The waiter jotted down their order and left taking their menus. 

Yuuri stood to excuse himself. Going to the toilet to wash his hands. The menus were dirty, and he would feel a lot better when his hands were clean. The bathroom was nice and mostly white, the stalls were green and there were a few urinals along a wall. Yuuri went over to the sinks, pushing the tap on and taking soap for his hands. 

He jumped when the door opened after him, turning he saw Yuri came and stood next to him turning a tap on to wash his hands. “Victor said when he came to get you there was a phone call that seemed to upset you?” Yuri said. Unlike the Alpha he would right out ask what was happening. 

“Oh it’s nothing,” Yuuri said with a shrug. 

“Well he said that you were happy this morning, and now you’re not.” Yuri studied him. 

“It was just a phone call, nothings wrong.” Yuuri refused to give in. He didn’t want this night to be about him or his mother, and their conversation. Plus he didn’t have to tell anyone anything. This was between him and his family. 

“Fine, I still think you should talk instead of dealing with stuff alone though. You need help.” The blond shrugged. Both of the Omegas left the toilets. When they got back Victor and Otabek were in deep conversation. Both speaking in Russian. It was Otabek who noticed the two first. He greeted Yuri by holding his arm out, allowing his boyfriend to sit next to him into his side, while the Beta put his arm around Yuri’s shoulders. 

Yuuri sat next to Victor and squeezed his hand under the table, Victor gave him a reassuring smile back. They continued with their conversation again. Otabek was talking about the makeup look he did for Minami’s lingerie shoot last year, and that he had asked to go back and do it again this year. He was still on the fence about it thought. Victor had offered a partnership of some kind, where Otabek would be allowed to do any makeup look for any of Victors outfits. He would also get to chose the model. 

After a while their food came, they all dug in. Victor seemed to be enjoying the food the most though, while Yuri only picked at his and Otabek was taking careful bites, Yuuri was playing with his before putting small amounts in his mouth. Victor was full on digging in, occasionally making approving humming noises as he did. 

They finished the food and plates were taken away, Yuuri didn’t end up eating much, after the phone call with his mother he didn’t really want to do much of anything. Still he was with Victor, and they were out together with another couple, he needed to act like it wasn’t bothering him. When in reality it was really bothering him. 

Everyone paid for their own share, although Yuri had paid for Otabek since it was a celebration for him. They left and walked along the car park together, Otabek had come on his motorbike. As they passed the bike he handed Yuri a red helmet and picked up his own, walking along with said bike to Victors car. He helped Yuuri inside and got in himself, winding the window down to talk to the couple sat on a black motorbike. 

“Really Congratulations Otabek, it’s a big achievement and you should be proud.” Victor praised the Beta. 

“Thank you Victor, always a pleasure.” He nodded to Victor. He then leant a little closer to take a look at Yuuri in the passenger side. “Yuuri I look forward to working with you more. See you on Wednesday.” He called. Yuuri gave a small wave and a congrats before the younger couple drove off. 

Victor started up the engine and the car roared to life. They sped off down the road headed for Yuuri’s apartment. Quickly pulling up outside it, Victor like always walked the omega to his door. He said it was because it was polite, but secretly it was so he could spend just a little more time with Yuuri. 

They stopped outside the door like usual, Yuuri unlocked and opened it, turning to Victor. “Can I ask you something?” Yuuri spoke up, instead of going to his usual farewell. 

“Anything Yuuri.” Victor replied. 

“Do you think I’m weak?” He asked, watching the floor. 

Victors shocked expression went unseen, he stepped towards Yuuri and placed his hand under the Omegas chin, lifting his face so he was looking right at him. “Why would you ever think that?” Victor said back. 

“It’s just- well everyone is always trying to be careful around me, walking on eggshells. Even Phichit avoids talking about himself and Christophe because my own relationship was so bad. Then my sister refuses to mention the springs or my parents because she thinks I’ll have a break down. Even Yuri demands I tell him every little thing that’s wrong because apparently I can handle situations by myself.” Yuuri explained his feelings. 

Victor frowned and considered this for a moment. What he was saying made sense, it didn’t seem like people spoke to Yuuri like an actual person anymore. He saw the way Phichit was always telling him to be careful and ask for help, or how the calls with his sister consisted of Yuuri telling her to not treat him like a kid. It wasn’t unusual though, and Omega who had just come out of an abusive relationship, there was going to be emotional downfalls. Still Victor was ninety nine percent sure that he was the only one who spoke to Yuuri normally, like a person. 

“Listen Yuuri, they just don’t know how to act. They’ve never delt with someone in your situation before.” Victor said. He placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and gave him a small smile. 

“But you talk to me like normal.” Yuuri said. 

Victor pushed a black lock away from Yuuri’s face, “That’s because I’ve seen someone in your situation before.” Victor replied. Before Yuuri could ask what he meant, the Alpha had continued. “I grew up with my aunt, she was an omega. My parents left me in her care, a different story for a different time: she used to tell me I was her blessing. She couldn’t have kids, she got ill when she was twenty and the medication stopped her from being able to conceive.” Victor said. 

“Her husband used to abuse her, some nights after he hit her he would go the pub for drinks and not come back for days. He used to tell her she was useless, because she couldn’t have children. I would go and lie with her some nights, she would hug me so tight and mutter about me being her gift, Her baby, she was a wonderful women Yuuri, you would have loved her.” Victor said with a bright smile on his face at the memory. 

“Was?” Yuuri asked. 

“She died when I was sixteen, the same illness from when she was younger came back, but because she was old it impacted her more.” Victor explained. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri whispered. 

“Don’t be, it was a long time ago now.” Victor smiled. 

Yuuri couldn’t help the few tears that had fallen from his eyes, Victor reached and brushed them away with his thumb and stepped closer. Yuuri watched him closely, every move he made was captured by Yuuri’s doe eyes. “Can I kiss you?” Yuuri asked in a small voice. 

His face instantly went red at that. He wasn’t expecting for those words to come out of his mouth. Sure he was thinking about it, wishing Victor would kiss him. But the Alpha respected him too much to just dive in for a kiss. Yuuri wanted to know what his lips would feel like on his. How he would taste, was Victor a soft and gentle kisser? Or was he rough and desperate? The omega needed to know. However, he was very embarrassed by asking, if Victor said no, turned him down and walked away, Yuuri would lose the only person he wanted to be around all the time. The only one who understood. 

The Alpha stepped forward slowly, leant down and softly brushed his lips against Yuuri’s. He muttered a yes, and Yuuri leant in to capture his lips with his own. They went slow, gentle. Victor was careful and considerate: waiting until Yuuri wrapped his hands around Victors neck, then Victor placed his own hands on Yuuri’s waist. This allowed them to deepen the kiss further, loving every touch and feel of Yuuri against him. 

Yuuri was the first to pull back, what felt like an eternity, was in reality only a few seconds. Victor watched Yuuri who’s cheeks had turned pink, and a small smile played at his lips. It was even better then Yuuri had imagined. Victor had been so soft and caring: but there was a possessiveness to the kiss, something that pulled at Yuuri, how Victor wanted to keep him close and not let anyone harm him. 

“Are you okay?” Victor asked, placing his hand on Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri nodded, “better then okay.” The omega nodded. “Would you like to come in?” He asked. 

Victor nodded, “yes.” He replied. 

They both went inside, closing the door behind themselves. Yuuri pulled Victor into his room straight away. The place was completely immaculate, every surface polished and all objects dusted. Yuuri’s room was no different, each thing had a place and that’s where it stayed. There was nothing out of place, and nothing was dirty. Even the dust was hard to see. 

However, Victor didn’t have time to acknowledge the room around him, as Yuuri had him against the closed bedroom door in an instant and was kissing him again. Their mouths connected again, and this time it was a lot more passionate, hurried, harder and more tongue involved. Yuuri was panting as they pulled back for a moment, only to be guided to the bed by Victor, who was taking a little bit of control back. 

“Aah,” Yuuri let out a small squeal of surprise as Victor gently pushed him down onto the bed. The smell of Yuuri being so close was taking over his mind, how had he never focused on his smell before. It was sweet like vanilla, but there was something even more addictive about it, a slight musk that came under the vanilla. A hint of the beach under all that sweetness. Victor gave a pleased growl in the back of his throat before diving back for a kiss. 

The Alphas hands found their way up Yuuri’s top, as he explored his smooth chest. It was rare for Omegas to have bodily hair, even pubic hair. Which Victor would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on a little. He wondered down to kissing his throat, and moved to the side of his neck. 

Shock ran through Yuuri, something pushing at him to get the Alpha off. Yuuri scrambles under Victor and forced him away, his heart was beating fast and his whole body was shaking violently. 

Victor got over his shock and went right to Yuuri’s side, feeling a little stupid that he didn’t predict that this could happen. “Shoot, Yuuri I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have- I went too far, I’m sorry.” Victor said. He went to put his arms around Yuuri, but then thought better. 

“No You’re fine- i-i ruined it. Sorry, I’m really sorry.” Yuuri trembled. He felt like such an idiot, it was his idea to invite Victor in and invite him into his bedroom. 

“Hey it’s okay, baby steps right? How about we just watch a film or something instead?” Victor offered. He knew why Yuuri had freaked out. He was near his bonding gland, he was careful not to actually touch him there, but just being near it clearly caused problems. 

Yuuri nodded in agreement. He wiped away his tears. “Thank you.” He whispered. Yuuri grabbed his laptop and went back to the bed, pulling up a streaming site. He looked to Victor and leant over to kiss his lips. “Just when I thought I couldn’t fall for you anymore.” Yuuri said. 

It was Victors turn to turn pink, he looked to Yuuri, “my Yuuri is so sweet.” Victor gushed. 

“Your Yuuri?” The omega challenged. 

“We-well I just mean-“

Yuuri laughed cutting Victor off, “I’ll be yours, if you’ll be mine.” He whispered. “All you have to do is ask me.” 

Victor smirked and leant close to Yuuri’s ear, “be mine, Yuuri?” He asked softly. 

“Like I already wasn’t.” Yuuri responded. 

He felt better that it wasn’t a boyfriend official thing, but they were dedicated to each other. It meant Yuuri didn’t have to say he belonged to anyone, and that he could get away when he wanted: but also he wouldn’t go and date another person, or flirt with someone else. The same was with Victor, he couldn’t go out on dates with anyone else, he was strictly off limits, but they didn’t have to be exclusive. 

They snuggled up together and put on a science fiction film, Victor had an arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him close to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I’m sorry there is absolutely no consistency with my updates. I’m busy a lot so I write when I can :) 
> 
> My tumblr: graciefoxx18 my inbox is open to anyone if you want to request one shots, or if you just want to say hi, and maybe discuss fandoms :3


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuri woke up sometime after midnight, both him and Victor had fallen asleep in front of the laptop watching a film. Yuuri wasn’t all to sure which of them had fallen asleep first. He slipped from Victors hold around his body, and took the laptop, shutting it down and placing it back on his desk. The omega changed from his clothes into some boxers and a loose t-shirt, he also pulled out some pyjama bottoms and a top for Victor to change into. 

Carefully he went back to bed and brushed his fingers through the sleeping Alphas hair, admiring the way they slipped through easily. His hair was so soft, and now Yuuri thought about it, it was the first time he had ever touched or played with his hair. 

Victor stirred a little before blinking his eyes open, groaning a little. “Yuuri... какие...” he muttered still in sleep. 

“Прости, victor, you need to get changed though.” Yuuri whispered. He placed the clothes on the bed between them. 

“Mmm...” Victor whined as he tried to snuggle further into Yuuri. 

“Давай помогу.” Yuuri said gently. Victor nodded allowing Yuuri to remove his shirt and place another one on him. He unbuckled his belt and then said, “this part is all you.” Victor groaned but turned to face the wall anyway, Yuuri turned his back as well to give at least a little privacy. 

After some heavy shuffling and a lot of annoyed huffs, finally Victor had thrown his pants and boxers to the floor, and managed to somehow get on pyjamas pants, without leaving the bed. The Alpha then turned back over and pulled Yuuri into him, back to chest. They fell asleep quickly after that. 

Xxx

The next time Yuuri woke it was to Victor pressing light kisses down his clothed back. He turned around to face the Alphas smile, gently pecking his lips as a good morning. Yuuri was not a morning person, he never had been. But somehow it was easier waking up when Victor was next to him. 

That didn’t mean he would enjoy pulling himself from the bed and going about his day. First thing on the agenda was coffee, Yuuri needed coffee. Then after that he would consider getting dressed, or maybe a shower first. The omega didn’t like the sound of having to strip down in a cold bathroom. Maybe he could skip the shower for now. 

“Good morning.” Victor beamed. The Alpha was a morning person, which only seemed to fuel Yuuri’s hatred for the mornings more. Because how dare the Alpha of his dreams enjoys such an awful time of day! 

“Ugh, no.” Yuuri grumbled and tucked himself into Victors chest, wishing that the sun would go back down just for a few more hours. Even ten minutes. 

“Not a morning person.” Victor giggled. “Is my Yuuri a grumpy Omega in the morning?” Victor teased. In Yuuri’s opinion it was way to early for teasing. 

“Shut up.” Yuuri muttered into the quilt. 

“You flatter me Yuuri.” Victor continued to say. Yuuri was increasingly getting more annoyed at the Alphas happy self, so he grabbed Victors pillow and shoved it in his face, then turned over to try and get more sleep. Victor just laughed and pushed the pillow from his face, he leant across and kissed Yuuri’s cheek. “You’re even cute when you’re grumpy.” He whispered. 

Yuuri huffed and turned over, “cuddle.” He mumbled into the quilt. Victor did as instructed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s smaller body. Yuuri didn’t go back to sleep, but he was fairly content just laying there for a bit. 

It was nice in Victors hold, Yuuri was filled with the Alphas scent as well. It made everything better for him. Victor was just a little over the moon that Yuuri was so willingly cuddling with him. He was such a hard book to read, but the Alpha had quickly realised that the more space and control Yuuri had, the more at ease he was. And Victor didn’t mind Yuuri having the control, he trusted him. 

Neither of them knew how long they had been in bed for, it was a Sunday Meaning no work, luckily they both got from Friday to Sunday off unless they needed to work overtime. Since they had a project together it was much more flexible hours. Yuuri would have been happy staying in bed all day, but of course just as he started to fall asleep again, his bedroom door flew open. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, get your ass out of this- oh...” Phichit started to yell, it was almost twelve o’clock and if Yuuri stayed in bed too long he wouldn’t sleep that night, meaning he would be tired and grouchy during work. And nobody liked a grouchy omega. They just hissed at everyone and refused to do anything, sometimes Phichit wondered if Omegas had stronger animalistic instincts then any other secondary gender, although nobody had never been proved since it was different with every person. 

It was the sight of Victor in Yuuri’s bed that had stopped Phichit from continuing his rant, he was about to fly into a whole big thing on how Yuuri wouldn’t sleep that night, or that he would regret it the next day if he ruined his sleeping schedule. Now he felt stupid for not announcing his presence, or at least checking to see if Yuuri was awake by knocking first. He hadn’t considered the possibility of company, of course. There had been many times when he opened the door to a very indecent Yuuri, but this shocked him the most. How easily his best friend cuddled into Victor, an Alpha. How he trusted him so much. He wondered if the Alpha had been granted access to Yuuri’s nest yet. 

“Peach!” Yuuri half yelled, half groaned. He twisted around and sat up just a little, leaning on one hand for support. “Knocking is a thing you know.” He glared. 

The Beta nodded looking between Yuuri and Victor, “Sorry, um, if I interrupted anything- I’ll just leave.” He stammered. “Nice to see you Victor.” He acknowledged the Alpha out of kindness. 

“Like wise Phichit.” Victor hummed happily. 

The door was shut behind them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know Phichit would be back today.” Yuuri said. 

“It’s alright, he came in like a storm though.” Victor laughed. 

“He likes to remind me that if I don’t get out of bed I won’t go to bed that night, which ultimately leads to a very annoyed Yuuri in work.” Yuuri giggled with a blush. 

“Well since we’re awake, how about we get dressed?” Victor offered. Yuuri agreed and they both climbed out of bed. 

Victor went to use the shower first while Yuuri picked out some clothes, he got some clean underwear and a top for Victor too. Putting them with his jeans on the bed for when he got back. Yuuri turned on his phone and saw a few messages from Minako, and one from his sister, then the one from Phichit saying he would be home early hours of the morning. He ignored that and went to Minako’s messages first. 

She had said how his routine was getting better, that he looked a lot happier too. Wishing him well and telling him to call her more often. He did feel bad about not calling as much as he should, but then again he had been fairly busy with life. He sent her a text back telling her about the routine and any parts he found difficult, then said thanks with the promise of a phone call around dinner time. 

Next was his sister that simply just said, ‘Yuuri please call, we need to talk.’ He rolled his eyes but went to his contact list anyway. Scrolling down to Mari’s name and clicking the call button. The phone rang a few times before she picked up. “Hey Mari, what’s up?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yuuri, I didn’t think you would actually call...” Mari said honestly. “Anyway, I told Mum what happened between you and Jake, she wants you to video call her so you guys can talk.” Mari explained. “Apparently when she called you it didn’t go down too well.” 

“Listen Mari, I appreciate that you’re trying to get me and Mum talking again: but the truth is I don’t think I can handle that right now.” Yuuri said honestly. He was starting to think for himself, look after himself. He needed that, he had to be a little selfish right now. If he wasn’t, then Yuuri feared he would go insane. 

“But Yuuri-“ 

“Every time I hear her voice, or see her face I-“ Yuuri stopped for a moment trying to fight back tears. “It reminds me of what they said- a-and that hurt more then the years of abuse.” Yuuri admitted. “I-I can’t, not now.” Yuuri whispered the last part. Hating that he couldn’t just suck it up and face his mother. 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Mari replied. “I just miss us as a family, I miss you. The real you, the one before him.” She spat the last word as if it was poison. 

“I was always a little bit broken anyway sis, that didn’t change.” Yuuri said. 

“No, you were perfect, anxiety and all. He hurt you, so much more then a few bruises, but deeply too. I worry about you, how that impacts the parts of you I can’t see.” Mari was trying to fight back tears. Yuuri could hear it in her voice. 

“There are things sometimes that I do, or other people do, and it reminds me of him. Simple things. Sometimes I’m scared I’ll never be able to have a family, or a real relationship because every time I’m happy, I’m thinking about how I don’t deserve it. But I’m getting better, I promise you that I’m getting better.” Yuuri reassured his sister. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Mari, I’ll call you soon alright, I’ve got company over.” Yuuri explained. 

“Alright, speak soon, bye.” Mari said, Yuuri gave his sister a goodbye and hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath in and then releasing it slowly. He ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit. 

His bedroom door opened and Yuuri jumped a little. Victor stood there with a towel around his waist and wet hair. He smelt stronger now, his deodorant usually helped suppress his smell a little bit, but with it all washed off Yuuri could smell it stronger. The smell of wet wood, he smelt like nature after it had rained. The scent washed over Yuuri and made his heart flip a little. Not only that but Victor looked so beautiful. With a toned body, clearly showing abs and muscles that told Yuuri he worked out. It wasn’t the first time he had seen a peak of the Alphas body, but now he was stood all exposed and dripping wet. Yuuri squirmed a little as the sharp blue eyes watched him 

“There’s some clothes on the bed.” Yuuri said in a small voice. Suddenly very nervous around the attractive Alpha. “I’ll just go shower-“ he raced from the bedroom and Locked himself away in the bathroom. Turning the shower water to cold and letting it wash over his body. It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t know Victor was attractive, but the smell of his alpha scent and then the nakedness, it did things to an omega. 

Yuuri cursed himself though, after all he had suffered through, and yet his body still responded like this. He hated it. He hated how being with Victor was both the best and the worse thing, or that he couldn’t help but fall a little bit more in love with him every time he spoke, or when those blue eyes found his brown ones. Yuuri didn’t believe he was allowed to feel this way, to be happy, but he wanted to be happy. He wanted to take Victor and everything the Alpha had to offer. There was still a voice though, in the back of his mind reminding him that Jake was once this kind. That he used to love Yuuri and treat him like nobody could compare. He would hold Yuuri safely and press warm tingly kisses to his chest and lips. 

Victor could do so much better in Yuuri’s opinion. He could get an omega who wasn’t scared of love, who would submit themselves completely to him. An omega who could offer him a family, and would share everything. One that wasn’t broken, an omega who hadn’t been bruised and played with. He could have all that, and yet he was with Yuuri. Someone who when kissing the Alpha, would relive those moments with his ex and get scared, push him away and hide from everything. 

Other omegas would follow natural order, they would be loyal and offer themselves happily. They want a family, and are not scared to try. Yuuri ran a hand down to his lower abdomen, humming a little. If he had kept her, would she have had his eyes? Or Jakes hair? Yuuri didn’t know if he could love something that looked like him. Would she be an alpha and be shown that Omegas were worthless? What would she have thought if Yuuri being so weak? He though to himself, if she was an omega would she have been hurt too? Scared and broken just like him. It would have been Yuuri’s fault as well, for bringing her into a world that didn’t love.

But sometimes, on the really bad nights, he wished that he had her. A baby he could look after, someone to show that being weak doesn’t mean you aren’t brave. He would tell her to love herself before anyone else, and to make sure that when she found her mate, they were good to her. She could have fixed him, but at the same time she would have broken him more. Small things she would have done, like smiling, or the way she would have concentrated, it would’ve been jake he saw in those moments. 

Yuuri didn’t realise he started to cry, quickly wiping away the tears he shut off the water and stepped out. That was enough of his own thoughts. He stepped in front of the mirror and looked over his body. Some scars still lingered from Jake, and some from his own hand. He let his finger run across a particularly deep cut on his ribs. Jake had caught him then. He had been so annoyed, telling Yuuri that he loved the pain if he was self inflicting it when he was not hurting him. 

Each one had a memory to it, Yuuri wanted to get rid of those memories. He wanted to slice through each scar to make them look different, maybe then the memory would seep out along with the blood. 

The omega opened the over head cabinet and started to search through the containers in there. He couldn’t find them, nothing... Phichit must have moved his razor blades, but if he asked for them, then it would spark questions. He didn’t grow bodily hair thanks to him being an omega. There was no use for razors. He assumed Phichit moved then when he first arrived, maybe admitting to Phichit that he wanted to die was not his smartest idea. 

Defeated and frustrated Yuuri closed the cabinet allowing the mirror to once again give off his reflection. Yuuri shoved his white top and black leggings he’d taken with him. Then putting the towel in the washing basket he left, finding the living space empty. Phichit and Christophe must be in their room. Yuuri went back to his. 

Victor was admiring the room around him, taking in each detail that was Yuuri. He moved from the desk to Yuuri’s nest door. Victors hand skimmed over the Handel, and Yuuri couldn’t help the hiss that left his lips. Causing Victor to jump and turn to face Yuuri, who was covering his mouth with his hands. “I’m so sorry,” He said. “I-it’s just- t-that’s my nest a-and I’m a little possessive over it-“

“Hey it’s okay,” Victor said with a light smile. He understood completely. An Omegas nest was a very important thing. Once an Alpha had been allowed access it was the highest of compliments, it shown that the omega trusted them completely. “I wouldn’t have opened it anyway, I assumed it was a wardrobe and you could have had private things in there.” Victor closed the distance between them, taking Yuuri’s hand and kissing the back of it. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have hissed at you.” Yuuri watched the floor, waiting for a telling off or something. It never came though. Instead Victor only brought Yuuri’s chin up with his finger to make the omega look at him. A warm smile on his lip like always. 

“No harm done.” He reassured. “Why don’t we go get some breakfast?” He offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter tbh...  
> I felt like I needed to write something and occupy myself from thinking for a bit.   
> I relate with Yuuri when he gets nervous or wants to forget about his problems he goes skating, because do you know how good it feels to just get on ice and not need to think? But it’s like half twelve at night and unfortunately 24 hour rinks just aren’t a thing... 
> 
> Anyway sorry for that ramble, legit nothing to do with the story but oh well :p I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the lovely comments guys!! <3   
> My tumblr: graciefoxx18   
> It’s complete rubbish and there’s nothing on there, but I’ll take requests or you can come say hi :3


	12. Chapter 12

Both Phichit and Christophe came from their room once the smell of food found its way into the bedroom. Chris didn’t seem to be surprised by Victors presence, meaning Phichit had told him already, the two were watching the other couple closely though. It wasn’t that they didn’t trust Victor, not at all, but they were both looking out for Yuuri. Phichit knew he had been hovering and constantly on the Omegas back, but he was afraid of what Yuuri might do if he took his eyes off him for a single moment. 

Sometimes the Alpha and his Beta would lie in bed or be talking amongst themselves on the couch, about what Yuuri had said. ‘I want to die.’ The words rang out in Phichit’s mind, he was scared. He had seen Yuuri in that state before, and even caught Yuuri pulling apart his razors to loosen the blade out. Scared was an understatement. He wanted his friend to be happy, but he also wanted him to have time alone and experience life for what it is, without a partner to think about. Just himself. 

However, seeing the way Yuuri would smile and giggle at the stupid things Victor did warmed Phichit’s heart. He watched as Yuuri took some flower from their pancake mix and blew it into Victor face, who then started to laugh and wipe it off with a towel: revenge for putting pancake batter on Yuuri’s cheek. The two looked so at ease, as if they had been doing this their whole lives. 

“You two want some?” Victor asked turning to look at the couple behind him. 

“That’s why we’re here.” Christophe winked. He went over and grabbed four pancakes on a plate for him and Phichit to share. He added some strawberries and bananas on top, then two knifes and forks.

Phichit remembered the first time him and Yuuri had tried pancakes together, they had gone out for breakfast and decided that would be the day they embraced the American lifestyle. Yuuri chewed it with a grim look on his face, while Phichit had outright spat it out. Both complaining it was too fatty, there was way too much sugar for the morning, and questioning why and how people could ever eat such an atrocity in the mornings. Then a friend from their dorms suggested making their own since they usually tasted better, he was right. 

From then on they found ways to add in berries and make the pancakes tastes much better. Sometimes optioning for the British style flat pancakes rather then the American fluffy ones, mainly because they could roll them into crepes with fruit inside. These ones were American fluffy ones, they were easier to flip, but there was a variety of chopped strawberries, banana, apple, and grapes out. 

“Thank you!” Chris sang as he and Phichit made their way back into the bedroom. The door closing again. 

The two of them sat on the bed and started to eat the food, the Beta only managed a few mouthfuls before pushing the rest of the plate towards his alpha. “Chris do you think Yuuri is happy?” Phichit asked, leaning back on his hands. 

Chris looked up, he placed the knife and fork back into the plate, ready to once again have this conversation. “I think he is as happy as someone in his situation can be.” Chris said. Because no of course Yuuri wasn’t happy, he was anything but happy and anyone could see that. Sure he had positive moments like before in the kitchen when he laughed and joked around, but they were just waved of happier emotions coming through all the horrible ones. If you really took time to watch the omega you could see how drained he looked, how he had dark circles around his eyes that he tried to hide with makeup, or the way he shy’s away far too quickly.

“Sometimes I think I’m too much, that I’m treating him as if he were a child. I just care for him, I don’t like seeing him hurt.” Phichit replied. He saw that sometimes the things he did or said annoyed Yuuri, it would annoy anyone if everybody was constant all over you checking if you were still mentally stable. He got that. But Phichit couldn’t just not check up on him. 

“I know.” Christophe had moved to place a hand on Phichit’s back, gently rubbing soothing circles on him. He leant forward a little and kissed the side of his mates head. 

“It sounds stupid, but I’m actually a little bit jealous of Victor.” Phichit admitted. 

“Why’s that, sweetie?” Christophe asked. 

“Because Yuuri trusts him, he’s being himself around Victor, and I bet that dumb Alpha knows more then me. It’s ridiculous, of course, I just hoped I would be the one Yuuri came to.” Phichit explained. He hated feeling like this, Yuuri had no obligation to tell him anything. Still the Thai man couldn’t help but feel hurt by his best friend choosing a stranger, and Alpha to go and talk to. It would make sense to him if it were an omega, they could relate and offer advice, or another Beta might have been able to provide some security, but an alpha: someone who was apart of the very secondary gender group that hurt him. It was a little discriminative of Phichit to even think that, especially when his own mate was an Alpha, but somehow the fact that it was one, offended Phichit more then if Victor was an omega or beta. 

Chris held Phichit close to him and kept giving him loving kisses to the cheek and head. He wasn’t all to sure how to reply, but he did know how to comfort his Beta. That’s just what he was going to do. Give as many cuddles, and kisses as humanly possible until Phichit felt a little better about the whole thing. 

“I need to talk with him.” Phichit whispered. 

“I agree, but for now let’s leave them to it.” Christophe said. Phichit nodded and leant more into his Alphas touch. They had placed the plate on the floor so the two could cuddle more. Phichit sometimes wondered how he got so lucky with a mate like Chris. 

The day progressed and Phichit had even found the willpower to allowed Chris to pull him out of bed again. They decided to go for a walk, the weather was nice with the sun being out, but there was still a chill to the air reminding everyone that winter is on its way. They wrapped up in coats and scarfs, but ditching the gloves and hats deeming it still to warm for that commitment. They walked through the park hand in hand. 

Their favourite pass time usually was to sit by the river and feed the ducks, or to sit under a tree and cuddle for a bit. Sometimes Chris even brought a book that he would read out loud, not from the start either, he would just start from wherever he was up to in the book. Phichit didn’t mind much though, he liked the sound of Christophe’s voice. More then once he had fallen asleep while Chris had been reading out loud. 

“Chris?” Phichit asked in a soft voice. He got a hum in return, they walked down a gravel pathway between a few trees that outline a massive patch of grass for people to sit and eat picnics on. “Would you ever want to get married one day?” Questions about their future weren’t scary for them, really the only reason they hadn’t started a family or got married was because they were both busy with work. 

“Why? Are you asking?” Chris asked with a smirk on his face. He then replied seriously, “I think I would, One day, to you definitely.” He looked over to his blushing Beta, that looked so cute he wanted to hold him and squeeze him all day. Unfortunately Phichit would not allow that. 

“I think I would to you as well.” Phichit nodded. They walked a little further in silence, before Phichit stopped with realisation. Christophe looked back at him confused, however he did not have to wait long for his curiosity to be satisfied. “Did we just get engaged?” Phichit half whispered. 

Chris smiled, he was waiting for that to  
Click. “Hmm why, would you like that?” Phichit only nodded too shocked to say anything. “Then, Phichit, one day when we both have a spare moment, will you marry me?” 

There was a few things to note about the marriage proposal, first of all it was not planned at all. Sure Chris had been thinking of doing it one day: but he wanted to take his mate out for a nice dinner, buy some expensive wine and pop the question before desert came. He would get a very expensive ring and slip it onto those beautifully delicate fingers. Phichit would probably cry in joy and the whole restaurant would clap. His plans then wondered to some very dirty fantasies, which Victor had called his nasty for on more then one occasion when they spoke about it. 

The second thing was, it was not the first conversation they had about getting married, although usually it was Chris who brought the subject up and not Phichit. The fact that the Beta has brought it up gave the alpha a little more confidence. And it may have not been the perfect setting Christophe had imagined, but it was the most perfect way it could have happened. Because Phichit was stood there blushing like mad, in a state of shock, and looking like he was about to cry. 

Lastly, Chris was defiantly going out and buying a ring now, a pretty silver one maybe. They were engaged and he couldn’t have been happier. It wasn’t planned and it wasn’t perfect, it was better then perfect because it wasn’t planned. 

“Yes! Of course!” Phichit flew into Christophe’s arms and started to kiss him deeply. He wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck to pull him in further, also having to stand on tiptoes to reach his mouth. Finally the kiss slowed down until they broke apart, smiling to each other with their hearts racing from excitement. 

“Can I take you home and fuck you silly?” Chris asked seriously. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Phichit grinned. 

They almost ran back to Chris’ apartment. Which was further away from the park the Phichit and Yuuri’s place, but it meant they had privacy. Not like Yuuri hadn’t heard Phichit having sex before, and Victor had definitely been on a call while Chris was deep inside someone. But if they went back to Christophe’s apartment it meant they could be as noisy as they wanted, and go at it until one of them passed out. 

The door was unlocked with shaking hands from the adrenaline, then it was kicked closed before Phichit, who was already taking his top off. Chris quickly removed his own before their mouths were contacted again, their tongues dancing and teasing each other. They pulled apart, only for Chris to start placing love bites down phichit’s neck and chest, while the Beta was moaning so beautifully. 

Somehow they had found their way into the bedroom, the door slightly ajar as Chris worked on his mates pants button. It popped open, allowing Chris access to slip his hand under the waistband and cup Phichit’s bum. Skin on skin. 

Phichit was the first to lose his pants, Chris sliding them down his legs and pulling them from his feet. Seeing as they were skinny jeans there was some slight difficulty when pulling them from the feet, Phichit only giggled as he was finally freed, Chris coming back up the bed for a rewarding kiss. Instead of going through that mishap again Chris unbuttoned and took of his own jeans while standing up next to the bed, his mate patiently waiting as he smoothed his hands down his body. 

Chris got back on top and blindly rummaged through his bedside draws for a small bottle, grabbing it with Victory and popping the cap open. He slicked up his hands and phichit’s behind before getting to work opening the Beta up. It was a longer process then with an omega, who stretched with ease and even produced their own lubricant. But something about being able to take his time and work his Beta up with just his finger, it made Christophe’s head spin with lust and love. 

Before Phichit could even catch his breath Christophe was pushing inside, hitting areas neither of their fingers could reach. The Beta got louder, and both of their moans became more frequent. When the Alpha started to thrust Phichit lost all balance, he fell forward burying his head into a pillow, his arms cradling it from underneath. Then there was the undeniable stretch from a knot forming, and it hit the point of no return. Neither could stop and pull away now if they wanted to, both being locked together by the Alpha. 

The feeling of Christophe coming undone sent Phichit withering over the edge as well. Their breathing became heavy and heart pounded so hard that surely the other could hear. Finally the both let out a relaxed sigh and fell onto the bed fully. Christophe moved them so Phichit was lying on top of him while they were still contented. He earned small kisses along his chest and next. 

“I don’t think I could ever put into words how much I love you.” Phichit whispered. He was drifting off to sleep now, feeling pleasantly wrecked. 

“Hmm you do a good job of showing it though.” Came Chris’ reply. His hands rubbing Phichit’s back gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kinda rushed, but I just really wanted to show some Phichit and Christophe. Their point of view is important, because they see the parts of Yuuri he hides from public. The days he locks himself away in his room and refuses to come out, or when he breaks down crying while doing simple tasks like washing the dishes - - - a hint for next chapter, prepare yourselves for more angst :3  
> Thank you for your lovely comments I really like reading them, even if I don’t reply I still do appreciate them a lot so thank you!!!!! <3  
> Also British pancakes are the best and nobody can ever change my mind about that. I am biased being from England and all, but they are so good!!! Sorry America, but you put things like bacon in your pancakes.... why?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for this chapter: graphic descriptions of self harm, and a whole lot of angst. But seriously if this triggers you in anyway I urge you not to read as it is kind of graphic. Stay safe kids!! 
> 
> Also it’s important that if you do suffer from any of the issues I’ve mentioned in this story such as self harm or abuse that you seek help, you’re not alone!! <3

About a week after Phichit and Christophe’s engagement and they still had yet to tell people, or by people they meant their friends and work colleagues. Phichit had even refrained from telling Yuuri, partly because he was scared of how he would react, and partly because he was enjoying being able to plan a wedding with only Chris in mind. Bringing friends into the mix made things more complicated: like party’s, and guest lists, or groomsmen. 

However one thing Phichit had not counted for was Chris telling Victor, and then Victor telling Yuuri. The two were working out a few faults in their design, changing fabrics and materials constantly to get it up to standards. The Eros outfit was based around bondage lingerie, which made it hard for consumers to actually want to take a look at it. They seemed to only want the Agape outfit, however the two came as a pair, meaning they had to find companies and customers who would wanted both. They had also changed some material so they would stretch nicely for dancers. Changing their theme of a sexy outfit to a sexy dance costume instead, which seemed to be doing much better. 

Yuuri had explained how his costumes fit, where they needed a little extra stretch, and what parts to reenforce. They had even taken the extra mile to record Yuuri at a studio dancing in one of his costumes, so they could pin point areas and stretches the clothes would need to work around. 

Yuuri was jotting down some notes that they needed to work on during the next five hours left in their day of work. His list was rather long, but everything needed to be perfect for this to sell well. His name had not been out there much as of lately thanks to his ex Alpha, who didn’t like him working. Always telling Yuuri Omegas were just good to be house pets and for birthing. His last design had been for some ladies underwear, a matching bra and knickers set that came in red, black, white, pink, and blue lace. However they had problems, and disasters occurred. Yuuri ended up quitting the entire project and loosing a fair amount of money over it. 

Victor came and sat down with Yuuri in the communal workspace, a large area just next door to the desk and computer room where designers could meet and work on their projects. It was easier then going to a coffee house as well. Speaking of coffee, Victor placed a to go cup in front of Yuuri who smiled gratefully and took a sip. The alpha pulled out mood boards from a portfolio and lay them on the desk, and then a huge amount of paper they had worked on, then note pads and sketch books. Their work was all over the place, with no order at all, but it seemed they both worked best like this. 

They went through a list of things quickly, and then got back to the first point and worked from there. Half way through picking out sample materials Victor changed the topic from disaster sportswear to his best friends engagement to Yuuri’s best friend. “So Christophe finally popped the question.” Victor smirked, “do you know if they’ve worked out dates or anything yet?” He asked. 

Yuuri frowned and looked up from his list and images of materials before him. “I have no idea what you’re on about.” He said truthfully. Sometimes Victor spoke and never actually said anything of importance, it was a joke between their friends that he just liked the sound of his own voice. However, this time it seemed he was actually going on about an event that had taken place. 

“What? You know Phichit and Christophe getting engaged.” He smirked. 

Yuuri’s face dropped, his eyes going wide with shock. “What?” He almost shouted. 

“Oh... so you didn’t know,” he blushed a little and rubbed the back of his next, “me and my big mouth.” He said nervously. Yuuri didn’t look angry, but he also didn’t look happy. Clearly it had been kept from him, although now Victor wondered why. Christophe had called him right after sex and went through the whole event. 

“T-they got engaged? When?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor had already said too much, but he thought Yuuri now knew so what’s the point in hiding minor details. “Like a week, almost two weeks ago...?” Victor said trying to think back to when he was told. 

“Almost two weeks?” Yuuri asked. “Why didn’t he tell me? Were best friends, aren’t you suppose to share this stuff with them?” He said. 

“I mean, I guess, maybe he was just waiting for a good time to tell you.” Victor tried to defend the Beta. 

“Anytime is a good time, my best friend is getting married. He could have sent a text and I’d still be just as happy for him.” He said. Yuuri thought back to if there was anything he had done knowingly that could have stopped Phichit from telling him. There was that time during heat... but nothing had happened and Yuuri wasn’t really in the right headspace anyway. There was the scenting, but that had been Phichit’s idea. “Oh...” Yuuri said with realisation. He turned his head down and silently continued with his work. 

Victor watched him with concern, Yuuri had obviously remembered something of importance. He wanted to know, but also didn’t want to pry. He decided to ask anyway, “Oh?” Victor questioned. “What’s that for?” He asked. 

Yuuri carried on with his work and didn’t answer the Alpha. He silently went through materials and wrote down a list of swatches to order. Victor realising that he wouldn’t get anything out of Yuuri now went back to work. Speaking only when it there was something to do with their project. He hated it when Yuuri went all quiet and reserved like this, but also couldn’t fault the omega for doing so. 

The five hours passed awfully slow, occasionally they would have people come and go from the room. When Victor stood up deeming they deserved a lunch break, Yuuri just waved him off saying he didn’t want to eat. The Alpha went to lunch alone, and the omega sat there with his head down with work. He still had work to do for his and Otabek’s makeup look, so while Victor was gone he worked on that. 

Yuuri and Otabek mostly emailed and video called for the work, since the other was busy mostly with clients and their schedules didn’t match up very well. Yuri was like a messenger boy sometimes taking and giving makeup samples. They would arrange to meet up for lunch and always seemed to be joined by Yuri or Victor, which meant focusing entirely on work was hard. Still any spare time either of the two could grasp at it was taken. 

The silver haired Russian returned about and hour later, waving goodbye to Micky who worked two floors above them, at least he’d found someone to go to lunch with. Yuuri had put away his papers for the makeup look, and continued with their costume design. “Yuuri, maybe we could change the colour of our sequins on Agape, I’m not sure how bold the gold is.” Victor said, as he messed with a pencil between his fingers. 

“Sure.” Yuuri said still looking at his own work. 

“How about purples, greens, blues, oh maybe a few silver to match Eros.” Victor said with a smile trying to get Yuuri’s spirits up. It didn’t work though. 

“Go ahead.” Was the only response he received. 

At the end of the day Victor packed his things up and offered Yuuri a lift home, the omega denying it saying he wanted to walk. Victor was reluctant at first since it was starting to get a little dark, but with Yuuri being as stubborn as he was he let it go. What he didn’t know was that the omega instead of going home, went straight to the ballet studio. The women who ran the place usually did late nights on a Tuesday, but she called Yuuri Monday evening to say it had been cancelled if he wanted the slot instead. Which worked perfectly in his favour now. 

He got there at six, waving to the lady at the front desk like usual. The studio was in a twenty four hour gym, so there was always staff in. Yuuri walked through the gyms and towards the stairs at the back, going up them and down a small corridor with two doors. One was for ballet dancers, the other for pole fitness. Yuuri preferred ballet though. 

He opened the door which had been left unlocked for him and set his bags down. Pulling out some practise clothing, he wore black yoga pants and a loose fitted dark red top. Minako had been encouraging Yuuri to start practising more in his point shoes, so he also pulled the dreaded things out and slipped on some toe pads before the shoes themselves. With the black stretchy ribbon he started to secure the point shoes onto his feet, securing his ankle. 

Yuuri removed his glasses and stood up, hooking his phone up to the stereo and playing the usual music that went from his warm up, right into the routine ones. After a good ten minute warm up he set to the very far corner of the floor and stood up on the point shoes. It was a newer routine that he needed to know before going to the Audition that Minako had set up for him in a few months time. 

It was suppose to be a group dance routine, each person having their own time to come in. The numbers were given at random, but whoever got lead Male roll would be going in first and finishing last. Yuuri had been given number three for now, so during audition him and one other Male plus one female would enter at their queue. 

He started with two leaps that would carry him a little past centre to the other side. Then went in with some spins and simple footwork before the music picked up and the dance got more intense. Yuuri threw himself into the routine, doing leaps and spins, and trying not to think about the days events. 

He’d acted so cold towards Victor which made him feel awful, his best friend had made what was probably one of the most important decisions of his life and left Yuuri out of the loop, Victor had seemed far too happy with Mickey, Yuuri never saw him smile like that. Then there was a the real reason he was so pent up and ready to explode with emotion. 

He and Jake had set a wedding date for tomorrow, in another life he would be excited to be marrying the love of his life, getting his mothers help on preparing a suit, or a late night phone call with husband to be, because it was bad look to see your marriage partner before the wedding. In an alternative world he would be scared and crying because marriage bonds meant forever, forever with a man who couldn’t love. Someone who hurt him, and would hurt their future child. Because in the alternative world Yuuri had never got rid of her. She would be born mid to late March. The due date was set for the twenty first of March. The marriage was set for the twenty eighth of October. 

Tears started to fall down Yuuri’s face, his heart clenched in his chest and he had to stop. The Omegas whole body was shaking. The feelings coming through, everything that had happened in the past four years was now clutching at his mind. After everything that had happened, all the abuse, the name calling and kicks to the stomach, even after the hardship Jake had caused between Yuuri and his family, after all that, Yuuri still loved him. 

With that realisation in mind he started to cry freely, everything hurting and his hands trembling as he reached for his phone. Through blurry tears (and lack of glasses) Yuuri scrolled through his contact list on his phone, stopping at one particular name: Jake. He hadn’t found the willpower to delete his number yet, and Maybe that was because subconsciously Yuuri knew he still loved him. Maybe Jake was right after all: maybe he was messed up, and maybe he enjoyed the abuse. That could have been the only logical reason as to why he still felt the way he did. 

Before Yuuri could press call though, as if she knew Minako started to call. The picture of her teaching Yuuri how to dance at the age of four filled the screen, her name appearing with heart emojis had the end. He broke down even more: all she had done for him to help him escape and move on, and he repayed her by almost calling Jake again. 

He remembered being Four years old and amazed by Minako dancing, she would scoop him up in her arms while babysitting and twirl around the kitchen, Yuuri giggling loudly and Mari telling her to stop before Yuuri got too dizzy and threw up. His big sister, always looking out for him. Yuuri missed her, badly. He wanted to curl up in a ball while she held him as he cried, like she had done when he was seven and had been pushed over by another kid at the park, or when he was fourteen and got his first heat, so scared and alone but she was there holding him, telling him everything was alright. 

Yuuri clicked the receive call button and turned it to loud speaker, “Yuuri I didn’t think you would answer then, anyway I’ve just been-“ she heard the small sniffling and stopped. The tell tale sound of Yuuri crying silent tears. She hated that sound. “Yuuri... what’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

Yuuri shook his head, before realising she couldn’t see him, he needed to speak. “N-no.” He said through tears. “I-I wa-want m-m-“ 

“Mum? Do you want your mother?” Minako asked. Thinking that maybe Yuuri had started to miss her so much it hurt. Which was true, but it also wasn’t who he wanted. 

“Mari- I-I want Mari.” He croaked out. 

“Yuuri why are you crying?” Minako asked, although she could probably think of several reason for his tears. She thought Yuuri was getting better though: he was laughing and joking and working! He’d even got back into ballet! And now he was sobbing down the phone again as if all that self care was for nothing. 

Yuuri scratches at the scars on his arms, wishing he was at home so he could relieve himself with a little pain. He needed it, the telltale sting from blade on skin contact. The unmistakeable burn of cold metal pressing so deep into his smooth wrists that they oozed warm red liquid, which would flow freely from the wound and down his arm. Some would splatter on the floor, and some would get all over his hand holding the blade. And when one arm began to numb from the pain, he would move to his opposite arm, or leg, ribs had always been his favourite place to feel the real pain of the blade. 

“I-it’s our- it’s my wedding t-to-tomorrow.” He hiccuped out and continued to cry. The tears staining his red cheeks with water streaks. “I-I st-still love him, I’m a-a freak for that, I must like the abuse, h-he-he was r-right.” Yuuri voiced his issues. 

“No yuuri, no. It’s normal okay, it’s normal to feel this way. You loved him at some point, you must have done. Your mind got used to associating abuse with love, that’s all. You’re not a freak okay, and you don’t enjoy the abuse, you didn’t like it when he broke your wrist did you?” Minako asked seriously, trying to convey a point.

“N-no.” Yuuri said. 

“See, you don’t like the abuse Yuuri, you miss the love.” She said. 

“I-I miss Mari- I want m-my sister.” He said again. 

“Shh it’s alright, where are you?” Minako asked. 

“Studio.” Yuuri answered. 

“Okay, how about you go home, get in your nest, and I’ll have Mari call you in fifteen minutes?” Minako bargained. 

Yuuri gave a soft okay and the phone was hung up, he just had to hold it together until he reached home, that wasn’t so hard. He started to get a headache from how much he was crying, which just urged him to stop. 

The omega collected himself back up, placing his glasses on his face and taking a few deep breaths. He wiped his face and eyes then grabbed his stuff and left. The omega didn’t look up once, fearing that anybody he saw would either look like jake, he didn’t think he could do that. 

Finally after ten minuets he arrived home, with shaky hands he pressed the building card against the sensor and the doors unlocked for him. Yuuri almost ran up the stairs and flew through the front door, which was unlocked because Phichit was home. “Hey Yuuri-“ was all Phichit got out before the bedroom door was slammed in his face, Yuuri stripped down until he was completely nude, then grabbed some shorts and a top to throw on. 

He could see the marks left on his arms and legs when wearing these clothes. The urge to harm himself got stronger, Yuuri tried to push that thought away and focus on when Mari would call. Because she would call... wouldn’t she? It had been fifteen minutes and there was still no call. Maybe she didn’t care? Or maybe Minako wasn’t going to tell her? She’s sent Yuuri back to Detroit after all, was that to get rid of him? 

Yuuri had enough, he opened his bedroom door, Phichit sitting on the couch gave him a worried look, “Yuuri what’s wrong?” He asked watching his best friend rummage through their kitchen draws as if he’d lost something. Yuuri came up empty handed each time, but never payed any mind to Phichit, who was starting to rise from the couch, readying to confront the omega. 

However, he hadn’t moved fast enough, Yuuri opened the cutlery draw and pulled from it a sharp knife, just a small one, but it was enough. Phichit saw as the metal twinkled as if taunting him of what Yuuri was about to do. The worse possible situations came to mind in that moment. He hurried to catch up with Yuuri who fled to the bathroom, before Phichit could stop him the door had closed and locked. 

He knocked on the door, probably too harshly. “Yuuri, Yuuri, don’t do anything okay, just please, don’t do anything.” He begged through the door. “Talk about it, tell me what’s bothering you.” He said. 

Yuuri almost answered, but then the cool steal blade pressed against his skin and every muscle in his body felt so more at ease. He dragged the blade across his arm, tears falling from his eyes at the stain. It wasn’t enough though. He continued to slash at his arms until his whole forearm was covered in blood, the floor having drops of red on it too. 

He was outwardly crying again, Yuuri tugged his top up and off, blood smearing along the white when he pulled it from his arm. His hand was making it harder to focus, the lack of steadiness causing problems for him to just get a clean slash. He started to paint his ribs red. Clenching his free and bloodied hand at the pain, he groaned and breathed through each sting. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri stop, please stop!” Phichit banged on the door. He was panicking now, being able to hear his friend causing self inflicted pain. Phichit ran to his bedroom and located his phone, he was trying to keep calm and not cry while finding Christophe’s number and calling. 

An alpha picked up almost immediately, but never got to his greetings. “Chris Yuuri’s hurting himself! He-he’s in the bathroom and won’t come out, he grabbed a knife Chris!” Phichit rushed through, not even giving the Alpha a moment to talk. 

“Shit he’s what?” That voice wasn’t Chris, Phichit felt sick. It was an alpha but it wasn’t Christophe. 

“Victor?” Phichit questioned, there was no time to mess around though and ask why he answered the phone and not Christophe. “Tell Chris to get to mine quick!” He hung up the phone. 

Phichit returned to the bathroom door and knelt in front of it. He could hear Yuuri crying trying to stifle the sounds, occasionally he would accidentally let a pained moan slip from his lips. He didn’t know how many cuts Yuuri had gave himself, or was giving himself, he didn’t know how deep or how much blood he would lose. The Beta just wanted to hold his friend in his arms and tell him everything would be okay. 

He had no idea how long he was sat against that door, it must have been a while though because Chris and Victor had arrived, however neither of them dared get closer to the bathroom door, opting to stay away and look from afar. Christophe was here to help Phichit when he needed to be comforted later, Phichit finding it easier knowing Chris would be there to help in anyway. Victor was there because Yuuri was hurting, and he saw earlier that he was hurting but didn’t press further. Now the omega had locked himself away with a knife. 

“Yuuri please, please let me in. I’m not mad I promise, just open the door and I can help.” Phichit said softly. He knew Yuuri had stopped cutting when he heard the knife clatter to the tiled floor, a soft band against the wall signalled Yuuri leaning against it. 

After a few seconds of expecting his fourth attempt at coaxing Yuuri out to have failed, the sound of the bathroom lock clicked. Phichit pushes the door open and caught Yuuri who leant into his best friend, hiding his face. There was blood on the floor and a knife not too far away from Phichit with more blood. Yuuri was covered, it had smeared across parts of his body the knife didn’t even go near. Now the liquid was on Phichit’s skin and clothes as he hugged his friend close. Rocking the omega a little. 

“Shhh,” Phichit soothed, “it’s okay, you’re okay,” Phichit said, he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and rubbed his back gently. Just how he liked Chris doing it to him. The two were sat crying on the floor with two Alphas watching them, both cringing at the mess of blood that was being pressed onto clean skin. 

“I-I still love him Peach, I-I still-“ Yuuri tried to collect himself a little to explain how this had came about. It’s the least he owed his friend. “I’m messed up, I-I, h-he was right, i-i must e-enjoy the abuse, r-right?” Yuuri pulled back a little to look at his friend. 

“No yuuri, no you’re not messed up, or broken, or anything bad. It’s normal to miss them, to love them. You shared so much of yourself with him Yuuri. He hurt you, but it was also security.” Phichit supplied. 

Christophe looked at Victor who looked broken at the Omegas words. Yuuri still loved his abusive ex alpha, but couldn’t love him, someone who had tried so hard to be loyal, and kind. Someone who helped him, and listen to him, who was gentle and treated Yuuri like he was the only omega in the world. Victor was trying to push back tears and Chris could see that. The way his eyes glassed over with the liquid. He placed a hand on the Russians shoulder, but was shrugged away. 

Victor went for the door opening it and then slamming it shut behind himself, he’d put his all into Yuuri for it to be thrown back at him. Chris watched as Yuuri and Phichit finally released what happened. Then he ran after his friend. Maybe Victor didn’t know as much as he thought he did about abusive relationships. 

The scene only caused Yuuri to hurt more, now he had proof he was causing Victor pain, the only Alpha to have ever treated him with so much kindness and respect, someone who had gave everything to so willingly to Yuuri. And now he had hurt him. This sparked more tears. 

Finally Phichit had managed to pull Yuuri up after five more minutes of crying: he got in the shower with Yuuri and helped the omega clean himself, plus cleaning blood of his own body too. Then getting a fresh pair of pyjamas, dressing the omega and putting him safely in his nest. Phichit needed to speak with Victor about this. He needed to make sure he wouldn’t give up on Yuuri because of this, or hurt his friends feelings even more. Victor didn’t know as much as he thought. Phichit spent countless nights staying up and researching, speaking with Minako and Mari, and even discussing it with a psychology professor at his old university over email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and again for all your lovely comments!! :3 
> 
> I recently read that people are wanting pole fitness to be an Olympic sport, and as someone who actually does pole fitness (and figure skating, basically just a female Yuuri... but way less cool and way less talent) I can say that yes it should be, it’s such hard work and very intense work out stuff. A dancer needs to have such strength for pole fitness, not only that but amazing flexibility and courage. 
> 
> Anyway I thought I’d bring up a less opinionated discussion for you guys as the pancake was was fun to talk about :3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! <3


	14. Chapter 14

“You’re being selfish!” Phichit almost yelled at the silver haired Russian. They were stood outside of the apartment in the hallway, the front door was open just slightly in case Yuuri got up and needed something, which Phichit doubted would happen. Christophe had been trying to reassure his alpha friend that it was normal he felt so much anger towards Yuuri now after the Omega admitted he still loved his abusive ex, Phichit was not okay with this. There was a reason as to why he had hovered around Yuuri, and kept tabs on him, it was so when he did have a breakdown Phichit would be there to help pick up the pieces, and tell anybody who may hurt him further to leave. 

“I’m being selfish?” Victor repeated in a disbelieving voice, “excuse me, but I was nothing but nice to him, I was patient and then he goes to say how he would rather be hit then hugged.” Victor gave. 

Phichit got closer to him now, “He didn’t like to be hit, that was and is the love he’s used to.” He glared at Victors blue eyes, “so don’t go and say that Yuuri loves the pain, because you know what Nikiforov, I doubt you couldn’t stand an hour in his shoes!” 

“Peach, there’s no need-“ Chris tried to make his Beta back down. Arguments between dominant Alphas and dominant betas usually broke out in fights, not that he thought they would physically fight, but words could hurt just as much. 

“There is need!” He spun around to face his own Alpha. “He’s my best friend, and deserves love! I don’t care what anybody says, I will stick up for him no matter what!” His voice was very close to shouting now, it’s was a surprise the neighbours hadn’t come out to see what all the commotion was about. Christophe backed off then, stepping away until he hit the wall behind him. 

“I love him,” Victor was quieter now, and was submitting to the raging beta. Victor moved back and let his line of vision fall to the old green carpet in the hallway. Phichit had been expecting more of a fight then that, he was ready to go in teeth bared to defend his friend. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone, and I-I just want him to love me back.” Victor admitted. 

Phichit’s expression softened, and Chris visibly relaxed. “If you love him that much, you’ll be more patient.” Was all he said before turning and walking back inside.

He went straight for Yuuri’s bedroom, but before knocking he could hear him talking on the other side. He was speaking Japanese, usually he only did that with family and family friends, other times he spoke English, even to Japanese designers he worked with. He caught a few words he heard often: such as, mum, dad, home, dance, and please. Phichit assumes he was giving a brief run through of what had happened in his day, since he knew Yuuri had been to the studio before coming home. Then there was a name, “Mari-“ he spoke so softly as the words fell from his lips, he was scared. Phichit didn’t blame him either. He knew when the phone call was over since he would usually tell Mari he loved and missed her, and he recognised the farewell too. 

A few seconds passed when Phichit forgot for a split second why he was stood outside his best friends bedroom door. With realisation he gently knocked on the door before entering, knowing it was okay to be in the bedroom, it was his best Phichit had to be cautious around. There was some shuffling inside the nest before a voice spoke from between the masses of blankets and pillows. 

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri said. He’d not told Phichit to go inside his nest yet, so the Beta waited patiently for an invite. “I’m sorry I’m so much trouble.” He continued. 

Phichit’s heart broke a little bit at that, “no, you’re not trouble, not at all.” He said softly, “you scared me though, I won’t lie Yuuri I was terrified. I don’t want you to hurt.”

“I can’t hide it anymore, it’s too much, I feel like I’m going to explode.” He replied with. 

“Hey, Yuuri there’s nothing wrong with that. You know I will always be here to pick up the pieces for you.” Phichit comforting words gave Yuuri a small bit of hope. That no matter what happened or where he was in life, Phichit would always be there for him. He would always have his best friend. 

“C-can we leave these ones on the floor though?” Yuuri asked. “I don’t want to remember it, but every time I close my eyes it’s jake I see.” His timid voice said. 

“He’s not here Yuuri, it’s just us okay. Jakes not coming here for you.” Phichit promised. 

“It’s because he never loved me.” Yuuri started to cry again. “Why did I- why did I ever do that? From the first t-time he hit me, why did I stay?” He asked. 

“Because you’re Yuuri, sweet and kind Yuuri, who believes everyone is good. And that’s not a bad thing, it just means sometimes you get hurt.” Phichit said. 

“Can you sleep in here with me? I don’t want to be alone.” 

“Of course.” Phichit opened the door and went inside. 

He dropped to the blankets that covered the floor, Yuuri was snuggled between pillows and quilts so Phichit had to burrow his way under them to get to him. He lay in front of Yuuri and held the omega: chest to chest. Before Yuuri went to his nest Phichit had bandaged his arms up and dressed the wounds along his ribs too. The fabric that held the cuts together scratched slightly against Phichit’s skin as he held his best friend. 

They lay there for a while, Phichit thought that maybe Yuuri had gone to sleep. But then the Omega spoke up, “Mari said she’s coming to visit.” He whispered, still not looking up to his Beta friend. “I miss her.” He admitted. 

“I think that will be good for you.” Phichit said. His sister would be able to help Yuuri through his healing process at least somewhat. He saw how the two interacted, the way they were both protective of each other. When Mari had first came to visit Yuuri after they moved into their university halls, she had given Phichit a huge lecture. He’d stood there and nodded his way through the long list of things she expected of him as a roommate: that was until Yuuri had come back from the coffee run and told her to leave well enough alone. 

Mari was a nice person, but when it came to her brother she could be a little stern. Once Yuuri had convinced her he was fine, or the other person was trust worthy she acted like they were best friend. Joking around and even joining in on banter. She had actually once shown Phichit chubby toddler Yuuri photos even after her brother begged her not too. Sometimes he saw Mari as a sister figure himself, he remembered the time his date had tried to over stay his welcome. Mari just so happened to be visiting that week and put the guy in his place. 

So while the Alpha could be fairly terrifying she was one of the nicest people Phichit had met, aside from Yuuri that is. He was excited to see her himself actually, but Phichit also knew he wouldn’t see much of her since Mari would spend most of her night with Yuuri in his room, or his nest. 

“Hey peach?” Yuuri spoke up again. 

“Hmm.” Phichit answered. He had taken to playing with Yuuri’s black locks. The feeling he knew comforted his friend, Yuuri liked it when his hair was played with. 

“Congratulations by the way, Christophe is a good guy.” Yuuri said. Phichit blushed, he’d not told Yuuri but somehow he knew already. Now Phichit felt bad for trying to hide it, of course Yuuri would find out one way or another. He was his best friend, why shouldn’t he have known? Yuuri had been there the night Phichit had stumbled home slightly drunk, he’d gone right to the Omegas bedroom and they sat up talking all night about the guy Phichit had just slept with. It had been his first time, Phichit said he hadn’t liked it much. This lead to them experimenting, after Yuuri told him it shouldn’t hurt so much, but be a pleasurable pain. He’d then demonstrate. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Phichit replied with. 

“It’s okay, I know why you kept it a secret. I appreciate that, but next time you get engaged I better be the first to know.” The funny thing was Yuuri had not said this in a sarcastic way, he was serious. 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, sorry!! <3


	15. Chapter 15

“Okay, okay we need to talk. We need to talk about all of this.” Yuuri was stood in front of the sofa where Phichit and Christophe were sat. His sister had been visiting for two days and she had already managed to coax in from his nest, just long enough to get him to talk with Phichit. She claimed that once he had done this they could go back to his nest and lay there all day again. 

“Yuuri? What’s up? Tell me what’s wrong.” Phichit said. 

“That- that is what’s wrong.” Yuuri said pointing to his best friend. “I-I know you just want to help, but you pester too much. I don’t always need to speak about my feelings all the time.” Yuuri claimed. “Sometimes I need to be alone.” 

Phichit and Christophe sat here shocked for a moment. They did not think this is what Yuuri would need to talk about. “I’m sorry, I just worry-“ 

“And I can’t stop that, but I also can’t have you in my ear all the time. If I want to be with Victor, that’s my choice. If I wanted to stay out past eleven also my choice, if I want to binge eat Chinese takeout and stay in my room for a week that is my decision to make, not yours.” Yuuri went on to explain. “And I know I’ve hurt Victors feelings, but you two don’t need to step in and fix it for me.” He claimed. 

“So you want us to just leave you alone?” Phichit asked, slightly offended by his best friends outburst. 

“Just let me make my own decisions, and don’t keep pestering me. Don’t try and fix something that is not yours.” Yuuri said. “I’m grateful for your help, and I appreciate you being there for me. But I can do things alone, sometimes I need to do them alone.” Yuuri finished. 

“Okay, we’re sorry Yuuri, really.” Christophe spoke up for the first time since he’d asked them to sit down and listen. He seemed to have been taking all that was said in before speaking his mind. He knew that what was between the omega and Victor was not his to mess with, but also his friend was hurt so he still had to be there for one of them. 

“That’s fine,” Yuuri turned to look at his sister now, “I think I deserve a nap.” He said to her in a very serious tone. 

Mari watched her brother and then couldn’t help herself, she started laugh. Yuuri frowned at her, folding his arms over his chest. “Sorry, its just, how determined you looked to go and take a nap.” Yuuri continued to glare at her, “go ahead.” She said gesturing towards the bedroom door. Yuuri huffed and went right through, not taking a second glance back to his friends on the sofa, or his sister on the single chair. 

When he got into his nest, Yuuri pulled his phone out from between some cushions were he remembered leaving it. He took the device in hand and typed the pass code to unlock it. It clicked and the home screen opened up to him. The omega knew he had to do the right thing now and at least text Victor: he had really hurt him, unintentionally of course, but that didn’t mean he could just leave it. 

Yuuri scrolled through his contacts before landing on Victor, he opened up their text messages: he was being cowardly doing this over text, he knew that. But calling Victor was a lot easier said then done. He quickly typed out a paragraph of apologies and wanting to explain himself, but in person and not over text. He said that while he was still heart broken over his ex, that doesn’t mean he liked Victor any less. He tried to go through his mixed up emotions and put them into a simple text. He found this a lot harder then he first thought it would be. 

After that the phone was placed under a light blue cushion. He needed to speak with Victor badly, but he also needed time still. He needed to take Jake and put that part of his life in a jar, on a shelf, for it to gather dust. Yuuri just wanted things to go back to normal, but the bandages on his arms and the memories of bruises kept him from pulling away. He was bound to be broken for the rest of his life. If not thinking of jake he was thinking of his baby, and when it wasn’t that it was his parents, or the disappointed looks from his childhood best friend. There was still so much of his life he needed to fix. 

The omega also found he was having more nightmares now that he has established the problem, and addressed head on. Mari had stayed in his bed instead of the nest, upon Yuuri’s request. She was his sister, but still an Alpha. And while he knew Mari would never lay a single finger on him, there was still the tug at the back of his mind telling him to be cautious. So she stayed in his bed, and would sometimes sit quietly at the nest door when he woke from a nightmare. She thought Yuuri didn’t know she sat there, but he did. Neither of them mentioned it though the next day. 

He also found himself backing away from anything that remotely involved leaving his bedroom: getting Yuuri into the shower the night before had been a challenge. He was still slightly nest bound, but Mari was trying her best to not let that happen. She had seen her brother nest bound before and it was not a great sight. So everyday she urged him to leave his bedroom, even if it was just to get a glass of water. It had been working so far. 

Yuuri was on his way to sleep, when his phone rang. He first assumed that it was Victor ringing after he’d received and read the text message. Yuuri located his phone with slight difficulty, without looking he pressed the receive call button and put the black device to his ear. He yawned before saying, “hello?” In a small voice. He was so close to sleep it was unreal, he supposed though Victor would understand if Yuuri explained he had not slept in a couple of days/night and needed to rest. That was the thing about Victor, he always understood. 

“Yuuri? I can’t believe you answered.” The voice, however, sounded relieved, but it was not Victor who had called. Yuuris blood ran cold at the chill the sound of who was calling. He could recognise that voice from anywhere, how could Yuuri forget it? The way it shouted and screamed, or whispered and sneered. He could never forget. His throat felt like it had closed up. “Is my Omega not happy to hear me?” He teased. 

Yuuri in a quick second decision pulled the phone away and hung up, then taking it and throwing the phone to the other side of his nest, as if that would protect him. His mind had not been playing tricks this time, no, he knew that voice. Jake.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of physical and mental abuse, self harm, anxiety   
> Be safe guys, please don’t read if this triggers you in any way :3

Three days had passed and nothing came of the phone call, which scared Yuuri even more. Victor had got back to Yuuri fairly quickly, which he was grateful for. The two planned to go out that afternoon, get some coffee and maybe some late lunch. Victor had a few things he wanted to voice, and Yuuri was desperate to explain himself. He’d missed work for almost a week, which was a long time when they had a deadline to meet, so he promised he would be back the following day. 

Yuuri got dressed, and then redressed several times before he decided what to wear. The omega still did not have that many clothes with him: shopping was not his top priority. He finally settled on some black leggings and one of Phichit’s oversized green jumpers, Yuuri was also half convinced this used to belong to Christophe. But it was soft and warm  
Inside so he wasn’t complaining about where it came from. He slipped on some black pumps and checked himself in the bathroom mirror. Yuuri frowned at the dark circles around his eyes, he decided to dig through Mari’s makeup until he found some concealer. Her makeup was better then his. He applied some around his eyes and just a touch of mascara too, also deciding to apply some light lipgloss. 

Once satisfied, Yuuri stepped out if the bathroom and went right to his bedroom. His sister was laying down on his bed, her phone in hand as she scrolled through social media. “You take longer then a girl to get ready.” She teased. Mari moved her phone from her line of vision and checked to see how her brother looked: she wouldn’t let him go out looking like an idiot. She was happy with what she saw, and made a note to flick Yuuri’s ear later for stealing her makeup without permission. 

When they were Younger Yuuri would sit in her room and watch as Mari applied her makeup before school, or before going out for the day. Sometimes he would ask her to put it on just so he could watch. There was countless times when he had asked their parents for a makeup kit, he wanted to be pretty like Mari. His mother laughed and almost said yes to her sons adorable doe eyed expression, however his dad had said no, makeup was for girls, he claimed. That hadn’t stopped Yuuri from putting it on though. He started to sneak little bits of Maria makeup onto his face. Just a small amount so only he knew. Then one day Mari found him in her room applying eyeliner, like she had attempted the previous night. But where Mari failed, Yuuri succeeded. Instead of getting angry she grew excited. Her brother was an artist. 

For the next month that went by Mari would ask Yuuri to do her eye makeup, and he was good at it. After watching one tutorial video he got the hang of it and was even doing more daring looks then the nudes. Soon this developed into being able to apply a full face of makeup on his sister before she went on a night out. When Yuuri turned sixteen Mari bought him his own makeup set for his birthday, giving it to him the night before and then telling him to keep it their secret. He’d never told another soul, and was sure the kit was still stashed away at the top of his cupboard, behind a grey blanket he used for heat nests. 

Yuuri was pulled from his memory by a knock on his bedroom door, he jumped and Mari laughed watching him scramble to open in. Stood outside it was Victor, he wore some blue jeans and a white long sleeved top. As always he looked flawless in the most simple clothes. Yuuri blushes when he heard Mari whistle from behind him. Victor laughed “hello Yuuri, do you have a guest?” He asked looking behind the omega to the alpha on his bed. Weirdly he did not find her threatening though, he knew somehow that she wasn’t going to steal Yuuri from him. Although he couldn’t place why he wasn’t feeling threatened by another Alpha in Yuuri’s bedroom. 

“Oh no, sorry that’s just my sister, Mari.” Yuuri explained. It clicked, they were related. Their scents were similar. Yuuri’s was sweeter though, where hers was toned down a little, she also had something else in her, a slightly harsher smell that told him she was an alpha. 

“Oh, nice to meet you Mari!” He called to her with a wave and a smile. 

“Nice to meet you too, if you hurt my brother I’ll kill you!” She said with her own sweet smile and a wave. Victor gulped. So much for a first impression. 

Yuuri turned and sent her a warning stare, “Mari play nice.” He hissed. His sister just laughed and waved him off. Yuuri moved out of his bedroom and into the living room, ignoring Mari’s laughter. Phichit yelled a goodbye from the kitchen as the two left. 

“Sorry about my sister, she’s actually really nice, but yeah, I have no doubt she’ll try and hunt you down if she thinks you hurt me.” Yuuri said half joking. 

Victor smiled, “it’s a good job I would never hurt you then.” He said, causing Yuuri to blush. 

They walked downstairs and to Victors car, both getting in. The radio was playing softly in the background as they drove. Victor insisted they go walk around the shopping centre for a bit, they could get lunch in there too, and have something to do once they outstayed their welcome at the cafe. Yuuri agreed, only because he didn’t have anything better planned for them. So Victor pulled up in the underground parking lot, finding a spot away from all the other cars. They jumped out and walked to the lifts. 

“Um, last time we got in one of these it broke.” Yuuri said, remembering back to when he had a full on panic attack inside a broken lift. That was not one of his proudest moments by any means. 

“Do you want to take the stairs?” Victor asked, the omega nodded, feeling a little guilty because Victor might be tired and want to take the lift, or there could have been too many stairs like in his apartment building, maybe the staircase would be dirty and have strange people who hung around on the landings. Yuuri cursed his anxiety for making him think of such stupid possibilities like this. He rolled his eyes and pushed through them, he had more important things to worry about. 

Victor held the door open for them at the top, Yuuri thanked him as they stepped into the busy centre. He instinctively went to grab Victors arm so he didn’t lose him. Victor smiled and with his free hand moved Yuuri’s hand to his own. They walked until finding a decent cafe, the doors were wide open and the smell of coffee filled the air when they got closer. Even though the centre was busy, it seemed the cafe was not. That was a good thing at least. 

Yuuri found a table while Victor got their drinks, he got two hot chocolates and two cookies. Once everything was paid for he carried the tray back to their table and set their drinks down. Yuuri thanked him and accepted his cup, but not the cookie. He was feeling a little nervous about all this, he knew he had to speak to Victor, but at the same time he wished the Alpha could read minds so he wouldn’t have to put his feelings into words. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri started, before Victor could speak up Yuuri continued. “I know I hurt your feelings and I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

Victor nodded, “you said you still loved him.” 

Yuuri shook his head, “Phichit helped me understand it a little more. I-I don’t love him, n-not like I love you. I miss the comfort, and the normality of having a routine in my life. It wasn’t the best routine, but it never changed, and I only had one thing to fear rather then a million. I miss the comfort of having someone with me, and I loved that even though he hurt me, he still cuddled me at night. But I don’t love him. I’m sure of that.” Yuuri half whispered. He was glad to get that off his chest, he’s been wanting to tell Victor for so long that he didn’t love Jake, he loved having comfort. Someone to be there even if they were horrible. 

“You love me?” Victor asked with shock in his voice. Yuuri’s eyes widened, of course that’s what Victor would take from this. He’d outright said it hadn’t he? And although it was true, he wasn’t sure how Victor felt. The fear of losing him came quickly. 

“Well, um-“ Yuuri stammered.

Victor smiled at the flustered omega, “I love you too.” He said. Yuuri stopped and smiled, his cheeks were still red. “Yuuri you don’t need to miss his comfort, you’ve got me and your sister, and Phichit, even Christophe. Hell i’m sure if you asked Yura he would come and keep you company.” Victor pointed out. “You’re not alone.” 

“I know, it’s just hard. Sometimes I feel so alone and I don’t know what to do about it.” He admitted. 

“You can tell me, or Phichit, there’s no need for you to suffer in silence anymore.” Victor told him. Yuuri knew he was right, he could tell Victor he wanted ice cream at three am and he’d get it. Victor was there for him from their first meeting. Phichit would move the world for Yuuri as well, if that’s what he wanted. He had his friends and his sister, even Minako all the way in Japan would make sure to call him twice a week. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri whispered. 

Xxx

They got home later then expected, Mari had decided to go out with Phichit and Christophe for the night. Yuuri didn’t doubt that they would get too drunk to go home. Phichit had already booked a hotel for them closer into the main city so they didn’t have to find their way back home, and then disturb a sleeping Yuuri. 

Victor walked Yuuri to his door like usual, he offered to stay with him for the night, but Yuuri said no. Victor had told him earlier that Makkachin was sick, he should be looking after her rather then sleeping out. He gave the Alpha a hug goodbye, and also a small peck on the lips. Then watched the silver haired Russian move down the stairs. He was glad that things between him and Victor had not been ruined, and the best part was Victor even though knowing how much of a mess Yuuri felt, still stayed by him. 

He unlocked his apartment door and went inside: removing his shoes and coat before turning on the light. Yuuri faced away from the living room as he locked the door for the night. That way if he fell asleep watching TV it would not matter. Throwing his keys on the side table he turned to face his empty apartment. Or what he thought was an empty apartment. 

Yuuri’s blood ran cold as he looked to the sofa, there sat at the far corner was his ex alpha. Jake smiled at the shocked expression plastered on Yuuri’s face. “Surprised?” He asked with a smirk, “I just wanted to check up on you Yuuri.” He said. 

“H-how did-“ Yuuri started to ask. 

“Know where you’d be?” Jake asked with a laugh. “Yuuri, I’ve known for weeks, you really don’t believe I would let my omega run away, do you?” 

“I’m not yours.” Yuuri said feeling a little braver. 

“Well you certainly aren’t his, that Russian Alpha you’ve been around.” His nose wrinkled. “God you even stink like him.” 

Yuuri knew in the back of his mind that he should try and get away, unlock the door and run: but Jake would most likely catch him. Or maybe he could hide his phone until he managed to go the bathroom and call someone, but again Jake would find a way around that. He always did. At least now Yuuri knew it was an unhealthy situation he was in. Jake stood from the sofa and started to walk towards Yuuri, the omega sank back against the door, expecting a hit. Instead the Alpha reached around him and grabbed the keys he’d put down. Now all Yuuri had was a half charged phone. 

He thought that Jake was letting him off easy, until there was a slap that made his ears ring, he’d not been expecting it since the alpha had been pulling away. Yuuri thought he deserved it though, he’d run away and tried to forget about that part of his life, he’d hurt Victors feelings and became an inconvenience to his friends and even his family. There was another harsh slap to the same cheek, and two more followed. That’s when Jake grabbed the back of his hair and pulled it, just enough so it would hurt, but not enough to give Yuuri a headache. 

He smiled and got closer so he could whisper into Yuuri’s ear, “You need correcting omega, it’s pathetic really. That other alpha wouldn’t stand a chance with such a disobedient omega, you need someone strong enough to put you back in line.” He said. Yuuri shivered at his voice being so close. He wanted, needed, to get away and fast. Every bone in his body ran cold just by being in his presence. “I was just beginning to forgive you as well, for taking away my daughter. Then you ran away Yuuri, and I realised someone as worthless as you does not deserve forgiveness.” 

“Y-you would have hurt her too.” Yuuri whispered. If there was one thing he would defend himself over, it was this. Jake could say anything else to him. But this choice he made, it was his own. He hated that it was something he had to do, getting rid of his daughter was not an easy decision. But there wasn’t a day that went by that Yuuri regretted making the decision, it was the right choice, otherwise she would have grown up broken. Yuuri didn’t think he could bring a child into a world just to know he’d be watching them crumble apart from day one. 

“That’s where you are wrong. My daughter would have been a strong alpha: one who would understand why I had to punish her father so much, she would learn from me.” Jake claimed. That was also something Yuuri couldn’t watch. If his daughter was an alpha he would teach her that omegas were worthless, only good for breeding and cleaning. That they needed correcting and physical punishment was necessary. If she was an omega like him though, Yuuri shivered even if she had been a beta, he would have seen her useless. He would treat her the same as Yuuri, he feared even worse. That was no environment for a child. 

“You would have broke her.” Yuuri said. “She deserved better then this.” 

“She deserved to be born.” 

“And I deserve the right of choice!” Yuuri half yelled. He regretted that as soon as the words left his mouth. Jake frowned. He pulled Yuuri away from the door and threw him to the hardwood floor. Then there was a kick to his side, and he was pretty sure between more kicks there was a foot stamping on him somewhere. His body hurt already, Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder how he used to go through this everyday. 

Jake had stopped after sometime and ordered Yuuri not to move. He knew what was going to happen now: bad omegas don’t get the safety of a nest. Jake went in his bedroom to dismantle all his hard work. An unwanted Alpha in an omegas nest was the cause of stress and panic. Yuuri could feel his heart racing and every instinct screaming at him to go protect his nest, but then Jake had commanded him to stay put, and Yuuri couldn’t ignore that. 

Jake came out holding a pile of blankets, he threw them on the floor and went over to Yuuri, “now you know what you have to do.” He crouched down as Yuuri lifted his sleeve with a shaky hand. The cuts adorning his skin seemed to stand out far more the usual. Jake scanned his wrists before placing a finger on top of one fresh cut, “that one.” He tapped. The alpha went into the kitchen and found a small chopping knife, coming back and giving it to Yuuri. “No crying.” He said. Yuuri took the knife and placed the blade on his skin, then carefully drew across until it started to bleed all over again. 

Cutting a fresher cut was worse then bare skin, it hurt like mad and the omega couldn’t even cry out from the pain. He dropped the knife on the floor and held his wrist with one hand. “Good boy.” Jake said with a hint of sarcasm in his words. 

Yuuri was terrified. He wasn’t sure what to do anymore. His ex alpha was back and he was pissed, his nest was gone, and already jake was pulling out the worse of his punishments. “Yuuri, you know I hate hurting you.” He crouched down in front of Yuuri, “but you don’t give me a choice.” He grabbed Yuuri from under the chin and pulled his face forward, a tear slipped down the omegas face. “Such an ugly crier.” He tutted. “A piggy who can’t defend himself, I’m the only one who could ever love you. It’s like charity work, I’m doing the world a favour by being with you: I’m doing you a favour. Without me Yuuri you’re nothing, you’d die alone with nobody to love. Not even your parents love you Yuuri, only me.” There was more tears falling from Yuuri’s eyes. He’d believed this so much before, and it still made sense to him. 

The fear that Victor only stayed out of pity, or that Phichit didn’t really want him in his life, and that Christophe saw him as an inconvenient guest. He thought that maybe Mari didn’t love him, it was a joke she was playing with their parents: or that Minako dumped him back in America so she didn’t have to deal with his problems. Maybe Jake was right? Maybe he really was the only person who could love him. ‘I should never have left, why did I leave? Everything was fine, everyone else was happy.’ Yuuri thought to himself. 

“I’m sorry Alpha, I should never have left you.” Yuuri whispered, he was so quiet that the words almost did not reach the alpha. 

“No you shouldn’t have.” He sneered. Jake pulled away and back slightly, his fist raised, and then came down on Yuuri’s face. That would surely leave a bruise again. 

Hours passed of the abuse, it was the longest punishment Yuuri had endured before. He was marked all over, and probably bleeding in more the one place. Words were burned into his mind, ones that would stay with him on quiet nights. The words he’d hear next time he found a sharp object. Finally Jake stopped and sat on the sofa, he’d instructed Yuuri to not move from the floor. Not only did it hurt, but Yuuri was covered in sweat and cuts that needed attending to. He wriggled in place a little on the floor. 

Jake had told him to go the bathroom and get himself cleaned up, Yuuri was grateful for the escape and ran from the living room to the toilets. He stood in front of the mirror, preparing himself to clean his cuts. Already he had taken out the cream and wipes so the cuts wouldn’t get infected, plus plasters. There were some cuts he would most likely miss, but Yuuri figured as long as he got the worse ones it would be fine. 

A buzz in his pocket reminded him of his phone. Yuuri made the split second decision to leave his cuts and try to get some help. He couldn’t be too long about it. Turning the taps on in hopes of drowning out his voice. Jake was a half asleep on the sofa anyway, but he didn’t doubt that the alpha would still hear him. 

There was always the option of texting too, but if Yuuri himself was any example he knew replies could be slow. If he called someone that way he could get through fast, and hopefully find help. If he called the police they would want to stay on the phone with him, or they would come barging in, Jake would know. It was too risky to call the police himself. He scrolled down in his contacts to Victors name. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, no answer. It was four in the morning, Victor would be sleeping. Anybody would be sleeping at this time. Apart from students or teenage gamers. 

Yuuri quickly found a different person in his contacts and called them, hopefully he would still be awake. Finally someone picked up on the other side and Yuuri nearly squealed with joy. He was so relieved. “What do you want? You should be asleep.” The teen on the other side said. Yuuri felt himself relax a little at his voice. 

“Yura, p-please um... g-get Victor.” Yuuri said. He didn’t want to drag a teenager into all this, but he was the only person who would be awake and sober at the same time. He was the only one Yuuri had right now to rely on. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Yuri asked. 

“I-I just, I need help. Please, just wake Victor up and tell him to come to mine.” Yuuri tried to seem calm, but time was running out and Jake would grow curious as to what was taking Yuuri so long in the bathroom. 

“You sound scared, why are you scared? And don’t say it’s nothing. If it wasn’t anything you’d walk your ass to Victors yourself.” Yuri said. If anybody ever said that kid was dumb, then they would be more wrong then they had ever and will ever be. 

“Yura just please get him, I-I can’t, h-he’s not answering, I-I need help okay.” Yuuri said. “I-I need the p-police, or someone, b-but I don’t have time t-to speak with them.” Yuuri was shivering and crying again. 

“Yuuri, fuck, where are you?” Yuri asked. The omega could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone, Yuri was clearly getting ready to leave the house. 

“A-at home. B-but-“ He was cut off. 

“Yuuri, what’s taking you so long?” There was a harsh banging on the bathroom door that even Yuri on the other side of the phone could hear. The alpha tried the bathroom handle, discovering the door was locked. “Yuuri you’ve locked the door! We have rules about this!” He continued to bang on the door. 

“I-I’m Sorry, I-I just needed privacy Jake.” Purposely saying the alphas name so Yuri would understand the situation. He hung up the phone and put it in the cabinet, hoping Jake wouldn’t suspect anything. Yuuri opened the door. “Please forgive me.” He said. 

“Get out.” Jake tugged his arm, pulling Yuuri from the bathroom and back into the living room. He pushed Yuuri back to the floor where he was sat before and told him to stay there. 

Xxx

Yuri scrambled around his bedroom, pulling on leggings and a black jumper. He found the closest trainers to him and grabbed his phone and keys before leaving his apartment. Victor didn’t live far from him, in fact the older Russian moved to a closer apartment block just in case Yuri ever needed him for whatever reason. “Stupid alpha not answering his phone.” Yuri muttered to himself as he tried to call Victor again. He was just glad he had a key to his apartment. 

He managed to jog the whole way to Victors place, and within those six minutes it took, not once had he had an answer from him. Yuri even tried to call Yuuri again, but there was no answer. He let himself in and dialled for the police. A women answered asking him what the emergency was. As Yuri ran up the stairs to Victors door he spoke with the women, first giving Yuuri’s address. “I-I don’t know what’s happened but he said he needs help.” Yuri panted out while unlocking Victors door. “He asked for his mates help first... no I’m not his mate... I think there’s someone hurting him at home... he didn’t say much.” Yuuri answered their questions the best he could. 

He told the women to hold on while he got Yuuri’s so called mate, which was actually a sleeping Victor. He turned the light on and ragged the covers away from the older man, silently thanking whoever came up with pyjamas. “Oi, vitya!” Yuuri shoved the Alpha, Makkachin woke up and started to pounce on the bed in excitement. The movement from both dog and human caused Victor to stir a little. “Get up lazy shit!” Yuri screamed. 

Victor turned and yawned, opening his eyes to look up at Yuri, “what the hell?” He asked with a frown. “Yura it’s the middle of the night.” 

“No it’s half four in the fucking morning, and you need to get out of bed!” Yuri yelled, “Yuuri is at home scared shitless, he even called me. He was speaking to some dude called Jake, and crying!” Yuri explained quickly. Clearly the name meant something because Victor was up and out of bed the fastest he’d ever seen. He ran around his room cursing in Russian while changing and preparing to leave. 

“Call the police!” Victor yelled from the kitchen. 

“Already have!” The teen shouted back. The women on the phone was asking him what was happening and if he was in danger now. Yuri quickly told her that he was getting Yuuri’s mate so they could go to his house. The women said police were on their way before the omega was allowed to hang up. Victor was ready and already out the door, with the blond Russian running behind him. 

They both jumped in his car, Victor sped down the empty streets, any police he saw would be going to Yuuri anyway so he didn’t care. One ticket for his omegas safety. Victor didn’t know if it angered him or relieved him that he was there before the police. He was about to get out the car before a hand stopped him. 

“Wait, Yuuri sounded terrified, what if this guy is dangerous?” Yura asked. He wouldn’t admit it, but Victor was his family, and he didn’t want his family to get hurt. He didn’t want Victor to leave him. The thought terrified him more then anything. 

“That’s why I have to go and see him, Jake is his ex alpha, the one who hurt him, I can’t leave him alone.” Victor said in a soft voice.

“Just wait for the police, they’ll know what to do,” Victor was about to protest before the hand on his wrist tightened and he saw Yura shaking a little, “please, just wait.” He was scared. Victor had never seen Yuri like this before. In all his life he never thought he would see Yuri so vulnerable. 

Victor slowly nodded, “okay, I’ll wait.” He said. 

As it turned out the wait wasn’t that long, the women on the phone had told Yuuri they would be coming without the sirens on, this way if it was someone dangerous in the house they wouldn’t have time to get away. They wouldn’t know the police were there. Victor and Yuri were told to stay outside and out of the way, and of course Victor argued that Yuuri would need him. Still it was a losing battle and he ended up staying outside with two officers. One was a beta women, the other an alpha male. He explained to them who Jake was, what relation Yuuri had to him, and anything in between. 

Xxx

There was a knock at the front door which caused Yuuri to jump, his heart leaped in his throat at the thought of someone coming to help him. Jake tutted and stayed on the sofa, they knocked again. “Shall I answer that?” Yuuri asked. Another knock. 

“Nobody would want to be greeted with you, you look a state.” Jake told him. He did, however, get up and go to the door. Yuuri just hoped it wasn’t Yuri at the door, he couldn’t stand having to watch Jake slur words at him because he was an omega too. Yuuri heard the click of the door and finally it opened. 

“Is this Yuuri Katsuki’s home?” The man at the door asked. Yuuri could practically feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand with fear. 

“No, it isn’t.” Jake answered. 

“We’ve had calls from the neighbours about some loud noises here.” He said. 

“We’ve just been watching TV.” Jake lied. 

“May we speak with the other resident? Someone else asked. 

“Of course.” Jake opened the door a little more and turned to call Yuuri over. As the omega came closed Jake wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist and whispered, “try anything Yuuri, you’ll never leave this apartment.” He threatened. Then turned back to the police. “Ah my mate had a terrible work accident yesterday, he’s still not feeling too good.” Jake said. 

“Sir, we were wondering if you knew of any complaints and why they could have been made for this address.” One officer asked. Yuuri could tell from his scent that he was an alpha. It wasn’t very comforting. There was two betas and an omega also with them. Yuuri wished the omega had addressed him instead, he wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable if they had. 

“I’m sorry if we have been too loud, I-I should apologise to Mrs West if we disturbed her.” Yuuri said. He wanted to tell them, but he was too scared of Jake. Yuuri looked over the the one he knew to be an omega, she watched his eyes fall on hers, Desperate and pleading. Yuuri shrugged his shoulder as if trying to rid himself of jakes touch. The hand from his waist gripped tighter, Yuuri’s eyes widened. He hoped she would do something, anything. The omega with black hair and blue eyes turned to say something quietly to one of her colleagues. They shared a nod. 

The women looked back to Yuuri and started to nod her head, as if trying to silently urge Yuuri to tell the truth, the one she could see, the one they could all see. But they needed him to outright say something before anything could be done. Yuuri was torn, if they left then he would be there to deal with the harsh punishment Jake would deliver to him, but if they stayed then he was afraid of what comes next. Maybe they would want him to go to court, press charges. Something like this was easily a prison sentence. If he lost that though, Jake would be free to hurt him and worse then he ever had before. 

So many things were screaming at Yuuri, telling him to do something with another voice told him to do a different thing. It was hard to place each voice, to listen. The panic was setting in and Yuuri could feel a panic attack setting in. “He hurts me.” Yuuri said without realising what his voice was doing. His whole body was on auto pilot. “I’m scared of him,” Yuuri tried to move towards the female omega he was addressing. “Please-“ Jake pulled him back. 

“Yuuri, don’t be silly, there’s no need to worry them for nothing.” Jake said tightening his fingers into Yuuri’s flesh. 

“Help me.” Yuuri pleaded. 

Everything happened so fast Yuuri could hardly process it. Someone had pulled Yuuri away from Jake, and other tackled the alpha to the floor. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, yet it was still too fast to capture in his mind. The scent of another omega soothed him, he was glad that she had been the one to grab him. Yuuri was sure if an alpha stranger had touched him he would of freaked out further. He was rushed down the stairs of his apartment, Yuuri could hardly remember walking down them. 

Only when the cold air hit his face did he realise he was out of the apartment. Then there was arms around him, a familiar scent surrounded Yuuri, the omega buried his face further into the clothes that smelt of Victor, shivering and crying. He could hear a voice telling him he was okay, but nothing was processing, everything was blurry and Yuuri just wanted to be in his nest. He needed to be somewhere safe. The arms of Victor, he knew that was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long!! I’ve been super busy lately :/   
> Also I think this chapter is kinda weird and I’m not 100% liking it, but honestly I just really needed to get something down, so here my mess of a chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

“It’s all finalised?” Victor asked as he and Yuuri left Victors apartment to get some lunch. It was a little cold outside, so they both wore thick jackets, Yuuri opted to wear a mouth mask, just a plain white one. He usually wouldn’t wear them around other people, but he grew comfortable around Victor. The first time Victor had seen him wearing one he was shocked, but still told Yuuri how cute he looked. 

Yuuri nodded and tugged on his mask a little, he found it comforting, like he was hidden from people. “Y-yeah, it’s done. J-Jake won’t be back a-any time soon.” He explained. “According to omega rights laws he could get up to ten years. I-I don’t think he will, b-but there’s things in place for w-when he gets out.” Yuuri explained. 

Victor grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, “I’m so proud of you.” He said gently. Yuuri blushed a bright red at that. 

After Jake was arrested Yuuri stayed with Yuri for a bit, he had a small spare bedroom in his apartment, it was an agreement that Yuuri needed time away from alphas and their pheromones for a while, and he didn’t feel safe in his apartment. But soon Victor was allowed to visit him and then Chris with Phichit. Yuuri and Victor got closer while finishing up their project which was settled to be modelled in a months time. Yuuri was between placed at the moment though, he had stuff still in Japan, things at Phichit’s, some belongings at Yura’s and then the rest of his stuff was at Victors. He refused to go back to that apartment though, but that also meant he didn’t have a nest which bothered Yuuri a lot. 

Four months had passed and Yuuri was feeling better then he had in a long time. Although he felt guilty for having to pull out of his and Otabek’s project, but the beta understood the reasons for it. 

“My sister told my parents and Minako. Only Minako called though, it shouldn’t bother me anymore, but- but-“ Yuuri dropped the sentence there, feeling stupid. He hated that his parents weren’t involved in his life anymore. They used to be so supportive of him, and now they didn’t even call to make sure he was okay. 

“Yuuri, you’re allowed to be upset about that.” Victor said in a soft voice, “they are your parents after all.” 

“They don’t act like it...” Yuuri muttered. “I suppose I can’t talk, I wasn’t much of a parent.” 

Victor stopped walking, Yuuri turned to face him and saw the Alpha was wearing a concerned -and slightly annoyed- look on his face. Before he could ask what was wrong Victor spoke before him, “you didn’t get a chance to be a parent, you did what was best for her and yourself Yuuri. Don’t forget that. It’s unfair that your first child had to be taken from you, even if you did make that decision, it wasn’t your first choice, it was a last resort.” Victor stepped closer to Yuuri, looking him in the eye, “you will make a wonderful parent one day.” He placed a hand on Yuuri’s cheek and a kiss to his forehead. 

Xxx

Yuuri shifted in the outfit, still unable to believe that Victor had managed to talk him into it. He didn’t know what was worse: the fact that this was the sixth time Yuuri had modelled this outfit, or that the knowledge of knowing he was going to have to do it five more times. 

The outfit was made as a leotard, it had half a netted skirt that was so short that all of his bum was on display rather then just half, there was fishnet material up one arm, the other was black material. It had sequins and sparkles all over it, areas of the material was covered in silver glitter to add extra shine (Victors idea) Yuuri liked it, but that didn’t mean he wanted to model it. The scars on his upper thighs could be seen, and he hated how washed out he thought the costume made him look. Victor removed Yuuri’s glasses and gelled back his hair. They called this outfit ‘Eros.’ 

The matching costume was named ‘Agape’. And somehow they had managed to bag an angry blond Russian teenager to model it. This costume was also a leotard, but also had white leggings with it, that too had multi coloured sparkles. One arm was fishnet along it, while the other was white. It had sequins and sparkles all over in tasteful patterns that matched the Eros partner costume. They did look good together, like an angle and demon. Dangerous and innocent. 

“Vitya, leave my hair it’s fine.” Yuuri ducked to try and get away from Victor. His efforts were wasted, Victor was quick to catch the omega and continued combining his hair. Yuuri sat back with a pout on his face and let Victor finish up his work. 

“Why does this piece just never want to go back? It just falls at the front, and won’t stick back.” Victor huffed in annoyance at the single lock of hair that refused to comb back. 

“Some people say that bit of hair makes Yuuri look hot.” The blond omega said as he walked through the changing room in his own costume. “I think it’s annoying, getting in your face all the time.” 

“Hey! My Yuuri is very hot.” Victor defended. 

“You’re so embarrassing.” Yuuri said with a red face. 

Before they went on the runway Victor kissed Yuuri on the mouth. First Eros would preform and then agape. Yuuri had shown the photoshoot to the women who choreographed his performance pieces and she decided to write something in which he could wear that costume in a different show. 

Once Agape had his turn, they both went on stage together. Each equally happy when they left the stage for good and didn’t have to return. 

Yuuri was tired, he was constantly back and forth between show practise and runways, he was just grateful this counted as work, because Yuuri wasn’t sure he could take another load of a project on top of it all. 

Finally they were allowed to change back into human clothes and leave, considering they had modelled the outfits times before that, it meant they didn’t have to stay for interviews, or go to parties afterwards and sell their product. It was doing really well in the market, and a lot of dance shops ordered them in just to keep on display. They even had a trending tag on two different social media apps with fans wearing their costume. 

They made it back to their hotel, Yuri went off to his own room which was a floor down from Yuuri and Victor. He refused to share with a couple. He said it was because they were disgusting, but Yuuri knew the reason was in actual fact because Otabek arrived at the hotel a few hours after they had. He didn’t mention anything though, and didn’t tell Victor either. He knew Yuri was also staying for two days longer then them because the couple wanted time alone. 

Back in the hotel room Victor was right on Yuuri as soon as the door was closed. They pressed up close against the door. Hot mouths latching onto each other. A few months back Yuuri never would have done this, and now kissing was so natural to them. They spoke about it before hand and Yuuri said he was ready to mate with Victor outside of his heat, as long as a bond wasn’t exchanged. He wasn’t too sure on his heats yet, still preferring to spend them either alone or with Yuri’s cuddles. Which he was threatened to not tell anyone ever about. 

Almost eight months after Jake was jailed and Yuuri felt like he was finally moving on with his life. He felt better then he ever had in the moment so close to Victor. He felt the Alpha harden even before he had time to touch him some more. The two found themselves on the bed, at some point Victor had removed Yuuri’s top, and the Omega had removed Victors jeans. 

Yuuri let out a satisfied purr when Victor slipped his hand under his leggings waist band to cup the smooth skin. “Are you sure, are you sure this is okay?” Victor asked between kisses. Yuuri nodded and continued to nip and suck down the Alphas jaw and neck, licking over his scent gland causing a shiver to run down the Russians body. Yuuri smiled to himself at the reaction he got. He wanted to keep kissing Victor forever, but he always wanted more. To be closer, to feel every inch of Victor. 

Slick soaked Yuuri’s boxers, he moved Victors hands down so he would take the hint and remove his leggings. Victor did just that and the material slipped from his small frame. His boxers went too, Yuuri made quick work of pulling Victors top off him and throwing that to the floor as well. They continued to kiss: all the while Victors hands slowly made their way towards where he knew Yuuri wanted them most. He was wet to the touch, and the Alphas finger slipped inside with ease. Yuuri didn’t even take a surprised intake of breath, the feeling must have been little considering how open and willing he already was. 

Victor made sure to go slow, carefully preparing Yuuri. After slipping in another finger Yuuri gasped and had to take a moment before he could go back to kissing Victors neck. When the third finger was inside Yuuri purred loudly and wiggles his hips to create more movement. Victor pulled out. “W-why’d you stop?” Yuuri panted with a slight pout. 

The Russian only laughed and kissed the omega. “Because I thought we could move on...” Victor said gesturing downwards. It clicked for Yuuri who grinned and nodded. “Condom?” Victor asked. 

“In the draw.” Yuuri said remembering he’d put them there earlier that morning as a just in case. Victor reaches across and opened the draw, taking one square packet out and biting it open, carefully. The protection was then rolled down his length before he entered Yuuri. Going slowly, until the Japanese man grew impatient and pushed himself down onto Victor. They both hissed in pleasure once the whole length was taken. “S-so big.” Yuuri said breathless. 

Victor smiled to himself, he gently flipped them over so Yuuri was lying underneath him. Starting with a careful ticking movement until Yuuri asked for more, and then a faster more needy pace was set. The whole time Yuuri was purring and moaning, making the sweetest of sounds and only able to form sentences in Japanese. Victor had never heard him speak so much of his own language before. And he was also certain all the words were obscene, something nobody else should be allowed to hear him say. 

Victor leant down and captured their lips in a kiss, Yuuri moaning into his mouth. His grip tightened on Victors arm: the Russian heard him say the same sentence three times in Japanese, however he had no clue what he was going on about. All the alpha new was that Yuuri was really enjoying it: if the pleased pheromones in the air was anything to go by. Yuuri came quickly, causing Victor to realise he was trying to warn the alpha. The pace was only slowed a little while Yuuri calmed from his climax. Then it was back to the fast pace. 

“Fuck, y-yu-“ Victor didn’t get to complete his sentence as he finished himself, Yuuri came for a second time as well. The Alpha had accidentally knotted Yuuri, and was just thankful Yuuri had foreseen this and bought the right protection. He moved them so Yuuri was lying on top, half asleep with a grin plastered on his face. 

“That was good,” Yuuri breathed. “A-And it didn’t hurt.” He said with a shine in his eyes. 

Victor felt his heart sink a little. “Well, sex isn’t suppose to hurt Yuuri.” Victor said. 

Yuuri’s face dropped. “I-it’s not?” He asked. 

Victor shook his head. “No, well the first and maybe a few times after that hurt a little, but no, it’s not suppose to hurt after a while.” Victor strokes the omegas back trying to reassure him a little. 

“I was always told that the pain was apart of it, that it was suppose to hurt me.” Yuuri admitted feeling a little stupid. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

Victor brushed back a strand of hair and pressed a kiss to Yuuri. He looked at the omega. “Don’t be sorry, you have no reason. I’m just glad I could make this good for you.” Victor kissed his nose causing Yuuri to laugh a little. He didn’t say anything after Victor, instead choosing to lay on his chest until the alphas knot went down. 

Xxx

“Morning.” Yuri muttered to a yawning Yuuri as he left the spare bedroom that had become his room for the time being. It was seven in the morning, the two were due in the office for nine. Yuuri grabbed a cup from the cupboard and boiled the kettle, making himself a cup of coffee and sitting at the table, head in hands as he processed waking up. 

The blond Russian flicked through a fashion magazine that Yuuri had seen him with plenty of times the past week. “My head hurts, my back aches, and I just want to sleep.” Yuuri groaned still watching the table. 

“That’s what you get for watching baking shows until three am.” Yuri scolded. 

“You were watching them too.” Yuuri accuses back. 

“I’m younger, I can handle it.” The other omega teased. Yuuri didn’t have the strength to fight back, instead he gave a half joking hiss that had Yuri laughing loudly. He cursed the fact that the teen could still look as fresh as a daisy, even when only having four hours sleep. 

Yuuri downed his coffee once it cooled enough, he then went to the bedroom and dressed in some skinny ripped back jeans and a blue long sleeved top. He ruffled his hair slightly to make it look intentionally messy and threw his glasses on. Content with his look Yuuri wondered back into the living room and sat on the white leather sofa: along the back sat a leopard printed blanket. The apartment was full of animal print in subtle ways. It was Yuri’s trademark. Speaking of: the blond wondered out of his room wearing a back jacket with leopard print on the front and back, with matching back jogging bottoms, a stripe down both outside leg sides was also animal printed. 

It baffled Yuuri how he could pull off the look so well, if he tried to wear animal print Yuuri felt like he just looked stupid and tacky. 

On their way to work Yuuri started to feel a little sick: his stomached turned slightly and he had to stop for a moment. Yuri looked back to him concerned, “I’m gonna be sick.” Yuuri whispered. Before he could the Russian omega and pulled him against a bin, Yuuri proceeded to chuck up his coffee from that morning and what ever remained from dinner last night. He felt the younger Yuri rubbing his back as he finished throwing up. “I’m sorry.” He said still over the bin. 

“Well you didn’t throw up on my shoes so I guess it’s okay.” Yuri shrugged. He pulled a water bottle from his back and passed it to Yuuri. He took it and swirled the water around in his mouth before spitting it back out. A couple of sips of water later -and a mint- Yuuri and Yuri started to walk again. 

Xxx

Yuuri ended on a leap, going into his final position and waiting until the lights turned off. The audience clapped. It was the final show and he was so glad for the two weeks of none stop dancing for hours to be over. Victor was waiting backstage for Yuuri, who jumped into his arms. 

The omega was wearing a light flowing black skirt that went past his knees, light blue tights as well, plus his black pointer shoes. His leotard was black, and he had on a light blue crop top over it. His hair was pushed back and he even wore some glittery makeup. Victor caught the omega in his arms and hugged back tightly. “That was amazing my Yuuri!” He cheered. “You’ve done so amazing!” He said a little more quietly. 

Victor placed Yuuri down back on his feet, Yuuri leant over and kissed him in the lips. “I’m going to get changed really fast, and then we can go home and celebrate!” Yuuri’s eyes twinkled with a hidden meaning, this causing Victor to blush a little bit. 

The alphas wasn’t waiting very long until Yuuri was back by his side. Victor took his bag from him and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, they walked home together, occasionally the omega would tuck himself into Victors side as they went down the darkened empty streets. Right up until they reached Victors apartment building, they went inside and took the stairs up to the third floor and down the corridor until Victors door was before them. It was opened and Makkachin came bouncing from the chair, ignoring Victor and going straight to Yuuri. She licked his hand and got a few pats before taking to sniffing the man. 

“She’s really taken a shine to you these last few days.” Victor smiled. He gave his dog a small stroke to the head before leading Yuuri and her back inside. The black bag was dropped to the floor, Victor was on Yuuri in seconds kissing him and touching him all over. Yuuri came back with just as much force as Victor was giving. His hands untucked the alphas shirt before undoing the buttons and dropping it to the floor. 

Yuuri’s green jacket was unzipped and pushed down, his black top was pulled off and leggings shimmied down his legs. Victor got just as naked, and then decided to go all the way and remove his underwear too. Yuuri giggled, and Victor pulled him into the bedroom. He kissed his jaw, and neck, his chest and then down to his belly button. 

Yuuri was bigger then the average omega, and Victor really liked that: it mean he had more to put in his mouth, more to lick and praise. Yuuri tugged on his hair though and shook his head, “I-I want to be able to kiss you.” He panted out as Victor stroked him slowly. 

“Anything.” Victor said before going back to take Yuuri’s lips with his own. Being an omega meant that everything was that little bit easier for an alpha to work with. Victor used the natural lubricant that Yuuri produced to slick himself up, before carefully going into Yuuri. He pressed their foreheads together and moaned. 

Yuuri loved the feeling, but then as Victor started to move something wasn’t sitting right with him. There was a nagging feelings deep in his stomach. Yuuri placed a hand over his mouth which Victor first mistook for him hiding his moans. “S-stop...” Yuuri panted our pushing on Victors chest. The alpha didn’t need to be told twice. He stopped and pulled out of Yuuri. However, before he got to check on his mate, Yuuri was gone. He fled from the bed and into the toilets, throwing himself to the floor and emptying his stomach. 

Victor was up in a flash and went to comfort Yuuri. “Love, are you alright?” He whispered pressing a kiss to yuuri’s back. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He said. 

Yuuri sat up a bit. “You didn’t do anything wrong, sorry I ruined the moment.” Yuuri said. “I just haven’t been feel well lately, I threw up two days ago when me and Yura went shopping, it’s been going on for weeks.” Yuuri admitted. He hadn’t told Victor because he knew how he would react. Victor would be terrified for starters: but he’d also try and fuss over Yuuri, making sure he was okay and trying to get him into the doctors every day if he could. And it wasn’t like Yuuri didn’t appreciate the gestures, but he’d rather let the illness pass without having to make a deal out of it.

“Yuuri that sounds really serious, you should go the doctors.” Victor said. “Anything else wrong? He asked, Victor places his hand on Yuuri’s forehead to check his temperature, but he didn’t seem to have one. 

“Umm, just back aches, headaches, oh and the urge to sleep all the time. But honestly that’s probably because of the show.” Yuuri said rubbing the back of his neck. Victor didn’t look convinced. He told Yuuri to wait a moment before getting up. 

He came back into the toilets with his phone in hand and some jogging bottoms on, having googled all the symptoms: he frowned at his phone and kept scrolling. None of these were helping, and they all said the same thing. He sighed. “Well the internet thinks you’re pregnant.” He said shoving his phone into his back pocket. “Which is dumb, because we’ve had sex once and that was with protection.” He said trying to reassure Yuuri. 

The omega just sat there, wide eyed with realisation. He’d had these feelings before, but his sickness was never so bad, and the headache had never even come. The more Yuuri thought on it the more worried he got. He really hoped that he was wrong, Yuuri was just getting his life back together and this was not something he wanted to deal with. Then there was Victor and his reaction, how would Yuri react? Yuri would most defiantly punch Victor, very hard, in the face. His sister... well she was usually very supportive no matter what. Phichit would be thrilled at the idea. Yuuri not so much. 

“I-I think I need a test... just in case.” Yuuri added the last bit on for reassurance. 

Victor looked down to him shocked. “B-but we used protection.” He said with a frown. 

“I know, but that doesn’t always work.” Yuuri said. 

“You’re on suppressants and contraceptive as well though.” Victor pointed out. 

“I had to stop taking them because of the show remember, my hormones were making me sick.” Yuuri reminded him. Victor did remember that, because Yuuri had freaked out about having a heat, he had ended up spending his heat off suppressants cuddled into Yuri and crying about how much it hurt. 

Victor nodded and helped Yuuri up off the floor. The omega cleaned himself up and got on some jogging bottoms as well,  
Plus a baggy jumper. Victor shoved on a Top and coat, then wrapping Yuuri up in his own coat. Yuuri had put on his face and nose mask before they left the house. He was riddled with fear as they walked down the stairs, his nerves only getting worse when they walked into the shop. There was no messing around though: Victor took him straight to the health and hygiene section. 

Yuuri scanned the boxes for a moment before deciding on one, and then he grabbed another just in case that was faulty. Before leaving to pay Victor tugged Yuuri back and pulled his mask down to his chin. He kissed the omega deeply, lovingly. Going slow and holding his mate carefully to try and relax him a little more. It worked a little, Yuuri relaxed his frame and started to kiss back. He was disappointed they wouldn’t get to finish what they started that night, but he really did love kissing Victor, more then having the alpha inside him. 

“No matter what, I’m here.” Victor whispered. Yuuri places a grateful kiss to Victors lips before they went to pay. 

The walk home seemed to go too slow, and very fast at the same time. Yuuri was half wanting them to hurry up and get home, but also wanted to take his time and be in the unknown for a little longer. He wasn’t sure what he would do if the tests were positive: last time he’d been scared because of Jake. But this was Victor, and Victor loved him, and he was so gentle and kind, Victor was born to be a sire, a papa, he would make Yuuri happy and their children. But Yuuri also knew this could destroy him at the same time. He knew likelihood this would send him into a nest bound depression was very high, after his first child was willingly taken from him, deeming it too unsafe for a baby, and now this one. He could get this one right: but there was still so much stuff Yuuri had to figure out about himself. 

They got home and Makkachin greeted them like usual. They both gave her a quick pat before going to the bathroom. Victor kissed Yuuri on the forehead before Yuuri went inside. After a minute or so the omega came out with two capped Pregnancy tests in hand. Victor noticed in this moment how small Yuuri actually was. The jumper hung off him, too long for his arms so it covered his hands mostly as well. He was thin, and could fit perfectly into Victors hold when they cuddled. He never wanted to let go of the adorable omega. 

“I’m scared.” Yuuri spoke up. “Like really stupidly scared.” He was shaking a little. Victor went to him and Wrapped Yuuri in a hug. The omega pressed his face into the alphas chest. 

An alarm on Yuuri’s phone went off, they pulled apart and looked down to the tests held tightly in the Japanese mans grip. Shakily Yuuri pulled it up and looked down. He didn’t know if the results made him so incredibly thankful, or really disappointed. Victor was having a hard time reading his mates expression as well. The two sticks were handed to him, Victor smiled a little. Then leant down and kissed Yuuri’s lips. 

“Listen, I know this is hard, it’s really scary and I know.” Victor said. “But I promise no matter what you choose I’ll be with you. It’s your body, I won’t ask you to go through with something you’re not comfortable with.” Victor held Yuuri’s hands tightly, the tests pressed between one of their interlocked hands. “I love you a lot Yuuri, and I don’t want to ever lose you.” He said. 

Yuuri believed Victor. He believed him when he said that he loved Yuuri, and when Victor said he would always support him and be with him throughout anything. He knew Victor was secretly happy about the plus signs on the tests, and he knew how good of a papa he would be. Victor would love his family, and he would raise their child with so much love and support the kid wouldn’t know what to do with it all. The only problem Yuuri had was himself. He was still broken and damaged, he still had nightmares and panic attacks. Yuuri was constantly on edge and he didn’t even have a home. Then there was the guilt that would capture him everyday forever for getting rid of his baby girl: it was for the best yes, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be sorry that she never got to be born. Even if she wasn’t born as his. 

Yuuri kissed Victors lips, “I think you will make a great Papa.” He whispered with a small smile. If all else goes wrong, he knows Victor will be there to help him. And to love their child. 

Victors smile was the biggest and brightest Yuuri had ever seen it. “You mean..? You’re gonna keep them? You want to have a baby with me?” Victor asked shocked. He wanted this so bad, but Yuuri came first and he needed to make sure his mate was completely okay with it first. 

Yuuri nodded, “I’m sorry, that my little girl never got to be a big sister, but that was for the best. I think, I think this baby is lucky to have a sire like you.” Yuuri said. Victor wrapped him up in his arms. 

“And a Papa like you!” Victor added. 

“One request?” Yuuri asked. 

“Anything.” Victor replied. 

“Let’s not tell Yura for now, I’m afraid he might make you look less pretty.” Yuuri laughed a little, but was also slightly serious. 

Victor cringed at the thought, “yeah, that’s a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter because I wanted Yuuri and Victor to start moving on a little:3   
> There’s probably a tone of mistakes in here bc I’ve only been writing at stupid o’clock in the night   
> Enjoy!!!


	18. Chapter 18

“Mari!” Yuuri exclaimed when his sister picked up the phone. She yawned down the other end. 

“Hey Yuuri, what’s up?” She said back. 

Yuuri had been both excited and scared to announce the news to his sister, she would be there for him obviously, but he didn’t want her accidentally telling their parents, or saying anything she shouldn’t to anybody really. If Mari or Minako opened their mouths about this to anybody at all Yuuri’s parents would find it out. His hometown was small, and everybody knew everybody. Plus his parents ran the hot springs, meaning everyone in town would pay a visit there at least once every few months. His family was known around that town, if not for the onsen, it was because he was the only male Omega that had presented for almost twenty years in that place. 

“Are you sat down?” He asked, knowing she would need a seat to fall back on when he told her. Not only did Mari like to live under the illusion that her baby brother was sweet and innocent, and that sex was not even a word he knew: but she also believed Yuuri had been put off children forever and she would never get to have a niece or nephew. 

“Actually I’m laying down, so hit me with it.” She clarified. 

Yuuri laughed, because this information would most defiantly ‘hit her’. “Okay but before I do, you have to promise not to tell another soul okay?” Yuuri said. “Promise me that what I tell you won’t be spread to our parents, or Yuuko, not even the nice old man at the fish shop.” He demanded. 

“Yeah, no fine, I won’t tell anybody. Now what’s up?” Mari asked becoming eager. Her and Yuuri shared secrets with each other a lot, they liked to and it was always a thrill when there was another one to keep locked away. 

“Um, well... me and Victor, we’re, well  
We’re going to have a baby.” Yuuri said. The phone on the other side went silent, and for a moment Yuuri feared he’d accidentally hung up on his sister. It didn’t even sound like she was breathing. “Mari?” He asked. 

“What, um, yeah, sorry.” She said while processing the information. She was now sat up in her bed shocked. “He got you pregnant?” She asked a little darkly. 

Yuuri flushed at the anger in her words, “it was an accident, we used protection.” Yuuri explained. “Just persistent swimmers.” He laughed. 

“Eew Yuuri gross.” Mari cringed. “What are you going to do?” She asked more seriously now. 

“Like I said. We both are having a baby together, I’m going to keep it: not to make up for her... but I really think we can do it, I know I can do it. Victor will be with me.” He said. 

Mari loved her little brother to pieces, and when he said things that made him sound so sure of himself, she melted. All Mari had ever tried to do was make sure Yuuri was happy, that he felt loved. She hated it when he lost all his confidence as a child because of bullies at school, they would pick on him for doing ballet. Some girls who were thirteen pushed over boys picking on him after ballet class when he was eleven. Mari befriended these people, yet Yuuri was still reluctant to talk to anybody. He didn’t have friends in school, and only wanted to help at home or be at the dance studio. 

When Yuuri first got with Jake Mari was thrilled he’d found a mate, and they looked like they loved each other. Only to find out he was a bully, an abuser who knocked Yuuri even lower. That broke her heart to see. Now Victor was here with his shining armour and protected her little brother without a second thought. But not only did he help Yuuri, she saw how Yuuri helped him. Victor liked having someone to not only need but what him, he was just as lonely as her Yuuri, and her brother filled the gap for him. 

Now they were suppose to have a baby together, and she knew it would be loved so very much just from the two of them alone. Mari was just scared for Yuuri, how he would react to gaining weight again, or more difficult sleepless nights, his hormones would be everywhere, and he wouldn’t be able to dance for a few months near the end. 

“I’m happy for you Yuuri, really.” Mari said. She decided not to voice her concerns to him. 

“Really?” Yuuri asked with excitement. “I love you Mari!” He exclaimed. 

“I love you to baby bro, I need to go sort the towels out, I’ll speak later okay?” She said. 

“Okay, bye.” Yuuri said. Mari said a goodbye before the phone was hung up. 

He turned to look at Victor who was typing away on his phone, trying to convince Christophe and Phichit to come over for dinner. They had been the hospital the previous day and Yuuri had a scan. He was a little under six weeks, the baby was healthy and the right size, Yuuri made them double check that yes there was only one baby there. He didn’t know what he would do if there was more then one. He’d seen his old friend dealing with baby triplets and that was enough to put him off for life. 

“So Minako yelled down the phone that I still had to keep on top of dance, and Mari seemed okay with it.” Yuuri said. He’d spoken in Japanese while he called the two and he knew Victor didn’t understand him. “How’s your side doing?” He asked. 

“Well Christophe keeps telling me that he wanted to surprise Phichit tonight with a new sex toy and that’s why they can’t come to dinner.” Victor huffed in annoyance. Yuuri laughed at that, only Christophe would be so open and honest. 

He typed a quick text to Phichit telling him about dinner, his best friend got back straight away saying they would be there no matter what. Yuuri held up his phone in victory, “Phichit said their coming, no matter how much sex they have.” He grinned. 

“You could make the world fall at your feet, I swear.” Victor said amazed. Yuuri shrugged with a smile. 

Phichit and Christophe got there at seven, the brought wine too. Chris pouted to Victor about being made to wait, just for a dinner that they could have done tomorrow. Phichit went right to Yuuri and brought him into a hug, squeezing him tight and lifting the omega slightly off the ground. Yuuri tapped on his shoulder telling him it was too much, before being released again. He took at deep breath in for comedic effect, Phichit turned red and apologised quietly. 

Chris opened the bottle of wine he and Phichit had brought with them, he poured four glasses and handed one to each of them. They drank, apart from Yuuri. Victor winked and took his mates glass too, sipping a little from it and handing it back. Yuuri shoved him playfully with a smirk on his face. “What? It’s the least I could do.” Victor laughed and placed a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. Who proceeded to wipe that part of is face and rub his hand back on Victors top, the alpha gave a gasp of fake offence. 

“You don’t want to drink tonight?” Phichit asked his best friend with a slight frown. Yuuri usually didn’t turn down a drink. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Yuuri started. He pulled the scan picture out of his back pocket and handed it to his friend, “it’s that I can’t.” He said. 

Phichit looked at the scan, then to Yuuri, and then back at the scan, and then it clicked. His whole face lit up and he jumped on Yuuri for a hug: squealing in delight as he did so. Yuuri hugged him back, only slightly afraid that Phichit would never let him go again. 

“What’s going on?” Chris asked. Phichit let go of Yuuri to hand his alpha the picture. Chris took a glance before looking at Victors wide smile. “You didn’t.” He sighed. Victor nodded. “Jesus Christ Victor, I let you live with him for a few minutes and he’s already pregnant.” He joked. Moving forward to hug his own best friend. “Congratulations.” He said. 

Chris pulled off Victor and went to hug Yuuri as well. The only person who was really left to tell now was Yura, apart from work as well. Yuuri still feared for Victors life when they told the Russian omega. 

Victor finished off cooking while Yuuri set the table for their guests. Once all was done they sat to eat. Victor was a good cook, better the Yuuri. People always found it strange when they found out about the Alphas talent of cooking, considering he could be a little clumsy sometimes. Yuuri loved it though, partly because he then didn’t have to cook which he despised doing in the first place. 

Half way through the meal Chris decided to ask, “So a boy or girl?” He said without context. It wasn’t needed though. 

“We don’t know, Yuuri only had his scan nine days ago.” Victor answered. 

“You know babies take up a lot of space, have you even started to prepare stuff?” Chris continued on to ask. 

Victor gave Yuuri a look, the omega returned with a slight nod. “Well actually we were looking at moving into a house. We were going to get a pack house and see if Yura and Otabek wanted to come as well.” Victor said. 

“You’re going to ask them to be in a pack? That’s a big step.” Christophe said a little shocked. 

“Well we were going to ask you two as well.” Yuuri piped up as he put another bit of chicken into his mouth. 

Phichit stopped and dropped his fork, it landed on his plate with a clatter. He stared at his best friend, who was still casually eating his dinner. Victors smile was huge and Christophe looked like he’d just been given a million pounds. Victor was also half convinced the two would start crying at this point. Yuuri looked up to his best friend and gave him a smile, then a small wink. Victor laughed at that: sometimes Yuuri could be such a little shit. 

“Are you serious?” Phichit asked with a slight whisper to his voice. 

“Well yeah,” Yuuri said still grinning. “I mean we weren’t sure because Christophe is an alpha too and there usually only one alpha in a pack-“ he started to say. 

“No, not true.” Chris said. “It’s called a sub alpha, or submissive alpha. The dominant would be Vitya of course, he did used to top during our nights of drunken wonder.” He laughed when both Phichit and Victor kicked him under the table. “Ow, anyway, the Dom alpha is usually the one who indicates the pack, which you have. Also they’re usually the ones with an omega, which he also has.” Christophe explained. Packs were rare these days, and not many were formed new, they were usually packs that had been formed years ago. Some lived in large houses together, and other just lived near each other. It depended on both size and preference. 

“So is that a yes?” Yuuri asked. 

“Of course it’s a yes!” Phichit answered for both of them. 

Xxx

“So just Yura now...” Victor said that night as him and Yuuri cuddle up in bed. Yuuri was half asleep, he nodded and yawned again. Snuggling closer to the alpha, who in turn strokes his back. 

Yuuri sleepily said, “Phichit said, it wouldn’t be a real pack bonded until us two shared a bond bite,” Yuuri whispered. Phichit has told him this in a hushed voice while they did the dishes together. “I think, one day I would like that with you.” He started to mutter his words towards the end as he drifted off to sleep. 

Victors heart filled with warmth from his omegas love, “me too Yuuri.” He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s hair as to not wake him up. 

Yuuri was up way before Victor, he was showered and dressed before Victor had even finished dreaming. The omega was nervous to tell Yuri the news, but also excited, hoping that the blond would want to move in with them. At this point it wasn’t a simple thing to say he was going to start a family with Victor, not only that but they were also moving house. The whole pack situation made it that more nerve wracking to bring up. Yuuri knew that the other omega would say yes to being apart of the pack, he had said multiple times over that Yuuri and Victor were his only family left apart from Otabek. Still that didn’t help his nerves. 

The two had arranged a lunch, during work it would just be He and Yura, they would go sit somewhere he wasn’t allowed to yell or freak out in too. Victor came into the kitchen, fully dressed and still sleepy. He pecked a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek before putting the kettle on and brewing some coffee. Yuuri pouted a little, the doctor had told him no more Coffee unless it was decaf, now he had to go about his day without Energy to keep him from falling asleep at his desk. 

“Was you sick this morning?” Victor asked. Yuuri had bad sickness with this pregnancy, and not just in the mornings, it like to hit at all times of the day, anywhere he was. It made going out that little bit more unappealing. 

Yuuri shook his head, “not yet, I’ll probably throw up in work though.” He huffed annoyance. “You know Vitya, your kid is a real piece of work already.” Yuuri jokingly muttered. 

“I read up that usually if you’re sick more it means you’re having a boy.” Victor said. 

“And where did you find that information out love?” Yuuri asked with a Slight eye roll. 

“Just the internet, some beta women said she was sick for all three of her pregnancies and they were boys.” Victor explained. 

“My old friend Yuuko was always throwing up during her pregnancy and she had three girls.” Yuuri pointed out. Silence fell over them for a moment. “Is it bad that I want a boy?” Yuuri asked. “I mean, no matter what I will be happy of course, but having a girl, it would feel so wrong after my first.” Yuuri frowned down to the table. 

Victors hand found his on the wooden surface. “It’s not wrong no,” he pressed the back of the omegas hand to his lips. “It’s understandable.” Victor said. He was glad Yuuri was being more open about this. He was shut off when it came to anything else to do with Jake and what he went through. Ever since that night and the trials, Yuuri refuses to mention anymore. He didn’t like therapy, he hated when others brought it up. Even when they had to watch a video on how to treat staff and customers nicely in a work meeting, Yuuri up and left the room completely. So him being open about this single aspect was a huge leap for him. 

Sometimes the alpha wished Yuuri would tell him more, help him understand. There was certain things that still triggered Yuuri even now, and Victor didn’t know them all so he was careful. And sometimes shock would set in at random moments and Yuuri couldn’t function properly. Even when Victor had placed his arm around Yuuri’s waist and jokingly squeezed his hips when the omega teased him, Yuuri tensed up and almost had a break down on the streets. He had later explained that Jake would squeeze his hips in public when Yuuri said or did something he didn’t like. It was usually a message telling him that when they got home, Yuuri was going to be paying for something. 

“Thank you, Vitya.” Yuuri said. The name sent a pleased shiver down Victors back. He loved it when Yuuri called him Vitya. 

They left soon after, both as ready as they were ever going to be for the day to start. 

Yuuri took Yuri to lunch, they both sat down at a table and were given food, before Yuuri brought up a certain topic he really would rather avoid. He considered first asking Yuri to move with them, and casual slip in the fact that he was pregnant. He had even debated weather he should just not tell him, and wait until the little bundle came. There was a lot to consider, and Yuri would be furious with Victor, although everything was okay now: the fact that Victor could have been reckless enough to knock Yuuri up, it was enough to fuel the blond Russian fire. 

Yuri swallowed a mouthful of salad before speaking, “So, you ever coming to get your shit from mine? Since you and Victor basically live together now.” Yuri said. It sounded like the teen was kicking him out, but Yuuri knew he was really trying to make a point that Yuuri never stayed over anymore. He felt bad, because without him, Yuri was alone a lot of the time with Otabek being all over the world with his work. 

“Sorry Yura, I’ll be home tonight, maybe we can order takeaway?” Yuuri suggested. Victor would hate letting Yuuri go, not only had he started to claim  
Yuuri as his mate, but now Yuuri was carrying his child. The alpha was more protective then ever, which was normal Alpha behaviour for a new Sire. But somethings were more important then Victors need to scent Yuuri at all hours of the day and night, such as a lonely teenage Omega. 

“Whatever.” Yuri shrugged. This caused the Japanese man to smile, knowing that ‘whatever’ really meant he was happy. 

“There is actually something I need to ask,” Yuuri started. The other looked up to show he was paying attention. “Me and Victor want to move out, and we’ve looked at houses. We want you to live with us.” Yuuri said. He was a little nervous about asking, and wasn’t sure if he should outwardly say this was a pack invitation. 

“Why would you want me to come too?” Yuri frowned in disapproval. 

“Well um, w-we though that maybe... um, maybe you would want to form a pack?” Yuuri asked with a slight red flush. He continued to scrabble on, mainly due to being nervous. “I mean we’ve already asked Phichit and Christophe and they said yes, we’ve found a pack house, oh and also Otabek too, but it’s completely your choice, I mean-“ 

“Hold up.” Yuri said stopping his friend. Yuuri sighed thankful to of been interrupted. Yuri rubbed at his temple before looking up again. “You really want me in your pack?” He asked. “Why?” 

Yuuri’s eyes went wide, Yura really believe that everyone would just leave him behind. He had been living alone since the age of fifteen, which is young. But as Yuuri understood it his grandfather had passed away, Yakov and Lila were going through a divorce, and Victor had a dog so he wasn’t allowed into Yuri’s apartment building with animals. They were all always away from him. He had to cook his own meals, clean his dishes and do washing, Yura was paying bills at the age of fifteen. At fifteen Yuuri was doing his sisters makeup for fun. The omega didn’t think he really belonged with anyone. 

“Because You’re family Yura,” Yuuri said softly. “As soon as me and Victor started discussing moving into a house, we said we wanted to bring you with us. It wasn’t even up for debate, as far as I was concerned we would kidnap you in the night if you refused to come willingly. We couldn’t leave you behind, and so far away too.” He said. Sometimes people forgot that Yuri was still just a child, they forgot that he didn’t understand the world around him yet. He acted so mature, and independent that people passed him off as an adult who’s old enough to make their own decisions. But Yuri dropped out of school because he hated homework at sixteen, he complained about doing chores, and sometimes still asked Yakov if it was okay when he wanted to go out somewhere. 

“I think I would like that.” Yuri nodded, “as long as I can get a cat.” His eyes gleamed with the idea of having a pet. 

Yuuri laughed, “sure thing, we’ll get you a cat.” He said. 

They started to eat again, things settling between us, yet Yuuri still had one more issue he needed to discuss with Yuri. Although he wasn’t sure how to say it. Not now anyway. “So why are you guys moving out anyway?” Yuri asked. It seemed the universe had presented Yuuri with the perfect opportunity to tell the blond why.

“I’m pregnant.” Yuuri whispered, the Russian frowned at him, not hearing what he had said. “I-I’m pregnant.” Yuuri said louder. 

The once soft, relax pale face turned into a frown from hell. Yuri looked angry, he looked ready to kill, and it would be Victors throat that got cut. Yuuri partly feared for his own safety at this point. Nothing was worse then an angry and protective omega. An omega on a mission was stronger then any alpha combined. They could tear down armies just to protect those they loved. This was defiantly a ‘tear down armies’ kind of look. 

“What the fuck Victor,” He half yelled in the middle of the cafe. “Does he not know what protection is? What the hell! He promised to never hurt you! I can’t believe he- what was I think of course he’s gone and done that, he’s a fucking alpha!” Yuri had his own repressed issues with Alphas, ones that nobody had seemed to be able to get out of him yet. Yuuri hoped one day he would let him in on that, but for now he should probably cool Yuri down. 

“No, Yuri it’s okay.” He tried. 

“Of course it’s not okay!” Yuri snapped. “I’m going to punch him so hard-“ 

“As much as I would hate to deprive you of getting your anger out, please don’t hurt my child’s Sire.” Yuuri said. 

The words ‘my child’ seemed to make Yuri realise something. He stopped and looked to Yuuri, “wait, you’re keeping the baby?” He asked. Yuuri nodded. “So, I mean, it’s really a good thing? This- this kid is something to be happy about?” Yuri asked. Again the other nodded. A small smile found its way onto the younger omegas lips. “Congratulations then.” He said. 

Yuuri sighed in relief at that. “Thank you, Yura. That means a lot coming from you.” Yuuri said. 

He got a shrug in response. “Don’t think this doesn’t mean we aren’t getting takeaway and watching TV shows all night.” Yuri pointed a finger in yuuri’s direction. “Just because you’re having his baby, doesn’t mean he gets to have you all to himself.”

“I’m sure Victor would disagree to that, but takeaway and TV sounds really good.” Yuuri agreed. 

There was approximately three things of importance that happened when they got back to work. The first was that Yuri went to Victor and congratulated him on Yuuri’s pregnancy. To which the alpha gave his omega a confused look back but accepted and even gave a hug back. Then when they had pulled away, Yuri came down with a very hard punch to Victors cheek, which had not only Yuuri, but also Georgi and Minami (who were watching the interaction from the break rooms table) to rush over and pulled the omega from the Alpha. The last thing was that Yuri went back to his desk with a satisfied smile on his face and started to browse the internet for kittens that needed a good home.


	19. Chapter 19

Yuuri was three months along when they had finally moved into the pack house, downstairs there was a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a spare room that they planned to turn into an office, plus a toilet. Upstairs there was six bedrooms in total, the one furthest away was Yuri and Otabek’s room, they wanted to be out the way and have their own space. Next door was a smaller room used an office for their own work. There was also the bigger bathroom closer to their side of the landing. In the middle was Phichit and Christophe, they also had a small office room next door. And at the other end was Yuuri and Victor, with a baby room next door. In their room they also had a bathroom too. 

There was an attic room that was accessed by stairs hidden behind a door near the bathroom. Yuuri and Yuri planned to use that for their heats: since Christophe was mated with a beta they could still have an impact on him. It was also used as a rut room for the alphas threes times a year situation, this being because their pheromones could send Yuri into an unwanted heat, since he was not mates at all. 

Yuuri had been granted permission to make a nest in his and Victors bedroom, he had been getting strong nesting urges for a few months, but tried to hold off until they moved. Finally he felt he was able to creat a nice, safe, and cozy place for his pregnancy. It started in the cupped in their bedroom, the sliding door having to be kept open, and a thin white bed sheet used as a curtain for privacy. It then spilled out across their bedroom floor a little, Yura had said it looked like a river of blankets and pillows. He approved though. It was mostly kept to Yuuri’s side of the room where he slept on the shared bed. 

The omega was currently fluffing pillows trying to add to the softness he had created. Victor watched from their bed, pretending to read a book with an amused smile on his face. Something about watching his omega nest, it made his heart flutter. That determined frown on yuuri’s face made Victor stupid with love. 

“Do you like it?” Yuuri said standing up amongst some blue and pink blankets. Phichit had pointed out to him a few weeks back, that getting an Alphas approval on his nest meant he was starting to connect with him on an emotional level, that would usually take couples years to form. Yuuri brushes it off though, he just wanted Victor to appreciate the effort he was putting in to make their baby comfortable and safe. 

Victors smile widened. “It’s beautiful, my Yuuri.” He said. The alpha patted an empty spot beside him on the bed. “Come here?” He asked with a very convincing pout on his face. Yuuri went to the bed, however, instead of sitting next to Victor he sat on Victor. Curling up into the Alphas chest and purring. The sound melted Victors heart and turned his brain to mush. His Yuuri purring at him, there was nothing he loved more. 

Yuuri had never been one for purring a lot before, but he found himself doing it far more often around Victor. “I think I’m ready.” Yuuri whispered into Victors clothes. He was sure the alpha hadn’t heard him though. 

“Are you sure?” Victor asked. His fingers found their way between black locks, stroking Yuuri’s hair back. “We can wait, if not.” He said pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s head. 

The omega nodded, “I want it.” He confirmed. 

“Me too love.” Victor agreed. 

Yuuri sat up and watched the alpha, he smiled and leant forward to peck Victors lips. “Be gentle with me.” He whispered. 

“Always.” Victor whispered. He lifted up and flipped them over, Yuuri now laying under him, another purr emitted from the omega. “You’re so wonderful.” Victor whispered. “Every inch of you is beautiful.” The alpha started to kiss down Yuuri’s body, rubbing his hands along the clothes as he went lower and lower. Then he started a trail back up the smaller body, slowly removing Yuuri’s black top as he went. The material was thrown to the floor, along with Victors white top. 

Both took a moment to admire the other, Yuuri felt himself blush being under Victors careful state for so long. He was the one to start their kiss. Slow and passionate, carefully tongues were added, before it got a little more rough. The feeling Of Victor so close, his hips grinding gently down onto Yuuri, the omega was feeling so much, so good. He couldn’t help the small whimper that left his mouth. “Please.” He panted rolling his hips up, trying to get more friction. 

Victor only gave a small chuckle, before he was undoing both their pants. Yuuri helped Victor take his pants off by kick his jeans down to his feet. Victor removed his own quickly before getting back on top of Yuuri. With nothing between them Yuuri happily rolled his hips back up to feel everything, both of their growing erections sent shivers down their bodies. Yuuri moaned happily. There was no better feeling then having his alpha so close. 

Victors hand traced Yuuri’s belly, he wasn’t showing yet, but soon there would be a roundness to the omega instead of abs that had been gained through a lot of hard work and dedication. He couldn’t wait to see his Yuuri round with their child. He would get more sensitive to every touch, and his horny levels would rise so high it would be like he’s in heat all over again on some days. 

Yuuri broke Victors thought process by moaning a little too loudly, the alpha places his hand over Yuuri’s mouth and giggled. “Shh love, there are people in the next room.” He whispered, still grinning. 

“I’ll be quiet... if-if you let me ride you.” Yuuri had that grin on his face, the one he got when he was being a sly bugger, but still knew Victor loved him for it. 

Without giving a verbal reply the Alpha flopped down onto his back next to Yuuri, who then mounted him. He turned so his back was facing Victor, then leant down arching his back to take the Alphas length in his mouth. Bobbing his head and using his hands at the same time. He heard the gasps and moans that Victor tried so hard to muffle with the back of his hand. He decided to get revenge, knowing what game Yuuri was playing now. He went forward and licked Yuuri, causing him to shiver and little, before he continued and Yuuri was moaning around him. 

It was the omega who had enough first, sitting up, “Vitya, I want more.” He said. He happily let him go. They had come so far for Yuuri to be able to tell Victor exactly what he wanted or needed. He enjoyed when Yuuri got like this, bossy in the bedroom, knowing exactly what he wants and how he wants it. At first it had been Victor doing all the asking do what felt good, if Yuuri wanted to try something different, now Yuuri would sometimes outright say. Unless he was feel submissive. 

Yuuri faced Victor again and lined them both up, he sank down slowly and the two moaned the deeper Victor went. The Russian sat up, holding Yuuri and moving inside him. The omega happily rolled his hips to create friction, and soon they fell into a pleasurable rhythm that had them both biting back shouts and moans. “F-fuck, Yuuri.” Victor breathed. “I need to, c-can I-“ 

Yuuri nodded and bared his neck for Victor. “Please, bite me Vitya.” He encouraged. “Make me yours.” Yuuri panted. Victor didn’t need to be told twice. He went right for Yuuri’s neck, he bit down hard, drawing a little bit of blood. Yuuri screamed, he actually screamed. Something Victor had never heard him do in the bedroom before. The scream died down into a pleased moan as Victor cleaned any blood up with his tongue. Yuuri was now getting a feed back loop of everything Victor was feeling, causing him to hit his climax hard. 

Victor didn’t lay off as Yuuri rose out his first orgasm. Instead he kept going, then tilted his head for Yuuri. “Please.” He begged. Yuuri nodded and gently placed his mouth over where he would place Victors mark. Then as he bit down Victor spilled inside him. The feeling came through the bond as well making Yuuri cum once again. He licked his Alphas blood up then pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

The couple flopped down in bed, breathing hard with throbbing fresh bonding marks. Yuuri turned to curl into Victors side. “I love you.” He whispered. 

Victor felt his face heat up. “I love you to, my omega, my Yuuri.” He whispered. 

It went silent for a moment, the two caught their breath. Then they heard a shout from the hallway, “I love you too!” Phichit yelled. Yuuri’s face went red as he curled more into Victor, hiding himself while the alpha laughed.

“You could have told us you were bonding!” Yura yelled out of his bedroom door, “the fucking pack bond clicked and I was just about to beat Otabek at Mario kart! Idiots!” He shouted. Yuuri felt so embarrassed. He forgot that once he and Victor had bonded their pack would also be brought together, everyone felt how happy their were, but at the start it came as an intense wave of emotions that would throw anyone off. 

“I’m never leaving this bed again.” Yuuri muttered into his hands. 

Victor was confined to a laugh and press kisses to yuuri’s head. “Well I enjoyed myself.” He said. Yuuri playfully shoved him for that. 

Xxx 

“Vitya...” Yuuri panted as he walked to their bedroom, knowing Victor was inside. He opened the door, and Victor was stood out of bed quickly, catching Yuuri before he fell. “It hurts.” The distress from his omega was coming across the bond, Victor panicked a little. 

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” He asked, helping the other to sit on their bed, as Yuuri took deep breaths, Victor was rubbing his back. At nine months Yuuri was getting fed up of being pregnant, what with being a week past his due date already. It seemed finally the baby was ready. The doctors had said it could be anytime. 

They’d planned for Yuuri to have a home birth, since he liked to nest the doctor thought it be best if he was in his nest during labour. Their bedroom door swung open, a determined looking blond omega stormed in the bedroom. He went straight to Yuuri and pulled him up off the bed, “Why you would go to Victor I have no idea, that dumbass doesn’t know a thing.” He rambled on in Russian as he took Yuuri to the more private part of his nest behind a sheet. He settled him down, promising to be back once he kicked Victor for being an idiot. 

“Yura, what the-“ Victor started. 

“Call paramedics and tell them your omega is in labour.” He cut the alpha off. He didn’t even bother to argue, instead pulling his phone from his pocket and calling. Next thing was to make sure Christophe and Otabek stayed out of the bedroom, Phichit would be okay since Yuuri trusted him to invite the beta into his nest. Yuri had been prepared for this, while the other omega freaked out about the process, Yuri tried to organise everything else for him. 

While he ran around getting things together, the doorbell rang and paramedics stood behind it, Yuri shown them to Yuuri’s nest, and then went to grab any other items that would be needed. First, was some water, then more blankets just in case. He made his way back upstairs and into the bedroom, Victor was beside Yuuri, holding his hand and telling him to breathe. There was a moment of silence that washed over the room, then a sigh of relief. A crying filled the room, high pitched and brand new. Yuri relaxed his tense body, walking over to the nest that was full of people. 

“Yuuri it’s a boy,” he heard Victors happy voice. “We have a boy, a little boy!” Yura could tell from the Alphas voice he was crying. 

Yuuri must have been in a state of panic, he was crying and whispering. When Yuuri got closer he heard what he was saying, “he’s not crying, Vitya he’s not crying.” He was clutching his alphas top. Yuri couldn’t understand though: the baby was crying, so loudly that he was surprised that the omega couldn’t hear him. But Yuuri had a tendency to block out noises when he was panicking. 

The baby was handed to Victor, who gently placed him on Yuuri’s chest, still holding onto their son just in case. “See Yuuri, look he’s okay.” Victor said, trying to calm his omega. “Look he’s perfect, and has so much hair, Yuuri, look.” 

Yuuri stopped crying and looked to his chest, then a smile found its way to his lips. A hand went to his sons back and Yuuri returned to normal breathing. The baby wrapped in a white blanket was calm, his eyes closed as he rested on Yuuri’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short, but there are reasons it seems like I’m rushing through all this part. You’ll see in the next chapter!!   
> Thanks for reading! :3


	20. Chapter 20

The first time Victor had seen this their baby had been only two days old, two whole days and their lives had completely changed. Still the sight always left him speechless, love in his eyes, and his heart aching from how cute it was. Now three years later the scene still didn’t fail to make Victors heart leap. He could have sworn he stopped breathing for just a moment. Still it wasn’t something that he could linger on and watch all day, they had places to be, a plane to catch. 

He walked inside the nest and leant down, gently shaking his mate awake, “Yuuri love, you need to wake up.” Victor said gently Yuuri stirred in his sleep he pulled their son further into a cuddle. Victor laughed. Like father, like son, even their three year old shook his head at the idea of having to wake up so early. “Yuuri, we need to be at the airport in an hour.” He said. 

Yuuri opened his eyes, and gently sat up, a four month baby bump showing just a little through his baggy sleeping top. “Uuhh, Vitya, it’s so early.” He yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“We have a plane to catch.” Victor smiled. “You get ready, I’ll handle Misha.” He patted Yuuri’s head. The omega nodded and got up with a groan, stretching out. Victor took their still sleeping son and the two started to get ready. 

They were thankfully ready after thirty minutes of rushing, Victor just thanked the heavens Yuuri had made him pack a week before they went. Despite that he hated waking in the morning and usually made them late due to this, he was fairly organised at most things. Victor handed their boy who was still half asleep to Yuuri, he grabbed the carry on bag and their suitcase, Yuuri had the smaller case trailing behind him. 

“Papa, tired.” Misha said in a sleepy voice, his soft black hair was messy, and blue eyes kept falling shut. He was small like Yuuri, and skinny like Victor, Yuuri was glad he’d taken after Victor with the weight. The pain of having to keep in shape was one he knew all too well. 

Yuuri kisses his head, “I know, you can sleep on the plane.” Yuuri said. The two had decided to teach their son Russian, since it was the language they both knew and spoke to each other. But Yuuri had taught him Japanese too, enough so he would understand some things. English came naturally since everyone else spoke that around them. 

They were up before everyone else, so there was no goodbyes. Going through security took way too long as well, Since Misha could walk He was allowed to go through the detectors alone, but he didn’t want to go without Yuuri, although Victor was on the other side. It took some convincing. On the plane Yuuri watched as both his son and Victor slept almost the whole first flight, they stopped half way to catch another plane that was headed for japan Tokyo, where they needed to get a train to Hasetsu. 

When they finally arrived in Yuuri’s hometown they were all exhausted. Misha had started to grow increasingly grouchy the longer he was away from his bed, he pouted and yelled at Victor, while snuggling up to Yuuri. When Victor tried to put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder as they walked from the station to Minako’s studio, Misha yelled at him and told him to ‘let go of my papa.’ It was no secret that both Yuuri and Victor were a little scared of their sons attachment issues to Yuuri, especially with them expecting again. For now they let it be, too much of a struggle to pry him from Yuuri’s side: deciding if he was happy, then he was happy. 

“Yuuri!” Minako jumped for a hug from her favourite student when they knocked on her door. Yuuri Hugged her back gently. Minako never seemed to change, always tall and thin, with her long brown hair and even darker brown eyes. She has always been beautiful. Even after people told her alcohol would ruin her appearance. “And a mini version of you to!” She gently tapped Misha on the top of his nose. 

She had seen him before, over video chat plenty of times, but never in person. Misha would usually be bouncing around, on the back of the couch where Yuuri sat. “Hey Minako, Thank you for letting us stay here.” Yuuri said with sincerity in his voice. Minako -despite the fact she had a studio- didn’t live in a very big apartment. She had two rooms, a bathroom and joined living and kitchen space. The spare bedroom had been set up for them already. 

“Really we appreciate it.” Victor smiled, he stuck out his hand then. “Victor Nikiforov, it’s great to finally meet you face to face.” He beamed. Minako shook his hand agreeing with him. The one who stole Yuuri’s heart, if she was not happy for them both, she was at least impressed by Victors patience. 

“Nonsense.” The ballerina exclaimed. “Make yourselves at home.” She let them into her apartment fully. They dumped all their stuff into her spare bedroom first, Yuuri then put Misha on the bed, he was half asleep. He then proceeded to put the pillows either side of him in case he rolled too far towards the edge. Satisfied that he was safe and comfortable, Yuuri kissed his forehead to go back and speak with Minako. 

It was as if nothing had changed, her home was just as it always had been. Pictures of Minako in her prime, along with trophies and medals. Then there was group photos of her ballet school, some of her and Yuuri when he was a kid too. One he remembered well, it had been his first performance when he was six, only a small town show, but Yuuri had been so nervous he’d made himself sick that day. Minako told him he didn’t have to go on stage, but little Yuuri had been so determined to make her proud. 

“So when are you seeing them?” Minako asked, she walked over to Yuuri who was staring at the picture of them both. 

“Tomorrow, Mari said it was better to get it out of the way, you know rather then overthink it.” Yuuri explained. 

“You are known for your overthinking.” Minako agreed. 

“Nothing more true has ever been said.” Victor added in a tease. “It’s a good job you’re cute.” Victor pecked his cheek with a kiss. 

“Yeah and it’s a good job you put another baby in me, so I can’t leave you.” Yuuri jokingly frowned. 

“My omega is such a charmer.” Victor said in a fake dreamy voice. 

“Idiot.” Yuuri laughed. 

Minako frowned in thought, before asking, “you know what I don’t get,” She started. “You called me every time you had a heat coming up. And I know with this baby you did because you said you were going to try for another one in heat.” She started. “You never mentioned trying in heat with Misha.” She pointed out. 

“First of all Misha wasn’t planned.” Yuuri said, along with a small giggle, “And I wasn’t meant to be in heat for another month anyway.” Yuuri could recall the events like it was yesterday, missing a heat was a scary thing. He imagined it was close to the feeling when a beta or alpha women missed their period. He made a mantle note to ask Minako if she had those scares sometimes, because even when Yuuri was so sure he wasn’t pregnant, missing a heat made him terrified he was. 

“But you weren’t in heat? I thought male omega could only get pregnant in heat.” Minako added. 

“That’s a myth that has led to so many unwanted pregnancies.” Yuuri said. “It’s rare for us to conceive out of our heats, but it is possible. Usually more so if the Alpha is in rut, but not necessarily. Only a male alpha can get a male omega pregnant as well, in or out of heat.” Yuuri clarified. 

“Huh, it’s like sex Ed all over again” victor joked. Yuuri playfully shoved him for that. 

“Thin ice Nikiforov.” Yuuri warned while his mate continued to laugh. 

“so you’re seriously going to go to your parents, baby bump and baby. Yuuri, Mari told me they don’t even know you have a mate. Let alone a child.” She said. It was true, both her and Mari had been good at keeping the secret for so long. Yuuri’s parents had no idea they had a grandson, or a son-in-law, they had no idea Yuuri now had a pack, or that he was pregnant at all. He was also sure they had no idea he was even in America. Minako was the one who took him, he could of been shoved anywhere. 

“No, I’m going to my parents alone today, I just want to talk, then if all goes well they can meet my family.” Yuuri had planned it out, with the exception of being pregnant. Although they planned to have a baby, they had no idea he would get pregnant again in their first try. He was just going to wear a baggy jumper and if questioned, say he had put on a bit of weight. 

“Would you not feel more comfortable with Victor though?” Minako was always one for being concerned about Yuuri. 

“Believe me, we’ve argued over this countless times, and every time I lose.” Victor said. “I believe Yuuri when he says he will be okay.” Minako nodded, people needed to start believing Yuuri could do things on his own. It had taken years to prove to people he wasn’t a glass doll that would break when dropped. It meant everything to him that his Alpha believed him. 

Xxx

Victor took Misha to the park, being walked their by Yuuri on his way to the hot springs where he grew up. He promised to be back just after lunch time, kissing Victor first on the lips, then his sons forehead. His whole body was shaking while walking towards his childhood home, so many memories that were held just on the streets he walked down. The beach where he used to take his beloved pet dog. He thought that Makkachin would love to go to the beach, and if they visited again they should bring the dog with them. 

Mari had informed Yuuri that the hot springs would not be open to the public today, he was grateful for that, having people -strangers- around while he tried to speak with his parents, that could prove to be difficult. Mustering up all the courage he could find, Yuuri walked up the front steps and gently knocked on the door. His sister was out today apparently, she said it would be better for just Yuuri and their parents. And he trusted her, she trusted them. 

The time between knocking and the door being answered was dragged out, although in retrospect it had only been a few seconds for someone to answer: Yuuri felt like it had been much longer. His heart was racing, which he tried to cool down because of the baby: his stomach turned and again he couldn’t tell if that was a pregnancy thing or a Yuuri thing. He watched as the door handle was messed with, until finally it was pulled down. The door opened for him, and Yuuri couldn’t help but think how weird it was to be let into his own home. 

A women, small and plump, brown hair that was greying and the same deep brown, almost reddish eyes as Yuuri was in front of him. She wore a long sleeved pink top, and some brown pants. Mari and Yuuri used to joke saying that their parents had no fashion taste, that even their normal clothes looked like comfy clothes. Her round glasses almost fell from her nose at the sight in front of her. Yuuri realised how much he really was like his mother: the glasses, the eyes, her ability to gain weight by breathing in air, even being short. He wasn’t overly short by no means, he just felt every other male was much taller then him. Even Yura was almost bigger. 

“Yuuri?” Her voice was high pitched, she sounded confused, as if she couldn’t believe what, or who, was standing in front of her. Yuuri didn’t blame her though, he imagined anyone would have a heart attack after their son who ran away to another country came back on a surprise visit. “Oh my gosh.” Tears welled up in her eyes, her her small chubby hands covered her mouth. 

“Hi mama.” Yuuri whispered. His cheeks were a little red. After years of imagining what he would say when he finally saw his mother again, and yet he had no words. All the harsh things and lectures on how she should have supported him through anything fell. An overwhelming sadness filled his heart, he’d missed her so much. And she had missed out in so many important parts of his life. He hardly thought when he pulled the women into a hug, thankfully she hugged him back just as tight. 

“My son, I’ve missed you lots.” She muttered into his shoulder. Yuuri picked up on her words though: after years of learning Baby talk, this was easy. Especially when said Baby liked to mix three languages together to form one sentence. She pulled back, her eyes glowing. “Yuuri, is that a baby bump?” She asked, stars shining in her eyes. 

Suddenly Yuuri couldn’t lie to her. “Yes mama, four months.” He confirmed. 

“The alpha?” She asked. 

“Is in Japan with me, but I wanted to see you alone. I need to speak with you and Otōsan.” Yuuri said trying to get right to the point. “And not about me and my family, I mean about our family.” He said, suddenly with a new found bravery. 

“Of course son.” She nodded. Yuuri was let inside. He removed his shoes first, a habit he had never dropped. Then his jacket. The two went into the kitchen and sat at the table. Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother set on making two cups of tea. She then rushed from the room to find her husband Toshiya. 

When Toshiya came into the kitchen, Yuuri expected a frown of distasteful glare, instead he was greeted by a smile and a warm hug from his father. “I’ve missed you.” Toshiya whispered while hugging Yuuri. “We’ve both missed you so much.” He said. 

Once the tea was made, they all settled down around the table. Yuuri had stopped panicking now, he was a lot calmer. Having a hot mug to grip onto may have had something to do with that as well. 

“What is it you wanted to talk about?” Hiroko asked. 

Yuuri took a deep breath in, and let it out again, “a few things actually.” He said. “Firstly about mine and Jakes relationship, and then I want to talk about the lack of support I got from you both. Then I’m going to finish on my family, my wonderful family.” He said 

His parents nodded, knowing that Yuuri needed to speak about this stuff, that they all needed to speak about it. They regretted not helping their son, something that had weighed on them since he left, but that was done. The two had been too cowardice to go and see Yuuri, although Yuuri had spoke to his mother over the phone. It was too soon then, Yuuri still needed time and they should have realised that. So now the both of them were willing to sit, and listen to everything. 

“Mine and Jakes relationship was bad from the start.” Yuuri flinched slightly at the memories, they still hurt now. Sometimes on a bad night he would wake in tears which Victor would kiss away. He was grateful for Victor, he knew that his alpha was everything. He was supportive and loving, respectful and he loved their son so much. “He hit me, h-he punched me. Jake would cut me, a-and he forced me into consenting to sex, out of fear.” Yuuri said it how it was. He wasn’t going to sugar coat this for his parents. They needed to know how badly he was hurt. “Jake was both emotionally and physically abusive, I wasn’t allowed to see you sometimes, or even go to work. Before I fell pregnant I was planning to leave him anyway. Minako was helping me leave. B-but I knew if I kept her he would have rights to see her, and I couldn’t bring something so innocent into a world where he could corrupt her. If he didn’t turn my girl into a hateful person, then he would have hurt her just like he did to me. You understand?” 

Hiroko had tears falling down her cheeks, of course Mari had tried to lecture some sense into them when this all started, but hearing those words from her own son who went through that, it hurt. Every cell in her body was saying how bad of a parent she had been towards her only son, her youngest Baby had been broken into a million piece and she swept him under the rug like dirt. 

Toshiya looked regretful, although not crying. He had never been a crier really. Of course he was just as hurt as his wife was too: he had abandoned his boy who was scared for his life. Nobody should feel so alone, and yet that’s how he had made Yuuri feel. He was about to speak up when Yuuri held up his hand, stopping him. 

“I don’t want you to talk until I’m finished, you need to listen to me for a change.” Yuuri said. “Anyway, I moved back in with Phichit after I left him. And believe me I was upset with my choice to get rid of my little girl, but I don’t regret it, even now. Because it sounds selfish, but, if I had kept her I wouldn’t have my family now.” Yuuri explained. He believed that too, he knew that if he had stayed pregnant and had the baby from his abusive relationship, Jake would find a way to work his way back into Yuuri’s life. 

“A lot of stuff happened, I was a mess, breaking down and having a panic attack every five minutes. But I pulled through with help.” Yuuri explained. “Jake is in prison, he broke into my apartment and started to hurt me again, but I had people who helped me. Which is what I want to tell you about now.” Yuuri started. “I have a pack, it’s me and my Alpha who has been so supportive of me, and he loves me so much I’m afraid he has too much love for me.” Yuuri laughed a little at that. “And Phichit and his alpha too, then an omega and his beta, the omega helped me through a lot, and I see him like a brother, he’s always there for me.” Yuuri said. 

“Me and my Alpha have a little boy, he’s three years old and his name is Misha. My alpha is Russian, and we went with a Russian name. Plus it really suits him. He’s so cute: small like me and skinny like his sire, bright blue eyes and black hair.” Yuuri couldn’t help but brag about his son. His son who was learning to speak three languages because he was constantly surrounded by unfamiliar words. The baby that Victor would pick up and spin around their living room just to hear his cute giggles and squeals of excitement. 

“We are also expecting Baby number two in six months.” Yuuri said. “I want you to meet them, they mean so much to me, but first I need answers from you.” 

It was a lot of information to process in one short amount of time, learning that their son had been very badly abused to the point the alpha was in prison: then to hearing that he felt like in that moment Yuuri couldn’t continue with life. And finally to the happy ending where he had his own family, and not just that, but he had a pack. To say that they were proud was an understatement, his parents had never heard of Yuuri being so strong before. He was bullied as a child and avoided people due to this. And now he was the head of a pack along with his very own loving alpha and son. Yuuri deserved all of his questions to be answered, no matter what they were. 

“We will answer anything son.” Toshiya had a saddened smile on his face as he watched Yuuri wriggle in his seat. 

“Why- Why did you believe him?” Yuuri started with. “Him, over me.” 

A deep breath came from both of his parents. It was his mother who spoke up first, “Well, Yuuri you never spoke to us: you never told us anything. When he came over in tears I was so worried, he said you killed our granddaughter.” She said. 

“I aborted her, please don’t put me down as a killer...” Yuuri looked away and to the floor. “And if I had kept her, maybe I would be dead.” Yuuri said softly, trying not to yell or raise his voice. 

“We understand that now, Yuuri.” His father leant forward slightly, “we love you son.”

“And yet you never called? All these years and you never tried to ask how I was doing.” Yuuri put out plainly. 

“You didn’t want to hear from us the first times.” Hiroko mentioned. 

“I was upset, i lost everything.” Yuuri pointed out. “I-I... I tried to kill myself, and you wouldn’t have known if it worked because you didn’t care.” 

“We cared Yuuri, you’ve always been our son even when we didn’t agree with your choices.” Toshiya tried to reassure. “No matter what we have and always will love you.” He promised. 

Yuuri stopped to take a moment, trying to think of something else to say: he had so many things he wanted to say, to ask them. Nothing came to mind though, all the things he’d run through in his head, and said to himself, none of them was coming to him now. He wanted to see Victor, and hold his baby close to him. “I promised my mate I would meet him for lunch. I have to go.” Yuuri whispered. 

“Oh...” Hiroko looked down to the table. “So soon? We’ve only just got to talking.” She looked disappointed. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow.” Yuuri said, which seemed to brighten both of his parents faces up. “I’ll see if my mate would like to join me.” He added on. 

“We would love to meet him.” Toshiya gleamed. 

“They sound so lovely.” His mother agreed. 

Xxx

“Papa! Papa! Look!” Misha ran over to Victor, holding what looked to be a daisy in his hands. His bright blue eyes beamed up at Victor: who couldn’t help but smiled and crouch down to his baby’s level. 

“Wow, that’s very pretty,” Victor said taking the daisy from his small hands. “It would nice in your hair too.” Victor places the flower in his sons black locks, grinning while his son excitedly jumped up and down with happiness. 

He ran back off to go play, he had also found three other girls, who were much older: they looked to be about seven while his son was only three, but they played nicely with him. Victor watched as Misha chased one girl and caught her happily, he could hear the laughter from his son and the three girls. 

“Is that your son?” A women asked, sitting next to Victor. She was small and thin, her hair was bright brown and eyes a darker shade. She wore a wide smile on her face. Victor was so glad that Yuuri had taught him at least some Japanese. Victor was never more proud to say yes in his life, he loved showing off his family, it was his favourite thing to do. 

“Yes, although, he looks more like his papa then me.” Victor grinned, “a very positive thing in my opinion.” Victor said. 

“He’s very cute, what’s his name?” The young women said. 

“Misha, Misha Nikiforov-Katsuki. It’s a mouthful but we couldn’t bare only giving him one of our names.” Victors smile grew even more. 

“Wait, Katsuki?” She asked. 

“Yeah? You know the name?” He questioned. 

The women nodded. “The Katsuki family run the hot springs, me and their son Yuuri, we used to be best friends.” She explained. 

“Yuuri, t-that’s my mate-“ Victor started And was cut off by a excited squeal from his son. 

“Papa! Look at my flower! Sire gave me a flower!” He followed where his son was running to, he ran into Yuuri’s arms, who swept him up with ease, and gently placed the boy on his hips. 

“Wow, so pretty!” Yuuri gleamed, he pressed a kiss to Misha’s cheek. 

“Yuuri!” Victor waves him over. 

“Vitya.” Yuuri smiled, he started to walk over, until he notice who was sat next to him. “Yuuko?” He asked with a small frown. 

“Hey Yuuri, it’s been a while.” She said, still in a bit of shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip bc I wanted to show Yuuri’s healing!!! :3   
> Enjoy! :p


	21. Chapter 21

“Vitya, I have to go.” Yuuri giggled as Victor pulled him in for another kiss. He pushed his alpha away for the fourth time, he really did have to go. Misha stood at Yuuri’s feet squealing in laughter as his Papa and Sire messes around. He loved to see them playing, when they would gently play fight, or when Victor would tickle Yuuri senseless Misha would always side with Yuuri. Victor claimed their next child would have no choice but to side with him. 

Victor sighed as he had to let his Yuuri go, “but can’t you stay for... five more minutes?” Victor asked with a smile plastering his face. Yuuri really hated to say no to that face: but if he showed up late to his first get together with Yuuko, it would not be good. 

He leant towards Victor again, they were stood in Minako’s kitchen, while the women was in her studio doing a private lesson. Yuuri kissed Victors lips softly, “I have to go, but I promise I’m all yours as soon as I get back.” He whispered. 

“That’s not the whole truth, you agreed to dinner with your parents.” Victor teased. 

“You have to come too though.” Yuuri reminded him. “So we will be together.” 

“When you say ‘all yours’ I was thinking sex.” Victor pouted. 

“Yep, and dinner will be just as anti-climatic.” Yuuri pokes fun. 

Victor took a moment to think of what his mate said, then it clicked. “Hey!” His voice was high with the offence from yuuri’s joke. 

Yuuri laughed, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” He said through gasps of laughter. “I’ll ask Mari to baby sit for us at some point, then we can rent a room in a hotel and I’ll be all yours okay?” Yuuri asked. He knew this trip was a lot for Victor as well. He would hardly get to spend time with Yuuri, and do the sight seeing on his own, a lot of it anyway. They agreed together they would do the beach, and ninja castle in one day, when it was just them. Minako agreed to look after Misha for one or two days while they did some sightseeing. 

Yuuri left Victor and Misha at Minako’s studio, while he made his way to a cafe on the beach side. He would visit there as a child when him and his mother went out on long shopping trips. Surprisingly Yuuri was there first, and ten minutes early. He found a table and ordered himself a tea while he waited. The omega was not waiting long until a women just a year older then him walked in. 

As children Yuuko was always taller then Yuuri, she had always been more flexible when they did ballet, and when they would go ice skating together. She had always been more popular then Yuuri, and people liked her company. As they grew into teens they both wanted to peruse fashion careers. While Yuuri had been successful, she had been less lucky. It had been strange when Yuuri’s commissions were chosen and liked by companies, yet Yuuko’s were not; because he had always been two steps behind Yuuko, he had accepted that about their friendship too. 

Then at a young age Yuuko had fallen pregnant, she told Yuuri and cried so much. So many tears had fallen in such a short amount of time, the two ended up curled and asleep in Yuuri’s bedroom that night. She eventually came around to the idea of motherhood, and grew excited. Yuuri only got to see her triplets twice before he moved to America for University. Once when they were born, and three days later when he had gone to say goodbye. 

He came back later in life after university with an alpha on his own, and they got along like a house on fire just like old times. That was until Yuuri tried to tell her he was being abused. She really liked Jake, and always said how much more care he took of Yuuri then Takeshi did of her. Yuuri always wondered if Jake made her regret parts of her life. It had seemed that way. There was already an unspoken tension between them after that. Then he told her how he was pregnant and considering abortion. She had gone mad: telling Yuuri how ungrateful he was, how bad of a parent he was for thinking this. She told him he wasn’t a proper omega, that omega’s we’re suppose to worship their alpha and he did not, they were suppose to have babies and be happy about it, he was not. 

It was only after Yuuri had gone through with the abortion that Yuuko cut off connection with him completely, but not after adding to his already shattered life. 

Her long brown hair was still tied back like she always had it, she was still skinny and small. Yuuko was always beautiful. That had not changed. She took a seat across from Yuuri with a small smile playing on her lips, unsure if she should show it or not. “Hello,” her voice was soft, yet had a high pitched tone to it that was unmistakably her. “I’m glad you actually came.” 

Yuuri gave her a warm smile, which seemed to calm her a lot. “It was hard to get away.” He said, trying to put her more at ease by talking like they had never stopped being friends. “Victor tried to persuade me into staying in bed with him and Misha.” He said with a small laugh. 

There was a silence that fell over them for a moment, “I honestly don’t know what to say.” Yuuko half whispered. She sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead. “I’ve been such an awful friend.” She said in a shaky voice. “Takeshi spoke to me after you left, he said you went to him because you were scared, and he was the only one who had listened.”

Yuuri nodded. “He-He booked the appointment for me, and drove me there.” Yuuri said. Takeshi had always been like an older brother, and he was very protective of Yuuri. As kids he would bully Yuuri, until he saw some other boys pushing him around at the park, he had protected Yuuri from then. Takeshi was the only one who had listened to Yuuri, who had comforted him at the time. That was when Yuuri worked the courage up to tell Minako. The only one left and the one he was afraid of the most for what her reaction would be. Her actions could be unpredictable when it came to Yuuri’s safety. 

“I know.” She said. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you Yuuri.” She admitted. 

“Yeah, it seems that now I have a family and a well paying job, everybody is suddenly sorry. I don’t know if I can believe anybody though.” Yuuri spoke the truth. He had been up all night talking to Victor before their trip: telling him how he was unsure if he could believe anyone who apologised now, it had been so long. Like they didn’t want to know him unless his mental health wasn’t in the way. 

Yuuko understood that, if she had been in Yuuri’s place, she knew life would have ended badly. She could never have been so brave, so strong. “I get that. Your mate is a wonderful person it seems though. I hope he’s treating you right.” 

“Victor? He treats me like I’m the only omega on the planet: sometimes I wonder if someone can suffocate in love and affection. He’s such a good sire too.” Yuuri lit up at being able to brag about his family, he loved to tell people how beautiful his life was because of Victor. “Misha loves him very much, so do I.” 

“I can tell he helps you a lot, you’re more...” She gave her next words a thought. “More confident.” She decided on. “He makes you love yourself, and you haven’t even realised it.” She said. Yuuko was always so observant, she knew Yuuri well that had not changed. 

“The reason I was so angry with you, it wasn’t because I didn’t believe you about the abuse Yuuri.” She took a deep breath in, and then let it go. “I was told I could never have children, so I was reckless and fell pregnant at a young age. I never got to do my own life because I was scared that I would never have another chance at being a mother.” She admitted. “I guess, I was jealous that you had that option.” 

Yuuri could understand, if he was told he couldn’t have children, there would be nothing that could make him give up a baby he never knew he could conceive. Still her words hurt him deeply, they had been a big impact on his state after moving from japan once again. 

“I’m glad you can be honest with me about that. What you said hurt though.” Yuuri explained. “I still sometimes think of it, like all the trust we built in our friendship was so easily crumbled away because of Jake.” 

“I hated not seeing you.” Yuuko said. “And I know he would keep you locked in the house a lot. But I think that was possibly the start of when I got annoyed at you.” Yuuko was trying to be as honest as she could, it was hard when everything she said sounded petty though. At least that’s what she thought. However, Yuuri was just glad she was being truthful with him. “As if it was your fault for not fighting back. But I understand now that it was different.” 

“All those years of abuse still get to me you know, it’s like I can’t have a conversation with someone outside my family without mentioning Jake. I hate it.” He half whispered. “The other omega in my pack, he’s good at knowing when I get uncomfortable, especially about this. He’s good at helping me that way.” Yuuri said. 

“You have a pack?” Yuuko asked surprised. “Like you and your alpha are the head of a pack?” 

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, two betas, two omegas, and two Alphas. Having two of each surprisingly was not planned. It just worked out well I guess.” Yuuri mentioned. 

The conversation started to drift away from their mistakes, and started to go into their lives now. Yuuri was glad they were able to talk like old friends, to catch up and share stories of their lives. Yuuri agreed to visit Takeshi and Yuuko some day while they were in japan, he assumed they would go skating together again, which would be nice. 

Eventually the two parted, giving a hug and promising to see each other again before Yuuri went back to Detroit. 

Xxx

Getting ready to have dinner with Yuuri’s parents proved to be more difficult then either parent had thought. First there was the Yuuri break down: where he fussed over if Victor and his parents would get along well, and if Misha would be good and settled. Then there was the Victor break down: where he panicked over letting Yuuri’s family for the first time, after they had a baby and mated. Then finally there was getting Misha to actually want to leave Minako, he refused for a while claiming she was better. After a lot of convincing he got his coat on and skipped out the door holding Victors hand. 

Yuuri had done the walk to and from Minako’s apartment many times growing up, and doing it with a loving family seemed to make his heart glow. He watched as Misha happily sung his way down the dark streets holding his Alphas hand. 

Yuuri nervously knocked on the door when they arrived at the springs, Misha had begged for a carry off his papa, but instead got one from his sire: Yuuri shaking too much from nerves to do much of anything but just stand there. Misha didn’t complain though, he was just happy to get his tiny feet off the floor. The door was quickly opened by Mari, she ignored both her brother and his mate, instead going for her nephew. 

“Ah he’s so much cuter in person, lucky him he got Yuuri’s features.” She cooed. 

“I would take offence, but he is adorable.” Victor laughed. He kissed Mari on the cheek in greeting, then Yuuri hugged his sister. 

“Mum and dad are in the dining room setting out dinner.” Mari said nodding towards the dining room. 

“I should probably help, Misha is picky about his food at the moment.” Yuuri blushed and slowly walked towards the dining room that also lead into the kitchen. It was an excuse to tell his parents that Victor and Misha were there, but also Misha was picky about his food. 

Yuuri walked into the dining room as the plates were being set out for people, his mother was humming an unknown tune, as she set down a hot plate. He smiled at Hiroko as she looked up to greet him. “Yuuri, I was starting to think you would never make it.” She jokes with a wide smile on her face. 

Yuuri blushes, remembering the mishap they had when trying to leave their house. “Sorry, my mate and son are in the living room, if you would like to meet them before we eat.” Yuuri said. 

If his mothers smile could get any wider it would have, her eyes glowed at the thought of getting to meet her grandson, and of course the Alpha who looked after her baby for so long. She nodded and eagerly went to get her husband so he could join them. Both grandparents practically bounced their way into the living room, no shame that they were being so out there. Yuuri’s cheeks grew hotter at the sight: he didn’t know who he was more embarrassed for, his parents, or an unexpected Victor being tapped on the shoulder. 

His alpha was always so sweet, he didn’t get annoyed by the constant excitement of his parents, and even accepted a hug from his mother. Victor knew almost everything that had happened between Yuuri and his family: he was not a fan at first. However, when Yuuri came back and told him how happy he was to be talking with them again, Victor stood behind him, he wanted his omega to be happy. That is what mattered most to him, Yuuri being happy. 

“Oh Yuuri, he’s so tall and handsome.” Hiroko gushed at Victor. Toshiya had taken To talking to Misha a little, the boy was shy though. 

“Vitya is a model.” Yuuri told his parents, “he also works as a fashion designer with me.” He explained. 

“Well I do mostly designs now, my Yuuri is the true model: he looks good in anything.” Victor said. “After his Eros shoot it only got better.” Victor was always one for bragging about his mate, and how lucky he was to have an omega like Yuuri. 

“I just think you have a ‘perfect Yuuri’ filter over your perception of me.” Yuuri huffed in Russian. Victor rolled his eyes at that claiming it to not be true back at Yuuri in Russian. 

“Papa pretty!” Misha squealed out in English, over hearing Victor compliment of his mate. 

“Papa is very pretty, isn’t he?” Victor smiled to his boy. 

“Does he know Russian?” Toshiya asked. 

“Ah yeah, Vitya is Russian, and I’m fluent, plus two of our pack members also speak fluently Russian, and one who only knows... selective, words.” Yuuri said, trying to be delicate about Christopher’s choice of ‘selective’ Russian words. “He can speak a little Japanese too, and English.” Yuuri added on quickly. 

“Oh, he’s so smart.” Hiroko cooed. 

After the greetings, and some embarrassing small tales of Yuuri as a three year old, they finally went to sit down for dinner. As it turned out everyone got along amazingly. Victor had an in-depth conversation with Yuuri’s father about gardening, and he got along with Hiroko nicely too. Occasionally him and Mari would pass banter back and forth like they usually did. Misha also warmed up to his grandparents quickly, which had him being his usual hyperactive self very quickly. To the point he wore himself out and took to lying down on Yuuri’s knee after dinner. 

While Yuuri’s parents cleaned up, they left their son and his mate to make themselves comfortable in the living room. Victor put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as they sat down, Misha in Yuuri’s arms half asleep. He was drifting off slowly, with the added help of Yuuri rubbing his fingers through the three year olds black locks. 

“So what do you think?” Yuuri asked in hushed Russian. 

“They seem nice, but it still makes me a little annoyed at how they treated you, it’s like no matter how nice they are to me I can’t get those words out my head.” Victor answered honestly. 

“Yeah... me too.” Yuuri nodded. “I suppose being called an untrustworthy, bitter, and cold person by your own parents will leave a mark.” Yuuri whispered. 

“But it’s worse then that, Yuuri you were so broken. I know you haven’t told me everything, how could you there’s so much to say, and it’s hard to bring up. But I love you, and I will support you now, in this. And forever, okay?” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “They are lovely people, who have done wrong. If you can see past that, then so can I.” 

“I don’t deserve you.” Yuuri half laughed. 

“Now, that is not true, silly.” Victor gently poked Yuuri on the tip of his nose. “I’m yours forever.” 

“I love you Vitya.” Yuuri whispered, trying to suppress a yawn himself. He was a little jealous that his son got to curl up and sleep, and he could not join in. 

“I love you too.” Victor smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m thinking of doing a kinda sequel thing to this, but instead of Yuuri and Victor it will be with Yuri and Otabek, starting a year after they all moved in together. Is that something that anyone would want to read? Also if you have any suggestions as to what to include in the potential sequel let me know. Also sorry for taking so long to update!! :3 x


	22. Chapter 22

Yuuri and Victor spent the majority of their time left in japan sightseeing. Yuuri promised Victor they would go to the ice rink next time they visited, wanting to skate with Misha as well. Their son had been jumping around the ballet studio, trying to copy Minako and her students. She jokingly said he would be a good skater, Yuuri did not joke about that. He wanted to take his son on the ice and teach him how to go forwards and backwards, maybe even to spin. Before Yuuri had moved to America to peruse Fashion he and Yuuko had been good at ice skating, but without a coach they could only try so much. 

The plane home was long and tiring, however all three were happy when they walked through the door. Misha was asleep in Victor’s arms, Yuuri knew as soon as they were in bed he would not be far behind on the sleep. Yuuri dressed Misha in some clean pyjamas before starting his own nightly routine. Once finished him and Victor climbed into bed either side of their son. 

It was quiet in their pack house, strangely quiet. Yuuri decided to bathe in the silence for once, usually it was a very loud house to be in. Phichit did not help that either, Yuuri thought. 

Misha beside him stretched out in his sleep, he then turned and snuggled up to Yuuri, searching for a mother’s scent. He was still so attached: Victor told Yuuri that Misha got the need for a comforting scent from his papa. Yuuri likes to be scented by Victor, and to smell like his alpha at all hours of the day. He made Victor scent their bedding after washing it. Misha was the same, but with Yuuri. He likes to have him close, and bury his tiny button nose into Yuuri’s neck where the scent was stronger. He always thought it was a baby thing, but after seeing how other children were with their parents, he realised how uncommon it actually was. 

Victor wanted baby number two to be like how Misha was, but with him. The alpha was not jealous, not by any means he loved his family how it was. But the idea of having a small life depend so highly on him, it made Victor feel like he could conquer anything. He would bring cities to their knees for his family, for his babies. Yuuri told Victor the reason the child gets so attached to the mother is because it means food, which had them both laughing. 

“Vitya...” Yuuri whispered I to the dark of their bedroom. He heard a small hum which signalled for him to continue. “Thank you.” He smiles down at Misha as he spoke. 

“Why, love?” Victor asked confused. 

“For loving me.” Yuuri put it simply. 

“I will always.” Victor must make that same promise at least four times almost every day, in between telling Yuuri how much he was loved and also worshiping his omegas body. 

“I will always too.” Yuuri answered back. There was a slight shift in weight on the bed, then Victor was closer. Hugging his son as Misha curled into Yuuri. He was able to lean across and Kiss yuuri’s hair. He loved his omega, and knew he was defiantly worth the fight, and the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not the end!!! I’ve started to write a Yuri and Otabek story which I’ll post soon, it starts ten months after Yuuri and Victors baby is born! Called Unexpected circumstances :3  
> Thank you all for reading this I’m so glad you enjoyed it too!! :p


	23. Chapter 23

Unexpected Circumstances chapter one is up for reading!!! I hope you guys like it :3 

Thank you all for your lovely comments on this fanfiction and the kudos, I really appreciate it all!! 

My tumblr is: graciefoxx18  
If you wanna request a one shot fanfiction, or if you want to just say hi! :p 

Thank you again! <3


End file.
